


Sacrifices a Romanogers story

by Cailstormind76



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 80,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailstormind76/pseuds/Cailstormind76
Summary: This is set in an alternate universe where Steve goes with Natasha to Vormir. How will that change the events that take place? Will Natasha and Steve ever find happiness? Read on to find out...





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, here is what chapter one of my Romanogers fanfiction will be, it's an alternate version of Endgame where it's Steve and Natasha on Vormir, here goes! I do not own Marvel or any of its characters, this is a work of fiction for fun.  
Chapter one  
Natasha's breath caught in her throat, a choked sob unable to escape as she watched in horror what she tried so hard to prevent. (How could this be happening? This can't be happening!!! It can't be!!!!) Where the thoughts barreling through her mind at light speed. Earlier, Red Skull, the Guardian of the Soul Stone, had informed both her and Steve that in order to obtain the Soul Stone, one must give up something they love. A sacrifice, a soul for a soul, meaning one of them had to give their life in order for the Soul Stone to reveal it's self.   
They sat in silence for a time after learning this, before Steve turned to Natasha and said, "There has to be another way. Maybe Red Skull is lying." Natasha shook her head slowly before looking at him and replying, "No, I don't think he is." Steve raises an eyebrow and asks incredulously, "Why? Because he knew both of our parents names?" Another shake before the super spy replied, "No, because as he said before when we first got here and you threw your shield at him. It's pointless to harm each other, your battle is long over. He is also the Guardian of the Soul Stone, his whole existence now is to lead others to get it, not keep them from it."   
Hearing what he feared to be true, Cap's broad shoulders slumped slightly, before gazing at Black Widow, his Natasha, with resolve in his blue eyes. "Well, I guess then we know then who it has to be." Her green eyes locked with his, sharing the same level of intensity as she quipped back, "That's right, we do." Hearing the tone of her voice and how she said it made Steve's hair on the back of his kneck stand up. Both eyebrows shot nearly past his hairline as Captain America replied, "I'm beginning to think you and I have a different person in mind."  
Hoping to bring some levity to the situation in an attempt to disuade her, Steve saw that Natasha saw it for what it was and brushed it off as she said, "It has to be me. I have red in my ledger, this is my chance to make up for every life I ever took under the Red Room's control. And if I can protect the rest of the Avengers and help bring back everyone else then so much the better." Cap put his hands on Black Widow's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes as he said.   
"No, it should be me. I'm a man out of my own time. I don't belong here, if giving up my life can protect everyone I love and save the others, then that's what I'm going to do. Shall I pull rank on you? Natasha glared angrily at Steve before firing back, "As if that has ever really worked on me. You are a super soldier..." Steve quickly interjects, "You're a super spy, you have the serum too, and an even wider skill set than mine and you led the Avengers for five years..."  
She silences him by placing a finger on his lips, before finishing, "A super soldier, you're Captain America! The Avengers need you more than they will ever need me. Please, Steve, let me do this. If we don't do this everyone dies anyway." She finishes this with a pleading look in her eyes, one he almost gives into, as he has never seen someone as strong and bold as Natasha beg. Not once. But he doesn't. He can't, for while he has carried Peggy's picture in his compass for all this time, it was only to help remind him of happier times.  
Even though the thought of seeing her alive again had stired feelings long past up again, he knew they were fleeting. Their time had passed, Peggy had moved on and had a wonderful life. What good would it do to try and find some way back to the past to mess with that. It wasn't the first time after that Steve had realized he had stronger feelings for Natasha. He was in love with her, ever since they had been paired together in S.H.I.E.L.D., he loved her so much he let her go explore a possible relationship with Bruce when Steve thought he had missed his chance.  
Then, two years on the run together after the civil war of the Avengers, it grew deeper. He couldn't focus on all the memories now, just as he couldn't let her die now. So he leaned his head down and rested his forehead on hers and wrapping his arms around her as she did the same,seeming to relent, he said "Ok, you win " A mournful ghost of a smile graced her lips as Natasha replied, "I always do. It'll be alright." Without looking at her Cap replies somberly, "I know it will."   
Before viciously punching her in the stomach with enough force Natasha swore his fist was about to come out her back. As she doubled over Steve threw her bodily back away from him before sprinting towards the cliff face. The serum helped her to recover quickly enough to get up and race after him, sliding the last few steps to scissor kick Steve's legs out from under him. He rolled with it, back on his feet and blocking a punch thrown his way, recoiling not from the force of it but from the blazing green eyes that bore furiously into him.  
"You stupid asshole, let me do this!" Natasha screamed at him before trading rapid fire punches with him. Her captain, her Steve. She would never admit it to herself, she couldn't. There was no future for them for certain now, and it angered her to no end. He could move on though, find someone who was worth saving, worth loving. She wanted to hold on to their time together, all the way to the end of her life, so she fought to sacrifice herself so he could live. Funny thing though, countless hours of sparring and training and learning from each other gave them both ample knowledge of how each of them fought.  
Neither could gain an advantage over the other, until a memory came up into Steve's head of one particular sparring session he was watching between Natasha and Wanda. Wanda was clearly outmatched, so Natasha had said, "When faced with a situation you can't win, don't play fair. Cheat." Suckering Wanda with a low blow to end the session. So Steve took advantage of that advice now, pretending to reel from a strike at his head, Cap scooped up dirt from the ground before striking back at her and letting the dust fly instead of connecting with his fist.  
This was the Black Widow though, and she had enough of a reaction time to avoid most of it, only needing to clear her eyes for a second. It was all Steve needed, sprinting away as fast as he could. Furiously shaking her head and wiping her eyes, as soon as she could see a little Natasha ran after him. Once her sight cleared and she could see fully, Natasha saw how close to the edge Steve had reached. She aimed her Widow bites quickly and fired. It took him in the leg and for a moment Steve was paralyzed as electricity coursed through him. It was over quickly thanks to his healing factor, but it was all the time Natasha needed.  
She slammed into him, and the momentum caused them both to tumble over the edge of the cliff. Acting quickly, Natasha managed to fire her grapnel and secure the other end around Steve, haulting their descent. Natasha nearly fell from then, only for Steve to catch her by the wrist. They both looked down at the yawning darkness beneath them, just making out the floor of cliff before looking back into each other's eyes. "That wasn't very nice Steve. I see you took a play I suggested to Wanda."   
"Yeah, I know, it was a dirty move." Steve replied, hoping to hear her laugh one more time. She mearly smirked and rolled her eyes as if to say, "Really? Dirty move?" He apologized and tried to pull her up. Natasha struggled and said, "Steve stop, this has to be done! It's the only way!" To which he shouted, "No! There has to be another way!" She shook her head softly and let go of his wrist, so it was only him holding onto her. " There is no other way, Steve." Natasha said softly, letting Steve hear her and feel the weight difference as she let go and gravity worked to pull her from him.   
Tears briming at the edges of her green eyes she stared up into his blue eyes, getting lost in them for the final time she said, "It's ok. It'll be ok, Steve. Let me go. Just let me go." Natasha's voice broke on the last part, and Steve could bear it no longer. He tightened his grip on her wrist to near bone crushing strength causing Natasha to scream in pain, before growling with rage and desperation as he hauled her up with all his might. "No! I won't let the love of my life die!!!"planting his feet against the cliff face as he pulled for leverage, Captain America flung Black Widow back up to land heavily onto the edge of the cliff.   
He unslung his sheild and used it to break the grapnel line. With that he plumeted down to the ground, his mission complete. As he fell he remembered how he came to be here, getting the serum, fighting along side Bucky in WWII. Saying goodbye to Peggy. Waking up in 21st century New York, saving it with Avengers. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D., with Natasha. Winter Soldier, the civil war that split the Avengers, running and hiding with Natasha and falling in love with her all that time. He closed his eyes and waited for the end. He didn't wait long.  
And so there Natasha was, one moment ready to sacrifice her life for her family the Avengers, and for Steve, only to be lying on the edge of the cliff watching as the man she had realized she had come to love fall to his death. It was impossible, but Natasha swore she heard him hit the ground with bone shattering force from up at the top. She could just see his unmoving form, shaking her head back and forth in disbelief as horror and realization set in. Then a blinding flash of light stole Natasha's sight of Steve's body before she passed out.  
She woke to the feeling weightlessness, slowly discovering her hair and clothes were drenched. Her eyes snapped open and she bolted up to a sitting position, splashing water in every direction. "STEVE!!!! STEVE!!!" Natasha began screaming his name over and over, not wanting to believe the inevitable truth. She looked around franticly, seeing she was in some sort of a lake, a sun setting behind the mountains, casting a golden glow over all. Her hand banged into something hard and heard the familiar clang, even though it was muffled by the water. Natasha refuesed to look at first.  
Looking would make it real, finally Natasha forced herself to look down to her right, and felt around with her hand. Natasha closed her right hand around the leather strap she knew so well and pulled up, lifting the shield of Captain America. The only thing she had left of Steve Rogers. In her left hand she felt a warm pulse, Natasha pulled her left hand from the water and slowly opened it. In the palm of her hand lay the Soul Stone, it's golden glow mimicking the setting sun. It was then it hit Natasha, hard. This was it. It was over. Steve Rogers, Captain America was dead.  
She'd never again fight by his side, protecting and watching his back as he did for her, no more flirting and skirting around their feelings for one another. No more sparring sessions that lead to them nearly kissing and giving in to one another countless times. It was then she realised she loved him. Her, Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow had fallen in love with America's golden boy. She had fallen in love, and never had the chance to tell him.   
With a trembling hand Natasha brought the Stone up closer to inspect it before closing her fingers around it in a tight fisted grip and clutching it to her chest. He had told her he loved her, even if it was indirect as he had said he couldn't let the one he loves die. But Steve had said it. Had let her know. Now Natasha couldn't let him know. She could never tell him how she really felt, and in that moment she broke. Natasha Romanoff broke down, sobbing heavily, not caring if tears streamed down her face. After what seemed an eternity of grieving and crying, the Black Widow stood up, still holding the Soul Stone to her chest and Captain America's shield in the other. She slipped her hand into the straps, then activated her Pym particle to return back to the others.  
Everyone appeared together, and seeing that they were all successful they didn't notice at first that one of their numbers were missing. Clint saw it first, saw Natasha staring at the transparent floor, her greens eyes swollen and red. "Quiet, quiet!!!" Clint shouted and was rewarded by silence as all eyes fell on to Natasha. She suddenly felt their gaze and became uncharacteristically uncomfortable. She shifted her weight unconsciously before Tony asked her, "Hey, where is Steve? Where's Capsicle?"  
When she didn't respond Tony grew worried, Bruce asked as well, until Nebula finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell all of you. When Thanos went to Vormir, he took Gamora with him, but returned only with the Soul Stone. The stone requires a sacrifice in order to obtain it." Scott Lang spoke up then, "So, So Captain America...is..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. Tony finished it for him, "He died for us. So we can save everyone else." His voice cracked, as he realized he'd never be able to see his friend and make things right between them.  
Thor tried to comfort them by saying, "We have the Stones now, we can bring him back." Natasha finally looked up at everyone and said, "No. The Guardian of the Stone said it's permanent. There is no coming back from this." A look of steely determination flashed over her, as she pushed all of this aside. Emotions would not bring Steve back nor would it win them the mission he gave his life for. Bruce called out to Natasha as he reached for the shield, "Do you, want us to take that and..." He never got to finish the sentence as her grip tightned on the shield and a deadly look fell in her eyes. She lost Steve, she refused to lose his shield. "No. I'll carry it for him now. That's how we honor his memory, how we do right by Captain America. We fight." With that, Natasha strode over to the gauntlet that Bruce and Tony were crafting and placed the Soul Stone into it. It blazed to life, but barely matched the fire now burning in her green eyes.   
The end of Chapter 1, let me know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, thank you all for the likes for the fanfic, I really appreciate it and am glad to give you all something you like. And now, for chapter 2. I do not own Marvel or any of its characters, I am doing this just for fun.  
Chapter Two  
Steve Rogers opened his eyes, a curious feat he didn't think possible, now that he was dead. (I am dead, right?) He thought to himself, as he picked himself up off the floor. The whole area was tinged with a golden hue, and Steve briefly thought maybe this was heaven. He was convinced more of this the moment he saw Bucky, who also caught site of him and the two embraced in a crushing brotherly hug. Then the young kid he fought against at the airport in Berlin, Spider-Man, said, "Whoa, Captain America you're here too?"   
Steve was about to answer when a man wearing a bright red cloak and clothes Steve was sure only a wizard would wear came up to them. "So, you're here. Good, this is it. This will work." Captain America stared at the newcomer with puzzlement before the man apologized and said, "My name is Doctor Strange. I'm the Sorcerer Supreme and Guardian of Earth and all her realities." Steve shook Strange's outstretched hand and was about to reply when Strange cut him off.  
"Steven Grant Rogers, former kid from Brooklyn turned super soldier, the famous Captain America." Steve was speechless so Strange continued, "Sorry, I keep tabs not only on potential threats to Earth but on her greatest defenders, or should I say, Avengers, in your case." Finally finding his voice Cap asked, "So, are we in heaven?" The Sorcerer shook his head before replying, "Sorry, we're not that lucky. We are in the Soul Dimension, the plane of existence created by the Soul Stone."  
"All those who die by the Soul Stone's power come here, and will only return to life when someone who wields all the Infinity Stones commands the Soul Stone to return the lives it took." After hearing this explanation, Steve feels a glimmer of hope as he asks, "So, when they use the Stones to restore everyone lost, does that mean I leave here too?" Strange looks away from the super soldier as he replies, "No, unfortunately not. Your life was sacrificed to obtain the Soul Stone. Your very life powers it's existence into the material plane. To give you back would be to lose the Stone, thus preventing returning everyone else." The three of their faces fell as Steve, Bucky and Peter heard this.  
Peter then asked, "So wait, how can this be? That green lady Star-Lord wanted back is here and she also had her life taken to get the Stone." Doctor Strange turned to Spider-Man as he replied, "Time has no relevance with the Infinity Stones. Even though Gamora was taken first to power the Soul Stone of the past, it sent her here, to the Soul Dimension. It doesn't matter when it happens, everyone comes to this one place." Silence fell over them for a moment as they all digested this, before Cap looked at the Sorcerer and said.  
"You said "So you're here. Good, this is it. That this will work." What did you mean by that?" Doctor Strange then explained he had used the Time Stone to peer into the future, 14,000,065 different futures to determine how many times they could win against Thanos. With only one time for victory for them. "If I tell you now what it is, it'll never happen." Strange finished then, just as a sound seemed to echo around them. It was a woman's voice, seeming to be screaming at the top of her lungs, screaming Steve's name.  
Cap recognized the voice instantly and out of reflex and instinct he called back out to her, "Natasha! Nat!?" An image appeared before them, like a pane of glass. In it, it showed the Black Widow sitting in a body of water looking arouns wildly for Captain America while calling him by his given name. They hear the sound of her hand against his shield, watch in silent tension as she sits for nearly an eternity before looking down and pick up Steve's shield out of the water. They see her break down in tears after looking at the Soul Stone in her hand, her body heaving under each sobbing cry.   
Without thinking Steve rushes to the image and pounds his fist against it, trying to break free of this place. To go to Natasha, to comfort her, apologize for hurting her so and tell her how much he loved her. He passes straight through it before his fist connected at all. He came back around, ready to try again, when Bucky pulls him back. "That won't do any good. Stop, Stop it Steve!" He added with emphasis as it seemed the super soldier started to resist his best friend's plea. He looks back at Bucky with tears and guilt in his eyes as Doctor Strange says, "Sometimes these windows to the outside world appears. Showing us what is going on out there."  
"They appear for each of us, specifically tied to those of us who have others out there that our souls were intertwined with. In this case, Natasha Romanoff." Steve hung his head, guilt threatening to crush him down to nothing, as he says, "I shouldn't have done this. I hurt her, I hurt her so much..." The Sorcerer Supreme cut the super soldier off there before he could say anything else. "If you hadn't, she would have. And it would be you out there devastated, and the universe would be poorer for it. The one victory would never be achieved. I'm sorry, I know how much each of you has lost and sacrificed, but it's the only way."   
Steve fell to his knees, tears running down his face silently, with Bucky kneeling down next to him to throw an arm around him to comfort him. Doctor Strange backed up and walked away, Spider-Man following close behind him. "Will he be alright?" The young wall crawler asked, Strange glancing back first at Cap then at Peter before replying, give him time. This the second he's learning his life is over and he is leaving everyone he ever loved behind again. It's not an easy thing to take in." Peter looked back at Captain America and the Winter Soldier again before stepping in front of Strange, asking desperately.   
"There isn't anything we can do? No way to reverse this for him?" As much as Doctor Strange wanted to show emotion and reassure the young man before him, he couldn't afford the momentary loss of self control. He did place a hand on Spider-Man's shoulder before saying "If I tell you, then it might not happen. Keep quiet about it, please." Then walked briskly away, mentally reviewing all of futures he had scene and comparing to the winning scenario he had scene in order to best judge when the right moments to act were.   
Back on the material plane of existence, Nebula watched the Avengers place the Infinity Stones into the gauntlet. She quietly slipped away without notice and went to the Pym Particle accelerator. Unbeknownst to the Avengers, this wasn't the Nebula from their time. It was the Nebula of the past, still devoted to her foster father's cause. In her hand she held his ship, shrank down to nothing from the Pym Particle. She put it on the energizing platform and began to boot up the machine.  
Meanwhile the Avengers talked amongst themselves as to who would be the one to put on the gauntlet and undo Thanos's snap. Thor argued that he should do it, being an Asgardian and possibly one of the strongest among them, but Bruce in his professor Hulk form told the haggard looking God of Thunder that he was in no shape to do it. Nat spoke up then, "I'll do it then." Before she could even try to argue why Bruce grabbed the gauntlet, ready to put it on. "It would kill you, any of you. I'm the only one here physically strong enough to take it. And it's mostly Gamma radiation anyway. Might not effect me."   
Still Black Widow tried to push on by saying, "Steve gave his life for this moment, its only right that..." Rage crept back into his heart as Bruce saw what she was getting at and in a harsher tone than he meant he fired back, "Right that what? You die too? In the hopes of what? Being together in the afterlife? Natasha that is nonsense. Steve didn't sacrifice himself just for you go an die like that. He did it to give us all a chance at life. You most of all." Beaten back, Natasha came back to her senses and apologized, with Bruce giving a warm smile as he said.   
"Don't worry, no offense taken. It'll be ok. Alright, let's do this." Professor Hulk began to slide the gauntlet over his hand, and it changed shape to form around his massive hand. Once in place the Infinity Stones flared to life and the titanic energies of the cosmos roared through Bruce's body. He roared in rage and pain before he steadied himself. The light of the Stones died down again, as Professor Hulk inspected his gauntlet covered right hand. "Alright, here goes nothing." Bruce focused all his will, and hearts desire to bring back everyone who was snapped out of existence by Thanos, even tried to force his will into the Soul Stone to make it releases Captain America.  
He snapped his fingers, and from the pain alone he felt he almost wished he hadn't done it. The room exploded in a shower of multicolored light and energy, the energy surging through Bruce's arm and searing it to an almost unrecognizable appendage. He fell to his hands and knees, Thor was there in an instant to help him back up. The Hulk's healing factor was already starting to kick in, but it was pushed to its max, barely even starting to reverse the damage dealt to his body. Bruce looked at everyone as he asked, "Did it work?" Tony walked out to the lobby and saw birds long gone from the snap suddenly land in the tree outside the window.  
Clint's phone began to ring, with his wife Laura on the other end, frantically trying to figure out what had happened to them. Clint answered with tears streaming down his cheeks as he silently thanked Steve for this moment. Bruce looked at Natasha with sadness in his eyes. "I tried, Nat. I tried so hard, to get Steve back. But I couldn't. I'm so sorry" the Black Widow stifled a sniffle before saying, "I know you did your best. It's ok." And as she moved to hug her large friend for comfort and for his effort, the floor around them erupted in a shower of debris as Thanos's ship returned to real size, tearing a massive whole in the Avengers compound.  
Thanos stood in his armor on the bridge of his ship and looked out the window at the building below him. He turned to Ebony Maw and said, "Open fire." With that, super heated laser blasts and plasma rained down at the Avengers compound, nearly obliterating it. Thanos teleported down to the ground and met with Nebula. "Get me the gauntlet. Kill anyone who stands in your way." She bowed as she said, "Yes father. What will you do now?" Thanos sat on a pile of rubble with his double bladed sword and said simply, "Now, I will wait."  
And that's it for Chapter two. I know this might seem like an Endgame fanfiction more than a Romanogers one, but in order to get where I want to I have to include all of this. Hope you all like this! Let me know in the comments!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, reading all your comments and seeing your likes and loves and support is awesome! It makes me happy to see you like what I'm writting and patiently wait for the next chapter. It means a lot! Question, would it make the story better with a title and chapter names? Let me know. I don't own Marvel or any of its property or characters, I do this just for fun.  
Chapter Three  
Once, while on a mission to discover who was behind the assassination of Nick Fury, Captain America and Black Widow went incognito to a computer store too hack into an encrypted S.H.I.E.L.D. usb drive recovered from the Lumerian Star. Handed to Steve as Fury lay dying from the Winter Soldier's sniper rifle. They would learn Fury faked his death, but not before traveling to the Army base in New Jersey that Steve trained at, its location revealed through Natasha's efforts to break the encryption. Once there they encountered the mind of Arnim Zola, a Swiss scientist and an operative of HYDRA.  
Zola stalled the two of the long enough for a missile strike to hit the base and demolish it. Without hesitation or thought for himself Steve had raised his shield and held Nat close to protect her from the falling debris. She remembered feeling an intense fear, not just for her life but for Steve's. She never would have thought he would have been strong enough to hold the shield up with all the wreckage and move it off of them. A sizeable piece of debrise had managed to slip through and strike Natasha unconscious , so she was unable to see how he had accomplished this.  
Nor once he had freed the both of them did she see how Steve had cradled her in his arms, worry furrowed all over his bloody and dust covered face as he looked at Natasha's still form. His superior hearing and sight rewarded him as he saw the minute rise and fall of her shallow breathing and her steady heartbeat. Natasha had said to Steve after they had cleaned up at Sam Wilson's house that she owed him, to which he staunchly refused that she owed him anything. Natasha asked Steve to be honest with her if the situation was reversed would he trust her to save him. He said he would now and that he's always honest.  
These memories flooded the Black Widow's mind as she held up her right arm, Captain America's shield strapped tightly to it, mimicking Steve as he once saved her as she now did her best to old up tons if concrete and steel. Even with the super soldier serum coursing through her veins, it was not quite as powerful as the one Steve was given. Her muscles screamed in protest, but she dug down deep into the depths of her soul, summoning all her will, her love of her family in the Avengers, but mostly of Steve.  
Using all of this Natasha managed to go from a kneeling position to a standing one, then with a groan that built into a throated shout of rage and pain the Black Widow managed to push and tilt the shield up abd away to slide the building wreckage off her. She looked down to Tony and pulled him to his feet. Thor burst up from the rubble, Stormbreaker and Mjolnir in each hand. Natasha hit the coms in her ear and tried to reach the others. Scott called in ok, as did Clint, but Rocket, Rhodey and Bruce were trapped beneath them.  
Bruce in his Professor Hulk form struggled in his weakened condition to hold more wreckage off them as water poured in around them. Rhodey's exoskeleton that allowed him to walk was short circuiting and he struggled to keep his head above water. So Rocket grabbed his friend by the collar and struggled to climb up a girder and keep his friend' from drowning. Ant-Man raced his way to them in his shrunken form, while Hawkeye reported that they weren't alone. Aliens were after the gauntlet, which meant only one thing to the Avengers. Somehow, Thanos was alive, and back for the Infinity Stones.  
Black Widow, Iron Man and Thor made their way through the rubble, until finally spotting the Mad Titan, seemingly sitting there waiting for them. This Thanos was armored, and bearing a fearsome looking double bladed sword. As they approached him, the Mad Titan smiled before he said, "You could not live with your own failure. You couldn't move on. So now you are back right where you started. Back to me." Thanos stood up to his full height, towering over them. "I know what you have done. I know your travels into the past to collect the Stones."  
"It was there that I learned I would be successful in my mission, bring balance to a universe in chaos. And I tnought, that through all of that, those who survived would be greatful for the life they still had. Now I know different. There will always be those who cannot except it and resist. In order to prevent this, I will simply kill all of you and reduce your planet, your precious Earth to atoms." Even hearing the sincerity in his voice, Natasha couldn't help but choke out a stunned reply, "What? Blow up the..."  
Thanos finished for her, "Earth, yes. Start over. Create life that will be grateful for what it's been given." Anger surged through Black Widow as she spat at the Mad Titan, "A world built out of blood." Thanos mearly grabbed his blade and stared savagely at the three of them as he said. "It doesn't matter. None of you will be around to tell anyone about it!" With that, the three Avengers leapt at Thanos and the battle was joined at last.  
Thor flung Mjolnir at the Mad Titan while Black Widow ran forward, shield raised while taking aim with her pistol and ripping off shots. Only a few of the rounds found their way past sections of Thanos's armor to either dent against his thick skin or tear into his flesh. He delected Mjolnir back into Thor's grasp, which left him wide open to a repulsor blast from Iron Man that took off the Thanos's helmet. Black Widow closed the gap between herself and Thanos, and swung with all her might into the area just below his knee. The vibranium shield clanged heavily and Thanos's grunt of pain was music to her ears.  
It was short-lived as Thanos reared back and punched her in the face with his free hand. Stars swam in her vision for a moment but she recovered quickly, and again Black Widow swung the shield, right into Thanos's side where his kidney was. With a roar he whipped around with such speed, if one blinked it would have been undetectable. With her enhanced reflexes Black Widow saw it coming and raised Captain America's shield in time to block the strike. With a clang that almost broke the sound barrier, the shield saved her life. It couldn't keep her from being flung away like a rag doll, super serum or not.  
Iron Man and Thor each traded blows with the Mad Titan, even combining their attacks as Thor used Mjolnir and Stormbreaker to channel lightning into Tony's armor to boost the power of his repulsors. Thanos blocked it all, knocking Iron Man aside and going toe to toe with Thor. Mjolnir was flung to the wayside and Thor struck repeatedly with Stormbreaker, actually managing to cleave Thanos's weapon in two and scoring decent hits into the Mad Titan. A powerful sucker punch had the Asgardian God of Thunder reeling.  
Thanos struck with his blade only to lock up with head of Stormbreaker, so Thanos began to push down on it with all his weight. In his out of shape condition, Thor couldn't stop him, and watch with fear as the blade of his mighty axe edged down closer and closer, biting into the first layer of his armor. The Mad Titan smiled before pushing harder. As Natasha regained her wits, she saw what was happening and refuesed to let another member of her family die the hands of this monster.  
Black Widow scurried to where Mjolnir fell and prepared to heave with all her might in the hopes that maybe her strength would be enough to at least throw it to Thor. It lifted from the ground as if it weighed nothing. She didn't let the shock register, as time was not something she could afford. Natashs hurled it with all her fury and watched as the legendary hammer sailed through the air and crashed into the side of Thanos's head. And as the Mad Titan was propelled away from Thor, Mjolnir instantly returned to Black Widows outstretched hand.  
Thor smiled at her as he said, "To think she said she wasn't worthy back during the time of Ultron. She could have put the others to shame." Black Widow continued her assault on Thanos, raining down blows with Mjolnir and Cap's shield. She even called down lightning to strike at Thanos, blowing off what remained of his armor. He came back harder than ever, swinging so swiftly and so mightly he left no room to counter, only to block. In one particular heavy handed strike he cleaved Cap's shield in two before kicking Black Widow full in the chest, sending her tumbling across the battlefield.  
"You know, with all my warmongering. All my conquests, all the bloodshed, it wasn't born of malice. It was out of need to create balance. But after this, I will enjoy what I do here, I will enjoy destroying Earth." Thanos said as he stood triumphantly over all of them. The Black Widow refuesed to conceed defeat though, and climbed back to her feet. She tightened the strap on broken shield, and steeled herself for what was probably her last battle. Suddenly, a voice she had not heard in years crackled over the comms. "Hey, is the Smithonian still standing? Got some friends and fossils to see there."  
Out of thin air, a portal appeared next to her and Sam Wilson, the Falcon flew out to land beside her, then Bucky stepped through. Then Doctor Strange. Thousands of thousands of portals opened, with everyone who had been snapped away stepping though to join the battle. Black Widow found herself to be surrounded by Wanda, Shuri, Valkery, the real Nebula and Gamora from the past. Ant-Man crashed through the debris as he grew to his Giant-Man form, placing Hulk, Rocket and Rhodey down as his Warmachine armor snapped onto him. Everone was there, eliciting another memory Natasha had with Steve. When they first started teaining the new Avengers, something he had said, she now said as proudly as he had then. "AVENGERS!!!" Black Widow looked around once more before saying with a smile, "ASSEMBLE!!!"  
With that comes the close of Chapter Three. Again, I apologize if this seems like an Endgame rewrite fanfiction, but its all part of the story and as Doctor Strange said, needs to happen this way and if I tell you why it might not happen. Just kidding, but trust me just stick with me and we will get more Romanogers I promise. Let me know what you all think!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I have been recieving all of your positive feed back and love of the story and it fills me with joy to see you all react and love the vision I have. I love this story, I read it over again after posting it, but its really for all you fans out there. I do not own Marvel, or its property or characters. Everything I do is for fun. With out further ado, here it is. Chapter four!  
Captain America stared at the floor, still on his hands and knees. He had accepted the fact that once he sacrificed his life to obtain the Soul Stone he was more than likely never going to see Natasha again. To have a life with her. Never see the Avengers, fight alongside them, make amends with Tony for lying to him about Bucky. Steve had felt sure he had accepted it and was at peace with his decision. After learning though that he would still be stuck in the Soul Stone while everyone else left brought it all crushing back down around him. This was the second time he had laid down his life for the betterment of all.  
The level of unfairness and loss refuesed to leave Steve's soul. He remembered when he had left the hospital after recovering enough from the fight with Bucky under HYDRA's control, he had let Natasha take him back to his apartment. It was still in shambles from the Winter Soldier shooting through it. Natasha tried to help Steve move around the apartment, but he stubbornly waved her off, despite the pain he was in. He wasn't sure why he was here, and he wandered around aimlessly for a bit, with Nat watching his every movement, waiting to help with anything he needed. Steve stumbled against the edge of his couch, and as he did Natasha was there to hold him back up.  
They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, neither saying anything, until they both broke apart, their emotions running on full tilt. Natasha wanted to comfort him, it was clear to Steve that she did, but he also knew that she viewed many emotions as weakness on her part. He didn't hold that against her, it was the Red Room's fault, not hers. According to Sam, Natasha had been the one to find him on the edge of the Patomic and radioed in the medivac. She had been with him almost round the clock, only leaving when Sam gave her no choice but to comply. As much as Steve wanted to explore what might be between them he knew that they were both broken at the moment.   
All of Natasha's background had been uploaded to the internet when they brought down S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA, so she would have to burn many bridges and build new ones, new aliases. She also had to figure out who she could trust, although in his heart Steve knew Nat trusted him. And Steve was broken knowing his best friend, who he thought had died 70 years ago was alive as a brainwashes assassin who nearly killed him. Only to rescue him and fade into obscurity. Steve's faith in the government he had sacrificed himself for 70 years ago was now shaken.   
In order for any kind of healthy relationship to form between them, Steve knew they needed time to get themselves right again. Still, as enhanced as they were, and as much as they were Superheroes, they were only human. Steve reached out for Nat, who hesitantly turned back and slipped into his arms and wrapped hers around him. They stayed like that for a while until Natasha asked in a quiet voice, "What do we do now?" Steve brushed his lips to the top of her head, her scent filling his nostrils and soothing his tortured soul. "We rebuild. We can come back from this."   
Natasha looked up at him, her green eyes full of questions she decided to bring to light, "How? How can we? The world..." Steve shushed her gently by placing a finger to her lips, a risky move he knew to perform on the infamous Black Widow, even in his condition she might react violently. He decided the gambit was worth it, and Steve was rewarded with having Nat quiet down and not eviscerate him with one of her many hidden blades. He continued then by saying, "I'm going to look for Bucky. I know what he's done, but it's not his fault. I can save him. Even if I can't I have to try."   
Natash knew that was coming so she lowered her head, only to have Steve lift it back up by her chin, another risky move she allowed him to do."You will go and do what yoy do best. Then we meet somewhere in the middle. We can debrief each other about what we find then." Nat raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly as she replied, "A private debriefing? Between just the two of us?" Steve smiled at her meaning and felt his heart soar a bit before composing himself as he replied, "Yes Ma'am" Natasha smiled herself at that before saying, "Come on, let's get you to Sam's house. You need bed rest, otherwise you'll keel over and I'll wind up actually having to visit your fossil display at Smithonian then."  
They both laughed at that and carefully made their way out of the apartment back to Natasha's car. Steve would have given anything for that debriefing to have actually happen, but the Avengers had been needed to mop up HYDRA, and while they had been doing that, Cap saw Hulk and Black Widow grow closer. Saw sparks between them, then Ultron happened. Now all Steve could do was reminis about what was and what might have been. Bucky decided he had seen his best friend brought down to this state and did his best to get him out of it.  
"Steve, listen to me. There has to be some way to get you out of this. Stark and your friend Banner out their are some of the most brilliant guys on Earth, plus we got a wizard on our side. An actual wizard Steve!" Cap looked up at his friend and couldn't help but smile at Bucky, and through this act of brotherhood felt some of the warmth returning to his soul. "We just got you back, punk. Like hell am I going to lose you again." Steve stood up and claped a hand onto Bucky's shoulder as he said, "Thanks Buck, I needed that." No sooner had he spoken those words did a massive clap of Thunder split the air among them.  
Strange came over to them, his face a grim mask of determination as he said, "It's time. They've used the power of the Infinity Stones to undo what Thanos had wrought on the universe. We won't be here much longer, but I have to say...it's been an honor, Captain." Strange held out his hand again once more, and Captain America shook it as he said, "Give em hell!" Instantly Doctor Strange disappeared, with many others following him. Bucky looked back at Steve for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time and heard Steve say, "Don't do anything stupid till I get back." With tears in his eyes the Winter Soldier replied, "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you!"   
To which Steve replied, "You're a punk" and just as Bucky was about to disappear completely he managed to say "Jerk." A call back to their first parting back in WWII. With that, the super soldier was left alone in the Soul Dimension, with only Gamora to keep him company. Before either of them could say anything a thing another image appeared before them. It showed them Black Widow, Thor and Iron Man facing down Thanos among the ruins of the Avengers compound.  
They heard the exchange of words between them, and as Steve heard what Thanos intended to do to Earth he said in a stunned tone, "He's a madman."   
Cap turned to his only companion now and asked, "He's a madman, isn't he?" Gamora looked back quickly at Captain America and replied before turning her attention back to the display before them. "You have no idea." The Super Soldier shuddered hearing this, praying to any who would listen that Strange was right and this plan of his would lead to victory. He watched as his family fought their hardest against Thanos, neither gaining much ground, and his heart soared as he watched Nat wield his shield flawlessly. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw Thanos use his might double bladed sword to swat Black Widow away like she was nothing more than a mere bug.  
He watched as she rolled to a heap on the ground, and Steve let his breath he hadn't realized he had been holding out as Black Widow rolled on to her back, revealing the shield had protected her from the attack. It turned back to Thor and Tony, raining blow after blow apon the Mad Titan, and using a conbined effort of Thor's lightning and Iron Man's repulsors to try and blast Thanos into oblivion. Only to watch in horror as Thanos used his weapon to deflect the attack harmlessly away. He watched helplessly as Thanos struck multiple blows at Iron Man and knocked him away, multiple cuts running all over Tony's armor. He saw Thor go on the offensive, saw Stormbreaker cleave the double bladed sword in two.   
It was too good to last as Cap watched Thanos recover and begin to push Stormbreaker back into Thor, knowing it was only a matter of time before he killed the Asgardian, when Mjolnir suddenly flew out of nowhere and smash Thanos off of Thor. It returned to Natasha's hand, and Steve looked on with utter amazement and pride as she used both his shield and Thor's Mjolnir in perfect harmony and beat the Mad Titan back, before having his heart ripped out as he watched Thanos recover again to pound away mercilessly at Black Widow until he cut through Captain America's shield and kicked Natasha away   
Steve watched on as all hope seemed lost, until he saw the portals opening up all around Nat and the others. Watched as the vanished return and prepared to fight Thanos and his army. He looked on as Natasha surveyed everyone around her and watched her smile as she shouted, "AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!!!!" And as they all charged into Thanos and his forces, Steve couldn't help but laugh and say, "That's my line." Gamora turned to him and smiles as she put a hand on his shoulder. "And she delivered it for you, beautifully." Together they watched on as the final battle played out before them.  
And that's all for chapter four. A bit of Romanogers stuff finally with some review in a perspective from Steve. I borrowed part of the apartment scene between Steve and Nat from a different fanfic, but I can't remember who wrote it or what it was called. I altered it slightly, but still wish to give credit where it's due. So if the person who inspired me sees this I hope they don't mind and enjoy as much as you all do. Let me know what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your patience and support of this story. Your comments and likes are amazing and it makes me feel good as an author to know my work is appreciated. I'm excited to deliver to you all the next chapter! I do not own Marvel, its property or characters. I do this just for fun. Now, for Chapter Five!  
Chapter Five  
The Avengers, Wankandan and Asgardian Armies met with Thanos and his entire legion of alien super warriors and nightmares from beyond the edge of known space. The sounds of multiple weapons, various powers and abilities sounding off did nothing to drone out the sounds of the wounded and dying on both sides. Giant-Man literally punched one of the Chitari serpent carriers out of sky, killing it and all those it crushed as it fell from the sky. Spider-Man and Iron-Man met in heat of the battle, with the younger man as excited as ever to be apart of all of this.   
"Mr. Stark! This is way more insane than when we were back on Titan with the Guardians and Doctor Strange! Remember that? When we lost and we got dusted but you all stayed here? That was so weird, I tried to ask Strange how long we were there but he went on and on about the concept of time and..."Peter's fast paced rant was cut short as a teary eyed Tony pulled him into a crushing hug. "Oh, ok. Yeah, this is nice. Missed you too sir." Their reuinion was cut short as they heard Hawkeye on the comms tell them that enemy forces were closing in on him, on to the gauntlet.   
Iron-man and Spider-man both took the air, and upon sighting Clint becoming overwhelmed by the four armed slavering monsters Tony cut the ones closest to Hawkeye down with his repulsors while Spider-Man web slung in. One of the aliens managed to tackle Clint from behind, forcing him to toss the gauntlet into the air. Proxima Midnight was there in instant, her outstretched hand ready to grab hold of her master's prize.  
Time slowed down to Peter as he aimed carefully and with Karen's on board targeting to help he reduced the margin to miss by one tenth and prayed it was enough. Spider-Man fired his webbing and was exhilarated when he saw it attach to the gauntlet and snatch it back into his grasp before the enemy could get it. Now all eyes where after him, as he continued to duck, bob, weave and dodge countless attackers. Proxima growled deep in her throat before Black Widow landed in front of her. "Going somewhere? We haven't had time to catch up!" The super spy quipped with a sardonic grin.  
Proxima narrowed her eyes and drew both of her blades as she replied, "You've only met and defeated a different version of myself, most likely with help. I guarantee you alone will not be successful this time." No sooner had Proxima stated this did she attack, moving quicker than most eyes could follow, any normal person would have been caught unaware and died a grisly death at the hands of the Mistress of the Black Order. Natasha Romanoff was no mere ordinary person. The Black Widow moved just as swiftly, catching her enemy's blade on Steve's shield and swiftly uppercutting Proxima with Mjolnir, then swiftly spun and kicked her full force in the abdomen sending her bouncing away to land in a crumpled heap.   
Corvua Glaive snuck silently behind Natasha, and as he leapt to strike, he was knocked out of mid air by Falcon, and as he rolled to his feet he looked upon the emotionless face and steel blue eyes of the Winter Soldier. Wasting no time Bucky opened fire with his assault rifle, forcing Corvus on the defensive, and after closing the gap between them the Winter Soldier blocked a strike from Corvus's glaive and punched him in his angular face with all his might with his right hand. The alien reeled from this, his head spinning. (This was impossible! No human could hit that hard, and it wasn't even the human's metal arm. What manner of...) Corvus's line of thought was interrupted by Bucky continuously landing solid punches and kicks that began to break bones.  
Black Panther tore his way through all that came before him, ran up to a ledge and dove off it, landing in the center of a group of beasts before unleahsing the kinetic energy stored up in his armor like a massive grenade. He helped Clint back to his feet and the two of them worked in tandem to cut down more of the alien attackers. Tony met Doctor Strange on the field, asking him, "Please, tell me this is the one you saw us winning." Cutting down an alien attacker Strange simply replied, "If I tell you, it won't happen." Wanda landed infront of Thanos, her eyes glaring with intensity of a Red Dwarf star. "You took...Everything from me, Monster!!!" Thanos looked at her with annoyance as he finished running through an Asgardian warrior and said, "Child, I don't even know you." Scarlet Witch's eyes hardened like lasers as she replied, "You will." Before Thanos could even think to strike her with his sword he felt himself caught in an invisible vice grip.  
It tightened, and continued to tighten, as tendrils of Wanda's chaotic and psychic energy began to lash his skin, burning and peeling away the first several layers. For the first time in his life, he screamed in pure agony, and Wanda slowly smiled as she poured more of her power into the attack. Meanwhile, Spider-Man struggled to keep the gauntlet out of enemy hands, punching and kicking and web shooting with all the skill he had. One of the four armed aliens managed to latch onto him, then another and in a panic he screamed, "KAREN!! ACTIVATE INSTANT KILL MODE!!!" The normally blue eyes of Peter's armored mask instantly turned red and the spider legs that were housed in the armor came out, stabbing, gutting and eviscerating anything that got too close.  
"Yes! It's working! Ooo, sorry, sorry! Don't want to have to kill you even though you're wierd mad dog alien things but I can't stop, ahhhh, it's not working!!!! Help!!!!" Falcon swooped over and shouted, "Shoot me a line kid!" Spider-Man did just that, and after Falcon held onto it and soared into the sky it pulled the wall crawler free. "Yes, it worked!!! It worked!!! Thanks man, hey sorry bout that time at the airport I kicked your ass and webbed you and metal arm guy to the floor and..." Peter never to to finish as an oversized alien hammer crashed into him and knocked him to the ground. Falcon dove down at Cull Obsidian and impales the massive brute with his armored wings, and watches the light leave the stunned aliens eyes as he falls backwards to the ground.  
Thor cleaved his way through the enemy with Stormbreaker, calling down a massive bolt of lightning to take down one of the ape like giants as he made his way over to Black Widow. She and Proxima traded blows with one another, so when the opportunity to strike arose Thor took it, flinging the mighty axe at Proxima's unprotected back, only to watch in astonishment as Natasha leaped up and over Proxima's shoulder and caught the weapon in mid flight. She sent it back to Thor as she said, "I've got this."   
To prove her point, after blocking a strike with the broken shield Natasha blasted Proxima through the chest with a bolt of lightning, watching as the alien's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell dead to the ground. The God of Thunder chuckled as he said, "Fair enough. Shall we?" Finishing with a sweep of his hand back to the battle at hand. With a smile on their faces they rejoined the struggle. Wanda gleafully looked on as Thanos writhed in pain under her wrath, until the Mad Titan finally found his voice and called to Ebony Maw. "F-Fire on my position!" Maw hesitated for a moment as he replied. "But my Lord, our tropps are still down there, as are you. We will incur..." With another pained scream Thanos cut him off as he bellowed, "DO IT!!!!"   
Once again, massive lasers and plasma rained down on them, killing indiscriminately all it touched. Doctor Strange and his fellow wizards managed to get wards up in time to begin to shield all of them, but it wasn't in time enough to stop a blast from striking near Wanda, throwing her through the air and breaking her concentration. Thus releasing Thanos, who was suddenly staring at the gauntlet. In the bombardment, Spider-Man had been flung by a blast like a rag doll and lost his grip on the gauntlet. The Mad Titan wasted no time in grabbing it and shoving his right hand into it. He nearly collapsed from the pain as the power of the cosmos coursed through his now damaged body.   
Suddenly, Thanos's ship stopped firing at the Avengers and their armies, instead turning their weapons skyward. A furiously glowing object streaked down from the atmosphere like a falling star, never slowing even when the ship brought all its weapons to bear on it in am attempt to blow it to oblivion. Captain Marvel crashed through the hull of the ship as the energy rounds fired at her bounced off harmlessly. She landed on the darkened deck of the bridge, her aura glowing with the heat of a thousand suns. Maw's skin began to blacken and peel away as Carol turned to face him, her eyes glowing like a nuclear blast furnace. As he attempted to use his magic on her, Captain Marvel simply raised her hand and unleashed a fully powered plasma bolt, completely disintegrating Maw from his place on the ship.  
She then proceded to fly through the ship, literally, tearing it apart at supesonic speeds. She caught sight of Thanos with the gauntlet and in an instant Carol closed the distance between them to engage him in battle. They traded punches briefly before Thanos made a grab for the Captain's head. She caught his gauntlet covered had in hers and arrested his movement, to his astonishment. With a bit more pressure she force his wrist to bend back painfully, nearing the breaking point. Thinking quickly and in desperation Thanos ripped the Power Stone from it's place in the gauntlet. He used it's power to strengthen his punch that once it connected sent Carol spiraling away from with the force of a meteor. He was about to snap his fingers when again Mjolnir crashed into him and Black Widow landed on his back. Thanos knocked the hammer away and reached to pull Natasha down.  
She held on tight and hunkered down, but it was only a matter of time. Iron Man saw this, and looked at Doctor Strange, who raised one finger as he looked back into Tony's eyes. Stark knew what the Sorcerer Supreme meant. This was it, this was their one time. Black Widow jammed her Widow bites into Thanos's unprotected neck and fired them, the thousands of volts of electricity enough to stun the Mad Titan briefly. Iron Man dropped from the sky and grabbed hold of the gauntlet, but Thanos recovered. He bashed his head into Natasha's face, knocking her off him, then kicked Tony so hard in the chest his armor did nothing to prevent two of his ribs from breaking as he was flung back from the force of it.  
Thanos allowed himself a smile as he looked at Tony, ragged and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, unable to get up. This was it. This was his moment, Thanos was sure of it. In a hoarse but triumphant voice the Mad Titan declared, "I am inevitable!" And snapped his fingers without hesitation. Only sound of metal fingers followed, causing Thanos to look at the back of his gauntlet covered hand. The Infinity Stones were missing, all of them. With horror Thanos looked back at Tony, as the Stones assembled into formation on his gauntlet and their power flowed into Tony. When he could finally breathe from the pain, Tony looked Thanos in the eyes with determination as he said. "...And I...I am...Iron Man!!!" The sound of Iron Man's fingers snapping with the power of the Infinity Stones split the air and blinded everyone momentarily in the explosion of light.  
As everyone's vision returned, the sight of Iron Man falling to his knees, his arm and armor on his right side melted and blackened to disgusting proportions met their eyes first. Followed by Thanos's army blowing away like dust in the wind, with Thanos joining them soon after, a look of utter shock and defeat on his face before disappearing. Before Tony could hit the dirt Spider-Man was there to catch him. Peter repeatedly called to him, but Tony's eyes just stared ahead, as if he was already gone, his ragged breaths the only indocation he was alive. Pepper in her Rescue armor landed next to them as Peter set him down gently and continued to call out to his mentor. "Mr. Stark!! Mr. Stark!! We did it!! You did it Mr. Stark!! You beat him, sir. You did it, we won sir. Tony!!!"   
No longer Spider-Man but 17 year old Peter Parker, he broke down in tears as he said his mentor's first name, the man who had become a second father to him. Natasha wrapped her arms around the boy and scooped him away as Pepper knelt down and looked into her husband's eyes, which at last focused on her. His lips managed to twist into one of his half hearted smiles, so Pepper gently kissed him before resting her forehead on his. Gently she said to him, desperately trying to keep her voice from breaking. "It's ok now. We're going to be ok now. You can rest now, Tony. I love you, you can rest now." With that, the light from both Tony Stark's eyes and the ARC reactor faded away. Iron Man passed away, at peace knowing he had saved Earth and his family one last time.  
And that is the end for this chapter guys. I gotta tell ya, I'm shaking with this one, I put a lot of heart and the emotions I felt the day I saw Endgame at this point in theaters and I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright everyone, its that time again. This is also my first fanfiction ever, I hope to actually become a published author someday so this is good practice! Thank you all for this journey and I hope you'll like whats next! I don't own Marvel, it's property or any of its characters, I do this just for fun.

Chapter Six

Steve and Gamora stood staring at the images the Soul Dimension provided them, watching the events of the battle unfold before their eyes. Gamora's breathe hitched in her throat a moment when Thanos obtained the gauntlet that Tony and Professor Hulk made. Steve yelled in exhilration when Natasha hit Thanos with Mjolnir to stop another snap, but found himself praying again once the Mad Titan tried to grab her to keep Nat safe a little while longer. They watched as Tony managed to steal the Infinity Stones and declare defiantly to Thanos that he was Iron Man before snapping his fingers.  
Even they were blinded by the light, and once they could see again, Steve was stricken by the sight of Tony, knowing right away from the damage Iron Man had sustained he was dying, if he wasn't dead already. Seeing Thanos and his armies blow away in the wind barely did anything to squash the anguish the super soldier felt. They watched in silence as young Peter desperately tried to talk to Tony, until he broke down into tears and Natasha gently pulled him away. Steve watched Pepper say her goodbyes and kiss her husband a final time before Earth's greatest defender passed away.   
Even though she didn't know him, or any of his companions well, Gamora's time with her family, the Guardians of the Galaxy helped her understand what Captain America was going through. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and as Steve looked to her, he allowed himself to be pulled into her embrace. "It's ok, it's over now. They did it. They're all safe now." She said softly to Cap, as he started to break down both over the loss of his friend and the joy of their success. "I know, I'm glad your family is back." Steve replied as they pulled away from each other.  
"As I am glad at the return of yours." Gamora looked back, staring at her past self standing callously over an unconscious Quill. Her face twisted in heartbreak for a moment as she said, "I only wish I could be there, Peter has lost so much. Not the Spider. My Peter, his mother, his father, his adoptive father. Now...me. It's not fair." She felt a swell of jealousy and rage fill her as she lokked at the Gamora of the past. It soon passed as Gamora realized that while her past self wasn't in love with Quill, she would eventually. Quill would be relentless until he won her over, knowing he had done it once already. Gamora took comfort in knowing that Peter wouldn't be alone.  
Steve watched as everyone began to tend to the wounded, his eyes searching for Natasha. Eventually he spotted her, picking up the other half of his shield. The Black Widow walked a short distance away, looking for a secluded area amidst all of the chaos. Once she was sure no one was paying attention to her, Natasha dropped Mjolnir and fell to her knees. She held each half of the shield in each hand, then Natasha slowly put them together to form the whole shield, only then did she say softly. "We did it....soldier. We won. Because of you, we're all safe now." Her breath hitched for a moment as heavy emotions threatened to crush Natasha with their enormity before she continued. "I...I miss you...so much right now. It doesn't feel right to not have you here with us...with...me."  
Unable to hold back the tears the Black Widow's shoulders shook slightly as she quietly sobbed before saying, "I'm going to fix this. I'll ask T'challa to help me get this baby as good as new in no time." Her senses must have detected something as Mjolnir suddenly flew into her hand as Natasha stood and whirled around, ready to strike, only to find Clint standing there. The archer wrapped his arms aound her in a comforting hug, with no resistance on Natasha's part. Steve was glad Nat's best friend was there for her while he wasn't. The super soldier knew it would be a while, but eventually with help from Clint and the Avengers she would heal and find happiness someday.  
This was a small comfort for Steve, who continued to watch as Pepper carried Tony's body away and everyone else set about leaving the area as well, to get some much needed rest. With that, the image of what was happening on Earth faded away, and Steve suddenly found himself thinking. (Well, now what? What becomes of us?) Cap sighed as he sat down, staring off into where the image was last. (When they return the Soul Stone, are we released to the afterlife? Or is this our afterlife here?" The super soldier had never been one for philosophical contemplating, but with nothing drawing his attention he couldn't help but feel his thoughts wander there.  
He couldn't begin to know how much time had passed out there in the material plane, as Steve had thought of ways to try and occupy his time and mind. Most of which had consisted of exercising and shadow boxing, anything to keep the super soldier from staying locked within his own mind. To keep from thinking of Natasha too much, the pain of being away from her growing larger the longer Steve focused on her. As much as Cap wanted to keep her memories with him to make him happy, but Steve assumed it was probably still to early to do so. He still hadn't properly grieved over his own passing. (That's probably it, would explain why thinking of Nat hurts instead of helping. Man this could drive anybody crazy.)   
Steve thought to himself, and jumped slightly when Gamora lightly touched his shoulder. She apologized before saying, "Look over there, something is happening." Cap looked to where the warrior was pointing and saw another image had manifested before them. It was at Tony and Pepper's lake house, everyone was dresses in black. Gamora spoke softly then, "A funeral. I wasn't sure if humans did that." Steve mearly shook his yes in afformation as he watched on, as Pepper, along with her's and Tony's daughter Morgan, placed the first ARC reactor Tony had ever made all those years ago in a wreath. It still sat in its glass case, the reactor surrounded by bronze platting with the phrase, "Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart."   
Together, mother and daughter placed it in the water and gently cast it off, watching it sail out into the center of the lake. Gripping each others hands tightly they walked up from the beach back up to the front lawn, greeting all who had come. Everyone who had made a difference in Tony's life, and who he had done the same for as well. Quill and the Guardians of the Galaxy placed a holographic imager with Gamora's face on display beneath a massive willow tree. It was odd seeing her past self with them, watching her own funeral in a sense. This Gamora was still turse and aloof with the Guardians, Quill most of all, but Gamora still smiled in her place in the Soul Dimension. (Give yourself time, girl. You'll love him, and all of them. And you'll be greater for it.) The warrior thought to herself.  
Steve caught sight of Natasha finally, she wore a simple black dress, with his shield fully repaired and resting comfortably on her shoulders. "Looks good on her" he said lightly, and Gamora turned her attention to him as looked at her a moment and explained. "The shield, it looks good on her, Natasha." Gamora looked back at the funeral a moment before turning back to ask. "Do you think she will keep it? Or will she leave it here?" The super soldier chuckled slightly before replying, "If I know Nat, as I'm sure I do, she'll keep it. People will die before they take that thing from her." Gamora looked back at the redheaded woman and nodded her approval. "It does look good on her then."  
Natasha came forward then, with Steve's compass. She placed it next to Gamora's imager, along with a picture of Steve in his Captain America armored uniform. Slowly she got up, and made her way back to the house to join the others. The image faded away again, agonizing Steve and nearly breaking his heart, for he didn't get to see if she Natasha was alright. If she was getting comfort, and then rage filled his heart as Steve realised more than anything he wanted to be there now. He wanted to kiss away all the hurt and all the tears Natasha felt and shed. In a loss of self control Captain America fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the floor with enough force that it could have shattered concrete.  
Gamora gently placed a hand on his shoulder as she said, "It's alright Steven. It's alright." Breathing hard, Cap could only shake his head yes in response, which prompted Gamora to continue. "I have to say, your large green friend would be impressed, that was quite the display of rage there." This actually caused Steve to laugh, to which he explained, "Well, Bruce was trying to recreate the super soldier formula from my blood mixed with Gamma radiation. So he must get that from me I guess." The levity was good, Cap felt himself feeling better by the second. He got up from the floor, and walked away from where they were with Gamora, the two of them exchanging tales from their lives.  
On the material plane, Morgan sat on a bench on the front porch with her Uncle, Happy Hogan. "I miss Daddy." She said softly, as Happy wrapped an arm around her."Me too kiddo, me too." He said, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "Are you hungry?" He asked, and she nodded yes. "What do you want?" She said with a toothy smile, "A cheeseburger!" It melted Happy's heart in more ways than one, his eyes tearing up as old memories came to light. "You know, your Dad loved cheeseburgers too. I'll get ya some kid. I'll get you all the cheeseburgers you want."   
Pepper met up with Natasha, and the super spy unslung Cap's shield from her shoulders and met her friend with a warm hug. The two shared some silent tears in this moments embrace before they looked back at each other. "Pepper, I'm so sorry. If I had known that doing all of this would have taken..." Nat faultered a minute, for even though Tony and Nat were not the greatest of friends, they still were and his loss hurt no less. "If I had known I never would have pushed for Tony's help." Pepper shook her head gently before she said, "No, stop, stop Nat." Pepper wiped away a tear from her friend's cheek before saying, " Tony was still wracked with guilt. Eventually he'd have found away to do what had to be done. Once he has something on his mind there's no stopping him."  
"I am so sorry about Steve. I knew the two of you were close. I wish there had been some other way." She hugged Natasha again, who breathed heavily before she found her voice. "Thank you Pepper, this is a lovely service. I know Steve and Tony would have approved." Pepper nodded her agreement, then asked, "There is so much to do after this. So much healing that has to be done, what will you do?" Natasha took a breath before replying, " When Bruce took the Time Stone, it's Guardian told him that all the Stones need to be returned to their place in time, or it'll cause fractures in time and space."   
Pepper nodded in understanding before she asked, "So who will be returning them?" Natasha then said as evenly as she could, "I will be. With my skill set I'll be able to return each Stone to their place without ever being noticed." Pepper knew of how the Soul Stone was obtained and where, so she put a hand on her friend's shoulder as she said, "Are you it has to be you? Surely Clint, or Bucky, um, Scott even could do it." Natasha smiled at Pepper's attempt to protect her from having to go back to Vormir, but her mind was made up. She had to go back, to say goodbye one last time.  
All the guest, well wishers, friends and family all eventually left the cabin to return to their own lives and begin the process of recovery, both for the world and themselves. Pepper settled down with Morgan in a big soft blanket with popcorn and juice to watch several of the home movies they made with Tony, laughing and crying and simply being there for each other. Clint flew home and no sooner had the Quinn Jet's ramp hit the dirt was he talked by his wife and kids, all laughing and crying tears of joy. Natasha entered Steve's apartment. She looked around the room, running her hand along everything he owned and had touched.   
The Black Widow moved to the bedroom of Captain America, and found it in spit polish condition. She layed down ontop of the comforter, finding the whole bed incredibly comfortable. Placing Steve's shield next to the night stand she sat up, slipped out of her dress till she was just in her underwear and searched Steve's drawers. It felt strange for her to be going through his things, but she couldn't find it in herself to care to stop. She missed him, wanted to feel close to him. And she had nowhere else to go. She pulled out his old SSR shirt and slipt it on, it covered her almost like a nightgown. With that, Natasha crawled into bed, wrapped her arms around the spare pillow and burried herself in the comforter. She leaned her head into the pillow, picking up Steve's scent, and with that let the tears fall once more, until she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. 

Ok, here it is everyone, hope you all like it! I'll be posting my pen name and link to the fanfiction site for future chapters from now on, so let me know what you think here and on future posts!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! My name on Fanfiction.net is Cailstormwind76, I will post all the chapters there when I can. This story will be called Sacrifices: A Romanogers story, and now for all you who have been waiting, here is Chapter 7! Thank you all for your support! I do not own Marvel, it's intellectual property or its characters. I do this for fun.

Chapter Seven

The sound of cars going up and down a busy street and people shouting at each other over various things woke Natasha up. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up with lightning reflexes and reached under the pillows to pull out a pistol. In doing so Nat caught site of Captain America's shield leaning on the bedside table. She looked around the room, taking in the site of immaculately kept room, then she looked down at herself and her sleep attire. She was wearing Steve's SSR shirt, and that's when Natasha realised where she was, what happened. Somehow, mercifully she had been spared dreams of any kind last night so it had taken her a minute to get her bearings.  
Natasha wrapped her arms around herself, doing her best to comfort herself, and soon forced herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She slid the glass shower door open, then leaned forward and turned the water on. Natasha adjusted it to a setting she liked, a few shades under what might slightly scald somebody else before peeling off the SSR shirt and hanging it up. Natasha pulled her underwear off then stepped into the shower and closed the door. The Black Widow stood beneath the cascading hot water and let it pound against her sculpted body. She stretched with her hands behind her head, and if one was looking at her through the steamed glass they would be awed by the silhouette of her perfection.  
Natasha was thankful Steve had kept his personal care products within reach of someone her height, instead of placing them higher. She really didn't feel like scaling a wet tiled bathroom wall to get shampoo and body wash. Natasha inspected the bottle, "Head and Shoulders, with mint leave scent?" She questioned outloud to herself, "There is no way Captain America suffered from dandruff." Natasha chuckled slightly as she poured some into her hand. As soon as she had lathered it up in her lengthy hair, she knew he used it for its minty smell. She had smelled it on him once, and she never could place what it was.   
Natasha knew immediately she would be getting this shampoo from now on, so after rinsing her hair she moved onto the body wash. "Old Spice, Fiji? There's some old man comments I could make about that one." She smiled to herself before pouring some onto a nearby loofa and began to lather her body with the soap. Again, her nose was rewarded with the delightful scent of Steve, and it brought a smile to Natasha's face and a sigh from her lips. She finishef up her shower and wrapped herself in a towel, then walked back out to the livinf room. Nat picked up her duffle bag and began to pull out her spare clothes. A black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and socks with a matching set of black bra and underwear. She set them out in that order then undid the towel.  
Natasha towled dried off quickly, then got dressed. She slipped on a pair of converse sneakers and slipped on her hoodie and jacket. A glance in a mirror showed her look from the past, nearly the same look she wore whe undercover with Steve to hack the S.H.I.E.L.D. drive all those years ago. Nat smiled before leaving the apartment and heading down to her car. Once behind the wheel, the Black Widow tore down the street in her high performance sports car, a smile on her face as she felt the wind in her face. Natasha made her way back to the Avengers compond, parking her car and carefully navigating her way though the rubble.   
The Black Widow met Professor Hulk, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Pepper and Morgan at the far end of the back yard, recalibrating the Pym quantum accelerator in Scott Lang's van to synch with the time platform Tony had created. Natasha hugged Pepper and Morgan, then Sam and Bucky, turning to shake hands with Doctor Strange. "I met Captain Rogers beiefly, in the Soul Dimension." The Sorcerer stated as he firmly shook the super spy's hand. Still her breath hitched in her throat as she asked, "Was he alright?" Strange mearly shrugged as he replied, "As alright as someone could be for giving up their very life so that others could live for the second time in his life, I suppose." Sam could see the anger begin to descend on Natasha's features so he stepped between them saying.  
"This one means well, but he definitely takes some getting used to. Could use some lessons in tact, but with everything we've all been through we bound to have some quirks left over." The super spy was glad for Sam's presence, other wise the universe would have to find another Sorcerer Supreme. Natasha then whent behind the van and slipped into the quantum suit to allow her to use the Pym Particles to travel through time. She picked up the case that held the Infinity Stones and said her goodbyes to everyone before stepping up onto the platform. "How long will she be gone for?" Pepper asked with apprehension. Hulk answered her as he continued to adjust the controls. "For her, as long as it takes, for us, about five seconds." Once the readings were stable, Hulk looked to Natasha to make sure she was ready.  
The Black Widow lifted her hand and Mjolnir flew into it, with Cap's shield on her back. She nodded her head yes, and instantly vanished from sight as Natasha flew through the quantum field into the flow of time. No sooner had she left, Bucky literally tore the clothes he was wearing off, revealing a suit like Natasha's. Despite Sam, Pepper and Morgan looking on in utter shock the Winter Soldier stepped up onto the platform. "Bucky, what are you doin man?" Sam yelled at his friend, trying to get him to open up and not keep them in the dark. He looked to Pepper, and together they both looked to Professor Hulk, who shrugged and continued to operate the controls.  
Leaving only Doctor Strange with the only possible answers. "Doctor, please, what is going on?" Pepper implored, now openly concerned for Natasha and Bucky's well being. With a sardonic smile, Strange smugly said, "If I tell you, then it might not work." Frustrated Falcon threw his hands up in the air. "Come on, Man! You got ta give us more than that mystical bullshit!" Again the Sorceror Supreme shrugged and smiled before saying. "If you want, I can peer through time again to see the outcome." With a frown Pepper shifted her weight to one leg more than the other and whipped her hair out of her face, with Morgan hugging her leg for comfort. "And exactly how long will that take?" Pepper asked in a huff. Strange replied, "However long it takes to view over 14,000,000 possible outcomes." He smiled at the loud groans that followed.

And that is the end of Chapter 7 everyone!!! What's going to happen guys? Why is Bucky going? Where is he going to? Also, my pen name is up, but I am having difficulty converting all of this from Google drive to Microsoft word docs to post, so give me sometime and let me know what you all think, theories and all! Hope you all like this one!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright everyone, I hope everybody found my story on Fanfiction.net, it's taking some time to convert everything I wrote here to Microsoft word but I'm working on it. So, here it comes the moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter Eight!!! I do not own Marvel, its intellectual properties or characters. I do this for fun.

Chapter Eight

Natasha's first destination was to replace the Power Stone before Quill woke up. She slipped into the temple on Morag without much difficulty and waited in the shadows as War Machine and Nebula left with their Power Stone. Once she was sure they were gone the Black Widow swiftly and silently crossed the room, carefully put the Power stone back in the orb and set it back on the pedestal. When she was back into the shadows, she aimed her one of her Widow bites at Star-Lord. It was loaded for this instance with a concoction created by Bruce and Doctor Strange. It would wake Quill up almost instantly, leaving him only with an odd sense of deja' vu.   
She aimed carefully and fired, the dart injecting itself into Star-Lord's neck and quickly dispensing the liquid it contained before falling off. In an instant Quill was on his feet, looking around wildly for a moment, confusion on his face. In his wild movements he accidentally stepped on one of the rat like creatures that were crawling all over the place. (Ahhh Man, don't tell me I tripped on one of those things and busted my ass.) Quill thought to himself as he groaned at the image of what that would look like. Satisfied that all would happen according to plan, Natasha plotted her next destination.  
In an instant the Black Widow vanished without a trace from Morag and reappeared on Asgard. Immediately Natasha was taken back at how breathtaking and beautiful it all was, the architecture, the artwork, the land. She focused quickly, slipping past several patrols without notice. As the Black Widow neared the room Jane Foster was in, she caught site of Thor conversing with his mother Friga. Natasha waited patiently for the God of Thunder to finish with his mother, knowing the tragic end his mother would face today, Rocket ran full tilt towards Thor saying, "Hey, I got it. Time to go. They are not happy with me, neither is your ex!"   
Guards could be heard running down the hall, screaming to catch the rabbit, only to have Rocket from atop Thor's shoulder turn to no one in particular and said, " I'm not a damn rabbit. I'm a trash panda! Get it right, losers. Soon after that the two of them disappeared. Natasha was turning around from the spectacle when she soon found herself face to face with the Queen of Asgard. "How many of you are here, my dear?" The super spy wasn't surprised really, the Goddess before her held ancient, powerful magic Natasha could never even begin to fathom. Getting the drop on a mortal would be child's play to Friga.  
Natasha shook her head slightly as she replied, "No one, only me." The Queen seemed to sense, and more as she said, " You're traveling through time, just as my son is. But from a different time, for a different reason." Natasha felt the Queen look her up and down as if the Queen was looking into her very soul as she slowly circled her before coming face to face with her. "And You've lost someone. Someone dear to your heart." Again it came as no surprise to Natasha for the Goddess to know this, but it didn't help the pain that came with it. "Yes. And I wish I had time to go into detail with you, my Lady. I am unfortunately unable to as I'm on a mission..." Friga held out her hand then and said.  
"To return the Infinity Stones to their correct places in time. And Mjolnir. My son from this time will be needing that back." Friga said politely and a warm smile. Natasha instantly took a liking to her and wished the two of them had more time together. As Natasha handed the Reality Stone back she let go of Mjolnir. It Thudded to the floor, and as Friga took the Stone she placed her other hand ontop of Natasha's and held them there for a moment. The Queen then spoke softly, "I'm sorry for your loss. If he had died here, I would have negotiated his release from Helhiem. However, he is in a place beyond even my understanding. There is nothing I can do."   
Natasha nodded her head in response, trying her best to keep her resolve in front of the Queen of Asgard and moved to leave, but Friga held firm for a moment longer. "That's not to say don't stop trying to find a way to bring him back. Even if it's only for a moment." The kind words from Thor's mother warmed Natasha's heart, in an uncharacteristic move she quickly hugged the Goddess before turning back and walking down the hall. Like when she was on Morag, the Black Widow disappeared from Asgard as if she had never even been there.   
This time Natash found her surroundings in chaos as the battle of New York ragged on all around her. She slipped into the alley careful not to cross paths with the Avengers of this time or with Clint, Tony, Scott and Professor Hulk as well. Using what cover and darkness she could she made her way to the building where the Ancient one was sitting, using its elevated hight to give her an advantage over the Chitauri army as she obliterated as many as she could with her magic. The Ancient One paused what she was doing in order to address her guest. "Natasha Romanoff. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."   
The Ancient One bowed at the waist in greeting, so Nat follower suit. The Black Widow removed the Time Stone from it's case and handed it back to it's Guardian. The Ancient One then placed the Infinity Stone back into the eye of Agamoto as she said. "Stephen's plan was absolutely brilliant. I wouldn't have gambled with the Time Stone myself, but it actually worked, so I can't fault it." Hearing this caught Natasha's attention so she asked, "What do you mean? If it was up to you, are you saying you would have done it differently? That some of things that happened wouldn't have had to..."   
Nat was cut short as the Ancient One raised a hand in order to force her to be silent. "I can't see what I would have done in that situation. I'm dead before it happens. Whatever Stephen did, he did it for the sake of the entire galaxy." The Ancient One explained, with Natasha's shoulders slumping unconsciously before she asked, "You have knowledge of the Infinity Stones, don't you?" The Ancient One nodded her head as she said, "I do." The super spy feels her pulse quicken slightly and she dares to continue to ask, "Can you tell me how they work? Specifically..." Unfortunately, the Ancient One saw where this line of thought was going and again cut the Black Widow off.  
"No. No, I can't tell you. A mere mortal should not possess the knowledge of the workings of the Infinity Stones. Look at what that kind of knowledge has already done! Thanos should never have come into possession of the Infinity Stones." In a uncontrolled burst of rage Natasha screamed at the Ancient One. "Yeah well he did! He got them all and wiped out half the fucking Universe. And in order to get it all back, the man..." The rage started to fall through to sorrow as Natasha tried to continue, "The man I love gave his life to stop Thanos. I just want to know if there is a chance, no matter how slight it might be, to get him back too."  
The Ancient One nodded her head in understanding and placed a hand on the redheaded spy's arm as she said. "While I believe I cannot give you the knowledge you seek, it does not mean that there isn't someone out there who does and might. Your journey is not over. You still have three Stones left to return. You may yet find what you seek." With that, the two of them parted ways and Natasha used the Pym Particle to go to her next destination. The Black Widow found herself in the hallway of the Triskellion building, and had to throw herself into an empty office as Clint walked out of an elevator.   
He was carrying the brief case that held Loki's staff, which in turn held the Mind Stone. So Natasha moved to the elevator and slipped one of her knives into the doors and used it as a fulcrum to help pry them open. Coupled with her enhanced strength, they flew open easily. The Black Widow leaped down, landing on the descending elevator. Without wasting a minute Natasha slipped through the opening in the roof of the elevator. Rumlow, Jasper Sitwell and the other HYDRA agents in disguise all react with surprise, drawing their weapons.  
"Stand down everyone, that's an order. Authentication code Epsilon 14697." The Black Widow commanded, and as the speaker in the elevator receives the spoken command it recognizes who she is and replies, "Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow identity confirmed." The STRIKE team settles down, so Natasha relaxes a bit herself as she says, "Do you morons realize what you almost did?" The men looked at each other for a moment and shook their heads as Rumlow said. "What? What's got you up our asses Romanoff?" Quicker than anyone could see Natasha had her knife pressed up under Rumlow's jaw, causing him to gag and the men to panic.  
"You might want to rethink how you talk to me, Rumlow when I'm in a mood like this. Your collective incompetence almost put this scepter back in Loki's hands. " Natasha let that sink as she withdrew her blade from Rumlow's neck. Sitwell spoke up then, "What do you mean? That was Agent Barton." Natasha shot Jasper a look that sent chills down his spine. "It's a good thing Thor can recognize Loki when uses a disguise. Or we'd be right back up to our necks in an alien invasion. Did you guys ever think to ask for any kind of authorization from "Barton"? Anyone?" The Black Widow grilled everyone with venom in her voice.   
Rumlow looked down as he said, "No, we took him for his word. Said his orders came from Fury." Natasha snorted derisively as she looked away, casually handing over the Scepter as she said, "Good thing we got this back then. Otherwise a lot if you would have to be rethinking your career choices." The elevator dinged in it's indication that it reached it's destination and the STRIKE team filed out as quickly as they could to escape the wrath of the Black Widow. Natasha chuckled to herself, "Too easy." With that Nat activated another Pym Particle and moved to her next destination.  
Natasha found herself in the bowels of the hidden S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker, and apon hearing someone coming in her direction she leaped up into the overhead piping, holding herself steady while she waited for the group of scientists to pass. Dropping back down silently, the super spy made her way down to the experimental technology department. Natasha could see Tony talking with his father, and as they walked side by side and talked one could easily see the resemblance between them. She waited for them to get on the elevator before moving to replace the Tesseract, which held the Space Stone. So focused was she in her work Natasha for once failed to notice that someone had crept up behind her.  
The tell tale sound of a round being chambered into a gun caught Nat's attention then, but feeling the cold barrel of the gun press into the side of her temple brought everything into crystal focus. "Hello, Frauline. Just vhat do tink you are doink vith that? " Natasha looked up to see her captor. It was Arnim Zola, HYDRA's sleeper agent. He looked amused, but before anything else could be said, a metal fist covered in a fingerless glove slammed into the back of Zola's head sending the midget into unconsciousness. Bucky stepped into view, as Nat got up from the floor and drew the Winter Soldier into a hug.   
They parted quickly, remembering the mission. "Last one." Natasha was visibly shaking, knowing the last destination would be the most difficult thing of her. Saying goodbye bye to Steve Rogers, Captain America, forever. Natasha drawn in a breath to steady herself then activated the Pym Particle to go to Vormir. It was exactly how the super spy remembered it, cold, snow swept mountains and a setting sun. From high up the cliff face Natasha and Bucky could see Natasha's past self sobbing in the lake beneath them before recovering herself at long last and disappearing to regroup with the Avengers.  
Red Skull materialized out of thin air, confusion in his eyes as he said. " You've already collected the Soul Stone, vhy are you here?" The Black Widow looked at Guardian with growing determination as she said, "Too return the Soul Stone. To prevent time and space from fracturing." A disheartened looked washed over Red Skull's visage as he replied, "So, no splintering if realities, no possibility of escape. Thank you so much for returning that wretched thing." He spat the last sentence out vehemently. Natasha walked to the edge of the cliff, at first unable to bring herself to look down, to where the man she'd fallen in love had layed down his life for her and the universe.   
When she did look down, the setting sun robbed the cliff floor of light, so all that stared back at her was a black abyss. With tears forming near the corners of her eyes, Natasha pulled the Soul Stone from a pouch in her belt and held it in her closed hand against her chest. Fighting for control, Natasha said, "I know I never got to tell you this...but I...I hope you know that despite how hard I tried to fight it. I couldn't. I fell in love with you, Steve. And I didn't fight it because I didn't want to love you, I fought because I didn't think someone like me was worth your love."   
A few tears fell then, as Natasha continued with the Winter Soldier coming up behind her slowly, his face set in an mask of emotionless it might as well have been carved from stone. "I wish you could hear me say this, I wish I could hear and see your reaction to me finally say to you...I love you, Steve Rogers." So focused was Natasha in finding her strength to say her feelings and say her goodbyes to Captain America, the Winter Soldier had managed to invade her personal space, and leave herself completely open and defenseless. As she finished saying "I wish I could see you, see your reaction..." Bucky said in a strong, soft tone. "You will."   
With speed she wasn't ready for the Winter Soldier snatched the Soul Stone from her grasp and in the same motion drove his metal fist into the back of the Black Window's head, instantly rendering her unconscious. Bucky cradled Natasha in his arms as he gently laid her down. He found the last Pym Particle she carried, set the coordinates and watched as Natasha disappeared back to the future. Red Skull looked on in curiosity, as Bucky held the Soul Stone in the fingers if his right hand. "Even if you could get the Soul Stone to obey you, it will still require a sacrifice. You can't win!" Said the Red Skull in anger. Bucky mearly smirked and placed the Soul Stone into the back of his metal hand.  
Power crackled and radiated through the air and his whole body, bur Bucky endured worse and powered through it. With everything under control the Winter Soldier stared at the Red Skull with such fire in his eyes, the Guardian vanished in order to escape the gaze. With a titanic force of will Bucky used the power of the Soul Stone, vanishing from his perch on the edge of the cliff.

Well that's it for Chapter Eight everybody!!! What do you think??? Like the cliffhangers? Can't wait for your responses and to give you the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, it's that time again, the moment you've been waiting for! I'm so happy you all love the story! Without any further delay, here we go! I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual property or characters. I do this for fun.

Chapter Nine

Not long after Iron Man had snapped Thanos and his army out of existence did they all appear in the Soul Dimension. Captain America and Gamora were sharing old war stories when the very floor trembled like an earthquake was about to split the floor into pieces. The two of them looked around, trying to find the source for this disturbance and that's when Thanos materialized before them. To Gamora, it was a nightmare come true, they had no weapons in which to fight, and though they couldn't die here they could be made to feel pain. Pain the likes neither of them had ever experienced, that much she was certain of.  
Thanos, however, did not engage them in combat, to the shock of everyone. Apon seeing Gamora, Thanos's eyes filled with tears, and the Mad Titan rushed forward and embraced the stunned warrior. He stepped back a moment before he said. "Forgive me, daughter. If there had been some other way, I'm sure my future self would have done anything to obtain the Soul Stone and keep you safe. It is my fault you are here." Thanos caught sight of Steve and pure hatred radiated out of his eyes as he said, "And you're the reason why I'm here. You're the reason why I failed, and my daughter's sacrifice was for nothing!!!"   
Standing to his full height the Mad Titan swung at Steve with his massive fist, intent on bludgeoning the super soldier to oblivion. Cap ducked and redirected attacks thrown his way, all the while waiting for the right moment to strike. It wasn't easy, ontop of being one of the universe's most physically powerfu beings, Thanos was also incredibly fast and skilled in hand to hand combat. Several times Steve was bashed around, knocked to the ground, or left staggering from a powerful and viscious attack. The Super Soldier's monent came when Thanos over extended his left arm in a wide sweeping strike.   
With incredible speed, Steve ducked under the punch and fired back with one of his own. Now by no means was he on the same level of strength as Thanos was, but Steve made sure he was putting everything he had into each of his strikes. This punch that Cap landed rewarded the super soldier with the feel of ribs breaking under the force of the strike. Thanos found himself suddenly unable to breathe properly, opening himself up for attack. Captain America took full advantage of this, unleashing devastating combo of punches, open handed strikes and kicks. Each one that wasn't blocked damaged the Mad Titan a little further each time, but Thanos had lived for almost a thousand years. He had taken life threatening beatings before even more than his mortal opponent had.   
It was this that allowed the Mad Titan to gain the advantage again, as he let his guard down on purpose. As Steve slipped in and moved to land an uppercut Thanos quickly slammed his massive hands together, nearly crushing Cap between them. The Mad Titan tightned his grip onto Captain America before slamming his head down into Steve's. To say stars exploded into Cap's vision was an understatement, and as Thanos released his grip on the man, Steve stumbled away, struggling to stay up. Thanos approached him cautiously, as he said, "You're finished, surrender. Now!" Anger and shock coursed through Thanos as he saw Steve steady himself, before turning to him and saying. "I could do this all day."   
"Arrogance will not win you this fight!!!" Thanos bellowed before charging straight at the first Avenger. Captain America ran towards his enemy as well, only to drop into a slide at the last minute. Thanos's right hand hit nothing but air, as Cap slid under it. He slide almost through the Mad Titan's legs, which the super soldier took advantage of. In a move he would usually never use, the first Avenger punched straight up into Thanos's crotch, practically pulverizing the soft tissue there. With a squeaking, strangled gurgle Thanos fell face first into the dirt. Thanos's forces gathered around the super soldier, ready to exact vengeance on him when the Mad Titan recovered enough to say, "STOP!!!"   
"HE'S MINE!!!" Thanos cracked his knuckles as he slowly came forward, with Steve popping the tension of his neck muscles before a massive bolt of lightning struck the floor between them and a deafening crash of thunder followed, disorienting everyone around. When Steve could see again, he nearly shouted with joy. James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier, stood tall and proud between Thanos and the first Avenger. "This nonsense, ends. Now." Everyone there soon found that the intense desire for combat, their rage, slowly subside for the time being.   
Cap looked at Bucky in wonderment at how this could be happening when he saw it. The gold pulsating light on the back of the Winter Soldier's metal left hand could only be the Soul Stone. Somehow, Bucky teleported to the Soul Dimension and was now exerting his will over their souls, forcing them to stop their conflict. The Winter Soldier looked over at Thanos and his armies as he said in a cold and even tone. "Thanos, for the crimes you have committed against the universe, I banish you in this Soul Dimension. You, nor any of your troops will ever be able to come within 10 feet of any other soul here." Thanos looked stricken by this, realising he would never be able to get closer to his surrogate daughter to fix things between them.  
"You will be alone, close enough to see but far enough to be apart. You will suffer, as all you afflicted have suffered." Thanos knew the metal armed man wasn't bluffing, for as much as he tried to will his body to move towards Gamora, it would not obey him. His soul could not disobey the power of the Infinity Stone. Now sure that Steve and Gamora were safe, Bucky began to walk away, motioning for them to follow him. Thanos watched them leave, and as he did an unconquerabel rage swept through him as he bellowed, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!! I SWEAR IT!!! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!!! AVENGERS!!!!" They kept walking until Thanos's screams were far in the distance.  
Captain America drew in the Winter Soldier for a crushing hug, before shoving him forcefully as he said, "I thought I told you not to do anything stupid till I got back!" Bucky mearly shrugged and replied, "Yeah, and I said how could I when you were keeping all the stupid with you. This by the way? Was a really smart thing, not stupid. If I hadn't done this you and grape ape over there would be beating on each other forever." Hearing this Steve felt he had to concede the point, but he quickly said. "Hey, you could have been killed man. You saw what happened to Stark." Again with that shrug as the Winter Soldier smiled while saying."That was from all six Infinity Stones. This is only one. Big difference."  
Even though the serum was working fast to heal Cap and eliminate his exhaustion, he was tired, sore, and frustrated beyond all sense of reasoning as he shouted, "God Damn it Buck! You're too Damn stubborn!!" To this the Winter Soldier nodded as he said, "I know, I learned from the best." This last bit got a chuckle out of the both of them, before Bucky spoke up. "Steve, I'm here to save you." This knews, while exhilarating, was no surprise for the first Avenger. The two friends would go to hell and back for each other. Cap looked to Gamora before he asked, "So, if you control the Soul Stone, can you have it let her leave here too? She has people waiting for her out there."   
Bucky's eyes fell to the floor as he said, "I'm sorry, I can't. The Soul Stone requires one soul to be sacrificed to obtain its power. If I were to let you both go, the Soul Stone would vanish and release Thanos. That's not something we can let happen." Steve nodded his head, but then a thought occurred to him, one that stole away the joyful sensation of seeing his best friend here in and replaced it with dread. "You're coming too, right?" Cap asked in a concerned tone. Bucky met Steve's eyes, and the look in them told the first Avenger the answer he was dreading. "Why? I dont under..."  
The Winter Soldier closed his eyes for a moment before he replied, "The Soul Stone still requires a soul to use it's power. Gamora's soul is used to power the Stone to keep Thanos here. Someone would have to take her place, as I am taking your place to send you home with it's power." Captain America shook his head in defiance, not wanting someone else to lose their life for him. "No, you can't do this Bucky. It's not right, you have..." The Winter Soldier grabbed Cap by the front of his armored uniform and held him up in the air. "What do I have? What do I have to do, Steve? Go on out there? Live my life? Let you stay dead? I have nothing in my life, except you, to keep me in the 21st century."  
Bucky shouted at Steve, his face a grim mask of anger, still Cap tried to reason with him, "Bucky, you're my best friend. I..." Bucky shook Steve hard once before replying, "No! We're not friends, Steve." Hearing this, Steve felt his feet touch the floor as the Winter Soldier set him back down, but it felt as if his heart had dropped through the floor without him. "Y-yes we are." Came Captain America's stunned reply. Bucky let him go as he said quietly, "No we are not. Stark is your friend. Banner is, Clint is, Sam. But us? Friends? No, we are more than just friends." Steve looked confused, but the pain he felt a moment ago from Bucky's statement subsided as the Winter Soldier then said.  
"We're not friends, we are brothers, Steve. And as your brother, I'm telling you. Go home. You have someone waiting for you. This time, don't waste it." Steve was unable to find the words, so Bucky simply pulled him into a brotherly hug, before pulling the Stone out of his hand and shoving it into Cap's hand. "Don't forget to put that back!" In a flash, Steve was standing on the floor of the cliff on Vormir. He looked around, calling out Bucky's name, before realizing what had happened and fell to his knees in anguish. Remembering what was said to him, Steve put the Soul Stone down on the ground and backed away.   
It vanished after, taking Bucky and Gamora with it. Steve looked down at where the Infinity Stone had been, tears in his eyes, before looking to his wrist to activate the beacon on it to alert the others he would need pick up. When it lit up in response, Steve activated his Pym Particle and waited to disappear from Vormir, and return to his time with the Avengers.

And that's it for Chapter nine!!! Sorry it took so long everyone!!! Hope you all like it!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there everyone!!! I meant to post this last night, but my 3 year old had a bad dream and it was my turn to watch him so his mommy could sleep. Anyhow, wow! All your likes and comments have been amazing!!! Thank you all!!! Now, here is the chapter 10!!! I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual properties or any of it's characters. I do this for fun.

Chapter Ten

Pepper, Sam and Morgan had groaned all at once at Doctor Strange's reply, when suddenly the control console started beeping and it's lights started blinking, indicating that someone was attempting to return to their time. Professor Hulk worked the controls as he said, "Alright here we go, we got one returning." Pepper's head snapped a look over to Bruce as she said in a worried tone, "Just one? Who is it? What happened?" Bruce's face was one of pure concentration as he did his best to answer and keep working. "I have no idea what happened, I just know it's Natasha. She isn't controlling her speed or direction in the quantum realm and she isn't answering her comms."  
Pepper's hand shot up to her mouth as Sam asked then, "What does that mean? " Morgan pipped in from her spot against her mother's leg. "It means that if Aunt Tasha doesn't slow down she could miss her re entry point, or if she doesn't change direction if a tachyon or other quantum particles is in her way she'll get sucked into one." Sam looked shocked, both from the information and that it came from such a small voice. Pepper could only smile as she said, "Are you honestly surprised? She is Tony's daughter." Now they all understood what Bruce's concerns were for as Pepper looked to him and asked, "Can you get her out?" Bruce nodded but his brow furrowed deeper a moment as he said.  
"Yes, it won't be easy. The slightest miscalculation and the results are disastrous." He feverishly worked the controls, all the while trying to raise Natasha on the comms. Once he was sure he had everything set he called out to Pepper. "Get ready, Sam, Pepper, she's not going to be coming back to real space on the platform." Sam made sure his wings were ready, Pepper had Morgan stand by Doctor Strange. As she slipped on the necklace, one final gift and invention from Tony. He had out it into production before he and the Avengers had gone back into time. The necklace contained the same nanites that could create the Iron Man armor for Tony, only this time they were calibrated to form Pepper's armor, Rescue.  
She activated it now and was soon clad in the Rescue armor, as Bruce started counting down, "Ok in 5..4..3..2..1!!!" The Black Widow returned to real space, over a hundred feet in the air a short distance from the platform and was now flying away, tumbling head over heels as nothing stopped her forward motion. Rescue shot into the air, Pepper talking with the A.I. Friday. "Talk to me, Friday! Vitals?" Instantly a display of Natasha's vitals appeared on the HUD as Friday replied, "She's physically fine, but unconscious." Suddenly a view screen popped up of a helicopter flying by. "You've got to get in front of her, or that chopper is gonna make Ms. Romanoff a lot shorter." At a mear thought, Pepper increased her speed to it's maximum, streaking past Natasha like a human sized missile.  
Rescue turned around quickly and caught Natasha in her arms, with collision alarms sounding and Friday voicing loudly, "Impact alert!" With that Pepper knew that the helicopter must be really close, throwing more power to the thrusters to get out of the aircraft's path. They missed each other by centimeters. Holding Natasha close Rescue rocketed back to the others. Once they landed Pepper had the helmet retract as she called for Bruce and Strange to help. The two of them ran over to help, with Strange pressing the helmet release button and Bruce looking at an oversized screen, scanning Black Widow for any injury.  
Once the helmet was free from her face and she was breathing fresh air again, Natasha woke up, flailing wildly and suddenly screaming, "BUCKY!!!" Pepper laid a hand on her friend's shoulder and gently forced her to lay back while they checked her over. The super spy caught a look of where she was and who was with her and breathed deeply fo a moment, till Sam asked, "What happened Nat? Why were you whipping through that place like there was no tomorrow? Where's Bucky?" Bruce put a large hand on Falcon's chest and pushed slightly, moving the man back some as he said. "Hey, give her some time, bud. We all want answers but you're not helping her." Natasha brought a hand to her head for a moment, shaking it once and wincing from the action as she said.  
"Bucky...he appeared while I was returning the Tesseract. Then we whent to Vormir together. I was saying goodbye to Steve, telling him everything I wanted to say. I was wishing I could have seen Steve in person for all of it, when I heard Bucky say that I will. Then everything whent dark, and I woke up here." She looked around before she aksed, "Where is Bucky?" Confused looks and shruggs were the only responses given. Natasha looked at Doctor Strange then as she asked in a tone that demanded answers, "What is going on? You sent Bucky there, didn't you? You told him something, something you haven't told anyone else. What is it? The truth this time, or I swear concussion or not I will gut you from navel to nose!"   
"I'm going to let that one slide, as you are clearly concussed and not speaking with clarity." Strange began with the tone of a doctor with vast patience talking with an irritated patient. "As to what you're asking, yes. I told him he was going to save Steve Rogers." Silence followed, until the Sorcerer Supreme said, "What? You wanted an honest answer." Sam moved from frustrated to down right pissed off as he said, "What happened to all that mystical if I say it it won't happen bullshit?" Strange shrugged as he stood up and walked a short distance away and said, "It has happened, so talking about now won't change it. Before though would have been a different story. Now, if you'll hold on for just a moment."  
Focusing his incredible mental powers on Captain America's thought patterns, he found his location. Using the sling ring, Doctor Strange opened a portal to Vormir. Steve Rogers had climbed back to the top of the cliff, and turned around to face the Red Skull. The Guardian of the Soul Stone had a gleam in his eye, and he couldn't help but contain his joy at seeing his former nemesis's suffering. "I see that Sergeant Barnes was successful in releasing you." Cap could only nod his head, too emotionally spent to reply. Red Skull continued to taunt him. "Well too bad it was all for naught. Your friends can't detect you can they? Or you would have vanished like the Frauline did."   
Steve soon found himself wishing he could hurt the deranged spector, but was soon shocked as a portal opened next to him. Doctor Strange stepped through saying. "Alright that's enough out of you." Looking right at Red Skull, with one hand gesture, the Sorcerer Supreme's powerful magic sent Captain America's enemey away. "Come on, we don't have much time, as I know you don't want to hear any more of his mouth he'll be back in a few minutes. I can't banish him forever." Doctor Strange stepped back through the portal, with Steve following close behind him, asking. "Well why not? He deserves far..." The Sorcerer replied, "If I did banish him for good, then the one to replace him wouldn't be able to. Red Skull can only be banished for good byvthe one to take his place as Guardian of the Soul Stone."  
Steve began to say, "You mean to tell me that Bucky..." He never got to answer as a soft voice called out to him. "...Steve??" Captain America turned round, seeing Black Widow, getting up from the ground surrounded by Falcon and Rescue. Steve was at a loss for words, so overcome with sheer joy at the sight of Natasha. She stumbled a moment before catching her balance and ran towards him, needing to make sure that what she was seeing was real. Steve met Natasha halfway and the two crashed into each other and throwing their arms around each other. They shared rears of joy and just held one another for a long time before Nat could look up into Steve's eyes.  
Not wanting to waist the moment and afraid it would end, Natasha opened her heart as she said, "I love you, Steve Rogers. I love you so much." Steve smiled at the sound of her voice and wiped a tear from her cheek as he said. "I love you too, Natasha Romanoff. I'm sorry I hurt you, I only did it because..." He was cut off as Nat pulled him into a kiss, full of passion and unsaid feelings. "I don't care about that. You did what you had to do. You're back, that's all that matters." She said after they came back for air. Natasha looked around and when she didn't see him she asked, "Bucky?" Cap looked away, and she knew the answer then. "I'm so sorry, Steve." They held each other close once more before the others came over.  
Sam reached out for Steve and the two shared a brotherly hug, followed by Pepper as Steve said, "Pep, I'm sorry about Tony." Pepper shook her head as said, "Thank you Steve. I want you to know, Tony wanted to fix things between you two. He really wanted your friendship." Steve smiled as he said, "I know, I wanted that too. I know he has forgiven me now, and I'm sure he is thrilled we are all together now, wherever he is" Bruce came over and wrapped them all in a crushing hug, with Strange nodding his head in satisfaction, deciding to leave them to their reunion and look in on Vormir. He was interested in seeing if the new Guardian had taken his place yet.

And that is chapter 10 everyone!! Hope you all like it!!! Tried not to leave it on a huge cliffhanger this time. Anyhow, I'm still posting this on Fanfiction.net so look for it there too. Again, sorry for the delay! Enjoy!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, still doing edits and posting the chapters here and Fanfiction.net, so if you are seeing this you know what time it is. What an adventure this has turned out to be, and I'm glad you are all taking it with me. Love the feed back from all of you and I hope to keep you all loving the story and hungry for more. I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual properties or it's characters. I do this for fun! That said, here is...

Chapter Eleven

James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky to his friends, had experienced more in his life than he had ever could have imagined. He was drafted into military service for the second world war, fought alongside the man who would become not just the first Avenger, but his brother Steve Rogers. Served in the special forces unit the Howling Commandos. He even felt what it had been liken to die. One of HYDRA's top scientists, Arnim Zola was on board a train that the Howling Commandos had been ordered to take down. It had all been a trap, an attempt to kill Captain America, only it was Bucky who fell from the train into the ice and snow drenched abyss, as Steve watched on helplessly.  
Bucky had been told that he underwent multiple surgeries to save his life and repair his broken body. He remembered though getting his first bionic arm. It had been crude, cumbersome, but still a marvel of then modern technology. Bucky remembered becoming the Winter Soldier particularly well. HYDRA had crafted their own super soldier serum based off blood samples left from Red Skull. While they had removed the outward physically damaging side effects of the serum, they did nothing to lesson the amoubt of the internal damage it could do. Bucky shivered as he recalled every nerve, every cell in his body feeling like it was on fire. Recalling how distorted reality became, how his sanity fragmented almost beyond repair.  
That was the difference between him and the others in the Winter Soldier program. They lacked the mental strength and will that Bucky possessed to be able to stay sane and follow orders. Only by using hypnosis and brainwashing techniques was HYDRA able to maintain control of Bucky for so long. Then came the day he saw Steve again, which was the beginning of the end of HYDRA's control of Bucky's mind. Then fighting along side Captain America and the Avengers to stop Thanos, then finally helping to finish the Mad Titan for good. It was after that day that Doctor Strange had approached him with the way to save Steve.  
He had grappled with the decision alone, knowing full well that if he told anyone else they would want to be the ones to help. Bucky was not about to let anyone else sacrifice themselves. As much as had wanted to go see Stark's and Steve's funeral, he knew he would never have been able to keep it from Natasha. So he had patiently waited for the Black Widow to begin her journey to return the Infinity Stones. Following her from a distance, watching her work with flawless efficiency. Remembering their time together as he trained her in the Red Room. He had almost expected her to detect him, but so determined was Nat to return the Stones, so set on getting to Vormir she never knew he was there.  
Bucky looked at Gamora for a moment, stopping in mid stride from their walk in the Soul Dimension as he said, "Man, after all I've seen, I feel so Damn old it's ridiculous." The warrior woman laughed lightly before saying, "Fear not, in the eyes of most of the cosmos you're still just a baby!" This caused the Winter Soldier to laugh as well until thunder split the air around them and everything began to shake. Gamora took hold of Bucky's arm to steady herself, as he did his best not to fall either. "What the hell was that?" Bucky asked when everything settled down again.  
The sound of the Red Skull's voice boomed and echoed all around them. "It would seem, as if there is to be a changing of the guard, Sergeant Barnes." Gamora looked around, expecting to see the Red Skull appear before them. "I would have thought, Frauline, that you would have been a little smarter than that. I can't come to the Soul World unless I die, seeing as how I am caught between the living and the dead I will never be able to do that. However, Sergeant, you can come here. I await your arrival with great anticipation." Silence returned, leaving the two of them alone. Gamora looked at Bucky as she said, "It can't be true. He has to be taunting you somehow. There is no way to leave here."   
Bucky shook his head no in opposition as he replied, "Well I gave up my life for Steve to be able to return to life and leave here, but I didn't actually die. From when I held the Soul Stone I could sense it wanted something from me. This must be it." Gamora nodded her head before looking down at the floor, suddenly feeling all alone again. Bucky lifted her face up by the chin and looked her in the eyes. "I promise you , you won't be alone here."  
Taking a step back, the Winter Soldier focused his mind to the wind swept cliff of Vormir, closing his eyes in concentration. When he felt the chilling blast of mountain against his face Bucky opened his eyes again and found himself back on Vormir. Red Skull was waiting for him, just as he had said. All of a sudden, bolts of electricity began arcing all over Red Skull, and he appeared to be in agony. It lasted only a short time, but when it was over, gone was the wraith like form the old HYDRA leader existed in for what seemed like an eternity. Returned to him now was his flesh and blood body.   
"You can't imagine how good it is to actually feel anything after so long of being unable to do so." Red Skull said, flexing his muscles, testing his body once more. "So, I guess it would be pointless to ask if you're going to give up and just go live your life somewhere right?" Red Skull dropped into a combat stance as he replied with a smile. "You assume correctly, Sergeant." Bucky dropped into a stance of his own and the two warriors began to circle one another. Red Skull struck first, sweeping a kick at his opponents legs following a blindingly fast jab at Bucky's head.  
The Winter Soldier blocked the sweep at his leg with his shin, slipped the jab before returning fire with a bionic fist to Red Skull's gut. He continued on with a hard strike of his elbow to Red Skull's jaw. The leader of HYDRA recovered quickly and kicked Bucky in the chest, and as he doubled over from the blow, Red Skull delivered a punishing headbutt. This should have caused a lesser opponent to be left dizzy and open for attack. This was the Winter Soldier, he'd seen more combat than most, trained the deadly Black Widow and had fought Captain America to a stand still. Bucky used the momentum to launch himself into a flip kick, the hard sole of his boot crashing into the Red Skull's chin. Landing back on his feet, the Winter Soldier launched himself back at his enemy.   
The two super soldiers began raining blows at each other, landing hit after crushing hit on one another, with slowly, The Winter Soldier began to gain the upper hand. Bucky broke through Red Skull's guard with flurry of fast strikes at the HYDRA leader's head and body Red Skull was reeling, he weakly struck back at Bucky's head, only to have him catch it in his bionic hand. Bucky pulverized it easily, watching as Red Skull fell to his knees in agony, still trapped in the Winter Soldier's grip. "It's over. You've lost." Bucky told his fallen opponent, releasing him and walking away from the fight.   
No sooner had the words been spoken was Red Skull returned to his former state of incorporealness, and as the leader of HYDRA looked back up to his conqueror he began to disappear, fading away as if he had never existed at all. Bucky looked up from where the Red Skull was, seeing Doctor Stange sitting on the edge of an open portal. "Congratulations, Guardian." Bucky breathed a sigh of relief, before asking, "So, what happens now?" The Sorcerer Supreme got up and walked over to the new Guardian of the Soul Stone. "You are the Stone's Guardian now. You can reside within the Soul Dimension and have an active role in the universe at large, seeing as how you kept your body."   
The Winter Soldier was stunned by this revelation, asking, "So, I can leave here at any time?" Doctor Strange held up a finger as he replied, "With one stipulation. Should anyone come here searching for the Soul Stone, the moment they even come to Vormir's solar system or surface you will instantly be brought back here by the Stone's power to guard it and lead those who understand it's worth to find it." Bucky nodded his acknowledgement, and as Strange stepped back through the portal he looked back at Bucky and asked, "Coming?" The Winter Soldier nodded before saying, "Can you give me one minute?" The Sorcerer nodded and waited patiently as Bucky turned back to the cliff edge.  
Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Gamora, focusing on her presence. Gamora found herself standing back on the cliff of Vornir's mountain with Bucky. She ran forward and hugged him."You did it! How am I here? Am I free?" Bucky shook his head no in disappointment as he said, "I'm sorry, not yet. I can only bring you here for now to tell you that I'll be leaving for a bit, but I will be back." Gamora tried not to feel saddened, as she realised her friend was trying to find some way to allow her to return to life. Sharing another hug Gamora stepped back and waved her goodbye before vanishing back to the Soul Dimension. Bucky turned back around and stepped through the portal.  
Steve and Natasha were laying in bed together in tangled sheets. They had spent the whole night they got back from the Avengers compound making up for lost time. More than once Nat poked fun at Steve throughout the night. She had expected him to not be very experienced, hearing him say before it was hard to meet anyone without shared life experiences. He surprised her with his skills in the bedroom, to which he smugly replied. "I'm over a hundred, not dead." (Definitely not dead.) Natasha thought to herself as she lay against his bare chest, her hands drawing small circles over his sculpted muscles.  
She felt his fingers run through her hair and she looked up to meet his eyes.  
"Goodmorning!" Steve said, his smile capable of melting Natasha's heart everytime she saw it. She propped her self up on an elbow to lean in and give him a kiss, granting him another view of her amazing assets before her lips met his. "Goodmorning to you too, soldier. Care for breakfast? Or are we sleeping in today?" Natasha asked after, to which the first Avenger replied, "I'm all for staying in, but I don't think there will be any sleeping." He finished with a wink, and before the two could get any further heard a pounding on the front door of the apartment.   
Steve dressed quickly and grabbed his shield, Natasha threw on the SSR shirt and grabbed a pistol as they went into the living room. The pounding on the door came again and Steve moved up against the door frame as Natasha aimed at the door. Steve aksed, "Who's there??" To which they heard Sam on the other side say, "Cap! Come quick! Got someone at Strange's place you're gonna wanna see!"

And that is chapter eleven everybody! Sorry it took so long, been posting this on Fanfiction.net and editing all of this as well as trying to write, work and be with family. Hope you all love it and I'll have twelve up soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone what an amazing adventure this has turned out to be and I'm so glad to be taking it all with you. Love your feedback, and I can't wait to give you guys the next chapter. You can find this on Fanfiction.net as well. So, I don't own Marvel, its intellectual properties or its characters. I do this just for fun.

Chapter Twelve

Steve and Natasha dressed quickly into everyday street clothes, which consisted for Cap a plain white t-shirt, denim jeans and boots, while Nat on the other hand, did not have a set of extra clothes to wear. So she borrrowed some of Steve's sweat pants and pulled the draw string as tight as she could stand and slipped into her suits boots. It was hard for Steve not to laugh, as her outfit was completely mismatched with the SSR shirt, sweatpants and boots looking ridiculous on her. "It's not my fault my clothes are in the wash right now. One chuckle from you or Sam and you'll be needing more than a few bandages to patch up."  
Steve held up his hands in a gesture of peace and made a motion of zipping his lips, locking them and throwing away the key. Natasha's stern face dropped for a moment before she replied. "You're such a dork." Once they were both ready the met Sam in the hallway, with Cap behind Black Widow drawing his hand across his neck in a cutting motion in the hopes his friend would see it and get the picture. Fortunately, Natasha didn't see it and Sam picked up on it and not a word was said. The three of them made their way down to the parking garage, but had barely stepped out of the elevator when they found themselves stepping through a portal, walking into Doctor Strange's base of operations, the Sanctum.  
The Sorcerer Supreme was there to greet them, giving them each a smile and a nod before wordlessly stepping aside, allowing James Buchanan Barnes to come into view, a wolfish grin spread on the man's face. All three friends were stunned beyond belief, with Captain America recovering first and rushing forward to crush his brother in a hug. "Easy, easy Steve! Need to breathe!" Once the first Avenger let up, Natasha was next, pulling Bucky in for a warm hug as he said, "I'm sorry for hitting you like that." As they pulled back the Black Widow mearly shook her head as she said, "Hey, I'm alive, Steve's alive, you're alive, we're good."  
Falcon pulled Bucky into a brotherly hug as the Winter Soldier replied, "Yeah about that being alive part." The others waited patiently for Bucky to explain, so he decided to just be as straight forward as possible. "I'm not exactly back for good. I'm the Guardian of the Soul Stone now." Stunned silence followed until Steve asked, "How are you it's Guardian now? I know Strange said something along those lines, but you're alive. You don't have a ghostly appearance like Red Skull did." Bucky continued to explain then, "Schmitt became the Guardian when he tried to control the Tesseract, which protects the Space Stone. It instantly released the Soul Stone's previous Guardian and turned Red Skull into it's new one as punishment. That's why he didn't have a body. I kept mine basicly because I volunteered."  
Nat looked thoughtful for a moment before she asked, "So since you are here right now, I can assume then you are free to protect the Soul Stone from wherever you want, right?" Bucky shook his head no and told them that he would have to return to Vormir should anyone ever enter it's solar system or land on the planet's surface and protect the Soul Stone until someone who understood it's worth and consequences came for the Stone again. Sam pipped in then, "That doesn't sound like a bad gig then, I mean, it's not like every single day somebody's gonna be after that Infinity Stone, right?" They all seemed to be in agreement to this, so Doctor Strangen then said.  
"I'm glad I was able to help in all of this and help you all get back little something, but unfortunately I am afraid you'll have to conduct your celebrations elsewhere. While there are no immediate threats to Earth, there are plenty out there in her many other realities that require my attention so if you'll excuse me." Steve then turned to the Sorcerer Supreme and asked, "Wait, did you say other realities?" Strange was already in deep concentration as he walked away, a portal opening before him and closing quickly once he stepped through it. Wong stepped over to him, bowing as he said, "Apologies, I'm afraid the Sorcerer Supreme has become preoccupied. Know that he sends his sincerest apologies for leaving so abruptly and that he wishes you all the best on your endeavors."  
With that Wong opened up a portal for the four of them and they stepped through, waving one last goodbye to the Sorcerer before the portal closed. They found themselves to be in Central Park in New York. The sun was high in the sky, with people enjoying the day with various activities and picnics. Natasha spoke up then, "So, boys. What do you want to go do now?" Bucky immediately said in an exhausted tone, "After all of that, all of what we have been through, I want a drink!" Sam laughed while Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and smiled. "A drink? But you can't get drunk, you're a super soldier like Steve right? And it's not even five o'clock yet!" Natasha said with a smirk and a tilt of her head.   
The Winter Soldier just laughed as he replied, "It's a principle kind of thing, and who cares? It's 5 o'clock somewhere." Sam mentioned going to one of the local sports bars, saying they usually served alcohol all day long. Steve looked to Natasha and she looked down at herself and said, "Hell no, I'm not going to be going out anywhere looking like this. It's bad enough I'm this far from the apartment as it is." Steve smiled as he relented and walked with her to the park exit to hail down a cab. "You can go with them if you want to." Nat said to Steve as a cab rolled over to them. "Are you sure? I don't..." She kissed him on the lips gently before looking up into his eyes with a smile on her lips. "It's alright. Your best friend for over a hundred years just got a new lease on life like you, go have a few drinks with him."   
"I'll go see Pepper. We can meet back at the apartment after. Debrief each other later about what we find." Natasha said with a wink, watching as the biggest grin she had ever seen spread onto Steve's face as he caught on to what she said as he remembered a moment between them that those very words had been spoken. "A private debriefing? Just the two of us? Steve asked with one eyebrow slightly raised and his hands on her hips. "Yes, sir!" Natasha said and the two shared a passionate kiss before she got in the cab and Steve turned around to see Sam and Bucky smiling at him, a subtle nod of Bucky's head and the first Avenger suddenly found himself slightly embarrassed to be the center of attention. "That's how it should have happened, all those years ago in Berlin." Sam said as Steve caught up to them as a cab came over for them. "Get in you knuckleheads." Bucky laughed before whooping like curley from the Three Stooges.

Alright everyone that is chapter twelve! I hope you all enjoy it! I will be posting this on the fansite and I will have Chapter thirteen up soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there everyone!!! Hope you're all doing well out there and thanks for all your likes and feedback!!! Hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long! So, I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual property or it's characters. I do this for fun. Here is, Chapter 13! 

Chapter Thirteen

The taxi that Natasha was in dropped her off at the beginning of the driveway for the lake house, so she stepped up to the gate and pressed the intercom button. A small voice crackled over it, "Who is it?" Natasha smiled as she pushed the button to talk again. "Only the world's best super Auntie!" A beyond excited voice squealed through after that. "Auntie Tasha!!!" The gate slid open then, allowing Natasha entrance who then decided to hustle up to the house, less she be tackled by the unstoppable energy of a joyful five year old.  
Pepper was already standing on the porch, an excited Morgan in her arms resting on her hip. Natasha smiled back them as she climbed the steps of the porch, bracing herself as the young Stark launched herself from her mother's hip to lacth on to Natasha's neck. The Black Widow latched an arm around her adoptive niece and swung around a moment before wrapping Morgan in a full hug. Pepper smiled at the sight of it all before rescuing her friend from whiplash by peeling her daughter from Natasha's neck and setting her on the floor. Natasha followed the mother and daughter into the house, plopping onto the couch with a contented sigh.  
This soon turned into a soft grunt as Morgan landed herself onto Nat's lap. Pepper sat in the recliner across from them and let out a laugh, "Morgan! She is not your playscape you know!" With a smile on her face but a strain in her voice Natasha replied, "It's alright, I can take it." Morgan burst out laughing as her Aunt began to tickle her till she rolled away to safety. The young Stark stuck her tounge out at her before dashing away with a smile, "I'm gonna get my dolls!" She exclaimed as her voice trailed down the hall and disappeared into her room. Pepper and Natasha both smiled before Pepper said, "It's great to see you." Nat said similar sentiments as Pepper continued.  
"What brings you here? I figured you and Steve would spend all day in bed." They both laughed at that, prompting Natasha to say, "We were tempted, but Bucky returned back from Vormir." Astonishinment washed over Pepper's face as she asked, "He's back? How?" Natasha then explained the whole situation, adding the boys going out for drinks and her decision to come out here. "Well, I'm glad that Bucky can actually see of you and still be Stone's Guardian, but why didn't you go with them? I thought you might be stuck on Steve like glue." Nat smiled slightly but it soon fell to a frown withe the super spy looking down to the floor. Pepper's instincts as a friend and a mother refuesed to let it go as she asked, "Hey, what's wrong? And don't give me nothing. I watched your heart break over the loss of Steve and if he isn't thankful for having you in his life so help me..."  
Natasha held up her hands in protest and an effort to calm her friend down, "No no, it's not that. Last night Steve and I...oh, well let's just say it was the stuff romance novels were made of. I'm just nervous." Pepper calmed and got up to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around Natasha and asked, "What are you nervous about?" The super spy took in a breath before replying, "How do we go about a relationship? I mean, do I ask? Should I let him ask? I know he has come along way into modern society but I don't know if it'll put him off I ask him to be my boyfriend." Pepper gave Nat a squeeze as she laughed slightly while replying.  
"Any sane man would say yes if you aksed them to go steady with them, Nat. You don't need to worry about Steve being too set in the past about that. Besides, give him time. He might try and do something romantic to ask you to be his girl." Natasha leaned into Pepper's hug before saying, "Then, there's the matter of if we get as far as marriage. Will Steve want to marry me once he learns I can't give him the life he has dreamed of for so long?" Pepper knew what her friend was getting at and turnded Natasha to face her as she said, "One, that day is a long way off. Take this slow, build it up and enjoy getting to that point. Two, if I know Steve Rogers, he loves you unconditionally. He would never feel any less love for you no matter what the circumstances. Three, have you even thought that maybe, maybe the Red Room was wrong? I mean with today's day and age, there is bound to be something..."   
Pepper stopped when she saw how emotional Natasha was getting about the subject. "Anyway, you have all the time in the world before you start worrying about that. Just take it one step at a time and everything will be fine. Trust me." Natasha nodded her head and hugged Pepper, just in time for Morgan to bound back into the room, hopping up and down waving her dolls around in the air. With that Natasha decided to take her friend's advice and began to let herself relax and play with Morgan and her dolls.  
Meanwhile, Steve, Bucky and Sam sat up at the bar, with Sam being the only one starting to feel the effects of the alcohol they were drinking. "You know, I feel this is stacked in your favor, you two." Sam said, trying to keep his whits about him. Bucky couldn't help but laugh, saying, "Hey, we can't all be superhuman or we'd drink these places dry." More laughter errupted from this, with a frown forming on Steve's face. Both Sam and Bucky knew that look on their friend's face. "Hey, why the long face?" Bucky asked, with Sam pipping in, "Yeah, thought you were livin the dream now that you and Nat were a thing." Steve sighed a moment before replying. "Well we aren't officially a couple yet, and don't get me wrong. I am happy, I just don't know how to ask her out. Is that even something guys even do nowadays? What if I'm too set back in the 40's?"  
Sam rolled his eye for a moment while laughing while Bucky said a through a throated chuckle. "Did two sleep together yet?" Steve took sip of his beer and shook his head yes. His two friends laughed before Sam replied, "As Stark would say, as I'm sayin, if you two did the deed the other night you way past bein stuck in the 40's, Capsicle." This brought a smile to each of their faces as they remembered their fallen friend, with Bucky adding, "And yes, guys still ask girls out. Girls ask guys out now too. My advice, do as your heart tells you. It's never steered you wrong before. Just be sure to use your head too and don't wait too long." The trio laughed some more, had one last round before parting ways.   
"You guys sure you don't need help getting home?" The first Avenger asked as he watched Sam stumble down the steps outside the bar, Bucky holding on to one of his friend's arms. "Na man, I'm good. I got wings, I'll fly home." Bucky chuckled before saying, "Yeah nice try bud. Don't worry Steve, I'll get him home." Steve nodded in acknowledgement before asking, "Well what about you?" Bucky said after stuffing Sam in a cab, "Got a couch?" Steve shook his head yes in response. "Alright then, if you and Natasha decide to do any more extra curriculum physical activities just keep it in your bedroom and I'll let myself in to sleep on the couch."   
With that the Winter Soldier hopped into the cab and took off with Falcon hanging his head out the window mock howling like a dog. Steve laughed at this before flagging himself a cab and going back to the apartment. He wasn't surprised to find Natasha waiting for him in hallway of his floor. She was leaning against the door, typing away on her smartphone. He tried to sneak up on her, but she mearly leaned her head back towards him and puckerd her lips. The first Avenger smiled and leaned in to kiss the Black Widow.  
A quick kiss and she turned around to face him completely. "I think the cat's out of the bag. Hill and Darcy have been texting me about us since I Ieft Pepper's." Steve smiled as he opened the apartment door then placed his hands on her hips. "Well, that's something I think we can cover in that debriefing we have scheduled." Steve said with a sly smile on his face. Natasha returned it and kissed him passionately, backing him into the apartment and kicking the door closed. "I expect a full, detailed report Rogers." She said in a low and sexy voice. "Yes Ma'am, Agent Romanoff!" They crashed into another heated kiss before stumbling their way to the bedroom.

And that is Chapter 13 everyone! Hope you all like it and leave your thoughts below. I'll have 14 up later!


	14. Chapter 14

What an experience this has been, thank you all for your support! I hope you all love the story and I will also be posting this on Fanfiction.net. With that said, I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual properties, or characters. I do this for fun. Here is... 

 

Chapter Fourteen

 

 

Natasha laid there in Steve’s arms, sleeping soundly and contentedly. Of things the both of them had been worrying about, one was they had feared was were they each attracted to their alter egos or to the man and woman beneath them. They were comforted to find out that such was not the case, as Steve had taken the time to get to know Natasha throughout their years together as members of the Avengers and agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., knew when she would push him away when he broached topics with her that she wasn’t emotionally ready for. Had the patience to deal with how Natasha constantly tried to suppress her emotions while trying to be a loving partner and still maintain the invincible and deadly aura of the Black Widow. Natasha had also learned when to open up to Steve, to know it was okay to let him in to her inner most thoughts, and began to reveal parts of her past in the hopes he wouldn’t turn tail and run as far from her as possible. She also learned how to reach to Steve, to pull him from his own inner demons and help him move on completely from his past. They had yet to define their current relationship to themselves or anyone else, but neither of them cared at the moment.  
A clinking sound reached the super spy’s ears, so slight it might not have even been heard. A trick of the mind while her body slept, but the Black Widow had not lived as long as she had in her line of work by passing off what could be nothing more than mundane noises. Green eyes snapping open and with fluid motions of climbing out of bed without waking Steve, Natasha drew her combat knife from its sheath secured to the nightstand and soundlessly padded towards the bedroom door. The Black Widow expertly opened the door without even a creak of wood or squeak of metal and stared out into the living room. Natasha entered the living room, checking all the windows, looking under every place that could hide an intruder, double checking the front door before checking the one in the back, even stepping out onto the fire escape, the cool metal and night air causing her bare skin to grow goosebumps before the Black Widow was satisfied that all was well. Shaking her head for a moment Natasha went back inside and closed the door. She rubbed her arms trying to shake the chill off herself before climbing back into bed with Steve. Nat smiled as she was surrounded by the heat of his body, thankful he radiated like a blast furnace.  
Natasha felt Steve roll over to kiss her, and as she leaned in to do so, her eyes hardened into emerald chips as she suddenly pushed him onto his back, straddling him quickly before burying all 6 inches of her combat knife into the first Avengers chest. Knowing she hadn’t hit his heart on the fist strike the Black Widow struck again swiftly, repeatedly, each time plunging the blade into the body up to the hilt of the weapon. Even after hearing the last gasp and feeling the man go limp, she didn’t stop. Not until her arms went numb did the Black Widow cease her assault. The SSR shirt she wore was drenched in the front with Steve’s blood. She stared at the look of shock on Captain America’s face and bore her eyes into his now lifeless ones. Natasha tilted her head to the side quizzically, as if she was trying to comprehend what had just transpired. A chuckle soon escaped her throat, followed by another, until full blown laughter only associated with the mad left her lips, her head tilting back to stare at the ceiling. The laughter finally turned to screams, screams of pure agony, realization and horror of what had happened. Natasha continued to scream, her body heaving while trying not fail completely on her. It was her screams that woke Steve up from his slumber, he instantly looked around for an attacker, seeing none he looked at Natasha and was horrified by the sight of her. She was clad only in his SSR shirt, but she held her combat knife in her hands.   
The blade was pointed straight at her heart, and he reacted with speed even he didn’t realize he had. The First Avenger’s hand shot out like lightning, grabbing onto Natasha’s wrist and wrenching it to the side hard and violently, before slapping the knife away so hard it flew into the wall, digging into it up to the hilt. Natasha continued to scream, not seeing Steve or feeling anything that was happening. Bucky burst into the room, a Glock 17 at the ready, looking for danger. He saw his brother desperately trying to wake his lover up, so the Winter Soldier raced into the bathroom and started the shower. Turning it to full blast and to the coldest temperature possible he went back to Steve and shouted, “In here! Now!” the two super soldiers then picked up the screaming woman and carried her to the bathroom, with Steve bringing her into the shower. The cold water against his skin was like a blast from the past, instantly bringing up memories of when Captain America crashed the bomber into the Arctic. It also did the trick of waking Natasha from her dream, as she now screamed and shouted at the sensation of the freezing cold water on her skin.   
Bucky shut the water off, with the only sounds present were the three of them breathing heavily, until Natasha truly woke up, turning around in Steve’s arms to stare into his wonderful blue eyes, eyes full of life, love, and concern. She reached a hand up to his face, trying to make sure he was really there with her. “You’re alright…” the Black Widow said softly, a sob almost robbing her of her ability to talk. “You’re here…you’re alright. You’re alright.” Nat kept saying over and over, throwing her arms around Steve in a crushing embrace and burying her face in the crook of his neck. Only once Natasha was sure Steve was alive and well, that it had only been a nightmare did she allow herself to cry and break down in his arms. Steve cradled her in his massive arms, whispering to her that everything was alright and that it was only a dream. Bucky fetched some towels and did his best to dry the two of them, until Steve stood up and carried Natasha out of the shower and back to the bedroom. Steve took a towel from his brother and managed to peel himself from Nat enough to finish drying her off, with Bucky stepping out of the room so Cap could slip the wet SSR shirt from Black Widow’s body and wrap her in the towel. Rubbing her body up and down both in an effort to dry and warm her body as well as to provide comfort.  
Leaving Natasha clad in the towel, Steve rummaged through his draws and pulled out another shirt, the stylized emblem of the Brooklyn Dodgers was on the front of it with the number 12 in large print was on the back. He unwrapped the towel from Nat, and helped her slip into the shirt, stunned at how helpless and powerless Natasha seemed, seeing such pain and guilt in her beautiful green eyes was too much for Steve to take. Gently taking her face in his hands he gave her a loving kiss, wrapping Nat in his arms and holding her so she would feel safe. It works, with Steve literally feeling the change in Natasha’s body as she wraps her arms around him, breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes. “I love you. I love you so much, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, it was…” another kiss from the first Avenger silenced the super spy and Steve picked her up and gently laid Natasha in bed. He climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her again as she pulled the blankets back around them, Steve kissed her forehead and said, “It was a nightmare, Nat. It’s alright. You can tell me all about it tomorrow, so don’t stress yourself over it right now. Just, lay here with me. I’m here for you. I love you too.”   
Natasha nodded her head in understanding, before nuzzling up into the crook of Steve’s neck, unsure if she would be able to fall back to sleep or if she’d even want to. Lying so snug and safe with her lover and the rhythmic sound of his deep breathing managed to soothe Natasha to drift back off to sleep. Bucky came in a little while after, seeing that she slept but Steve was still awake. “How did you know? How did you know that would work?” Cap asked, being careful not to wake up Natasha. Bucky looked away for a moment before replying, “I don’t know if she told you this…but back in her days training in the Red Room, I was there. I trained her in a lot of the combat and assassination skills she has.” While Steve was surprised by this, he had assumed that since HYDRA would pick some of it’s operatives from the Red Room it was always possible that Natasha knew Bucky. His brother continued to explain, “Sometimes during training, the girls would experience night terrors like that, their minds struggling to handle the life they were being forced to live. The only thing that worked was what we just did.” Steve gently nodded his head in understanding, but Bucky still looked deep in thought. “What is it?” the first Avenger asked the Winter Soldier.   
Bucky looked at Steve as he said, “Usually there was a trigger, something they saw, heard, or experienced that would cause their subconscious to fragment while they slept. For it to happen out of the blue is unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. That, unsettles me like you wouldn’t believe.” Bucky said, his face hardening into a scowl for a moment before he looks back to Steve as he says, “You should get some sleep, bud. You need to be strong to help her through this. She’s strong, but she’ll need you for this one.” “I will, thanks Buck.” Steve replied, closing his eyes and rested his head on the pillow, pulling Natasha into a tighter embrace. Bucky sat in the room for some time after, his hard gaze searching the city line outside the window. Once weariness crawled back through him, the Winter Soldier got up from his post and headed back to the couch in the living room, crashing back down on it and falling fast asleep. Out in the far distance of Steve’s apartment, a figure detached itself from its perch, seeming to materialize out of the shadow of the gargoyle. The figure was feminine in shape, curvy and sleek. A pair of high powered binoculars were up against the figure’s eyes and a half mask obscured the face. Looking first at the bedroom then to the living room, then back to the bedroom again. The figure unclipped the half mask and took the binoculars away from her eyes. Natasha Romanoff’s face stared out to the apartment in the distance. Her eyes hardened into emerald chips and her face became a mask of hate as she said, “Just you wait. If I can’t have a happily ever after, then neither will you. Any of you.” With that, the woman covered her face and leapt off the building, just as the morning rays of sun began to shine in the sky.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone it's that time again, thank you for being patient with me. I hope you all love the story?, you likes and comments have are awesome and it is an amazing experience to go on this adventure with you. So, I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual properties, or characters. I do this for fun. Here is... 

 

Chapter 15

 

The bright rays of mid morning sunlight forced Steve to wake up, blinking his eyes several times and stretching his arms above his head. One arm at least, Natasha kept his other arm pinned down as she lay sleeping peacefully on it. The first Avenger moved a stray lock of the Nat's hair away from her face, trying not to giggle at how frizzled it looked right now. Not washing her hair and simply going to sleep had turned the Black Widow's normally silken wavy locks of hair into something more akin to a rat’s nest. Somehow, this made Captain America fall for her even more, seeing the real Natasha Romanoff in both her times of strength and weakness. Steve managed to slip from underneath her without waking her up and got out of bed. He gathered up their wet clothes and brought them out to the laundry room to toss them in the washer. Putting more articles of clothing in and adjusting the settings, Cap started the washer before heading back to the kitchen. Bucky was already there, a steaming cup of coffee on the table waiting for him. Bucky had his back turned to Steve while he poured a second cup, saying to his brother, “I’ve got Nat’s cup here. French roast, with…” “Three creams and one and a half sugar, I know Buck.” Steve finished with a chuckle before taking the offered cup and taking it to the table. He began to add the creams when a pair of small, warm hands slipped under his, traveled up his before settling on his broad chest as Natasha wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head on his back.  
“I was going to bring this to you, to help wake you up.” Steve said, as he finished preparing her coffee and turning around to give it to her. They shared a quick kiss before she took the coffee and sipped it slowly, savoring the warm, rich flavor. Natasha’s green eyes could barely be seen through her out of control hair as she looked up at Steve while she said, “I was awake when you woke up, when you played with my hair. Very cute, by the way.” Bucky chuckled as he listened to this exchange while Steve looked slightly flustered, “I thought you were sleeping, your breathing hadn’t changed or anything that would indicate…”She couldn’t help but laugh at his stumbling for words, putting her coffee down and drawing him into a hug to silence him. Natasha said after, “Well, like you said, a wider skill set than yours. Don’t worry, I still love you.” Steve kissed the top of her head as he voiced similar sentiments before pulling out a chair from the kitchen to table so Nat could sit. “I wouldn’t do this too much, could spoil a girl into wanting this kind of treatment on the regular.” Natasha said with a sly grin as she sat down in the offered chair and scooted up to the table. Bucky sat down next while Steve continued to move around the kitchen, grabbing eggs and bacon from the fridge to make breakfast. The first Avenger quickly whipped up a batch of pancakes and served them along side the eggs and bacon.  
For a time the only sounds to be heard were the clinking of silverware on plates and the sounds of three mouths devouring the food before them. One downside to being powered by super serums was the increase in one’s metabolic rate, while keeping them fit and free from poisons it also made them extremely hungry. Only once everyone had started their second plates did Steve decide to bring up what happened last night. “I know that this might be difficult to talk about, I have to ask, but if you need more time just tell me and I’ll leave it alone.” Nat had just stuffed a mouthful of eggs while he asked her, so she tried to chew as quickly as possible in order to say something. “No, no it’s alright. This is something I don’t think I’d want to handle on my own.” Steve nodded his head in understanding and waited for Natasha to finish, “ I had a nightmare, it felt so real, I couldn’t tell that I wasn’t awake. I didn’t even know that I wasn’t in bed anymore, until I felt the cold water hitting me.”  
Steve held Natasha’s hand, rubbing his thumb overheard in and comforting manner, so she continued, “I dreamt but I heard a noise, I climbed out of bed to see what it was. I searched the whole house, I even went out to the back onto the fire escape there was nothing. There was a chill in the air, so I went back inside and back into bed. Then you rolled over to kiss me…and I…I…” Flashes of the horrible nightmare suddenly flared to life, playing before her eyes, so Natasha squeezed them shut tightly in order to block them out, with Steve giving her hand a squeeze to reassure her everything was alright. “I…I stabbed you, Steve. Over…and over again, I stabbed you. I stabbed you to death.” Silence fell over all of them for a moment, before Nat found the strength to continue, “Then I looked at you, as if some part of me couldn’t believe what I was seeing. The worst part? I don’t even know if I was happy or sad about it. I was just confused by what I was seeing. After looking at your body, into your eyes. There was no life there…nothing.” A surge of emotions tore through Natasha and a sob escaped her from her and she put her free hand up to her mouth, breathing heavily through her fingers. Steve picked her other hand up and kissed the back of it and said, “It’s alright Nat. It…” the Black Widow recoiled from this, pulling her hand back and nearly stumbling from the chair in her efforts to get away.   
“No! No it’s not alright! God Damn it!!!” Natasha shouted at the first Avenger, her eyes bursting with tears and anger, “I killed you, and I didn’t feel anything except confusion, then I…started laughing. Laughing, Steve! Like a fucking lunatic!!!” her knees gave out as she said those words, the weight of them crushing her soul, but Steve was there to scoop her back up and cradled her in his arms. Bucky got up from his chair and kneeled next to them and put a hand on her shoulder. “Steve is right, Natasha, and do you know why?” Bucky askes her in a soft and comforting tone. She looked at him through her hair and shook her head no, which prompted Steve to say, “What you experienced is your fears, fears of what might happen if you lose me. Your mind went through things I can’t even begin to understand during your training. It’s only natural that repressed memories and emotions you never let yourself feel or deal with could affect your subconscious.” He turns her head so they can look each other in the eyes as Cap says, “You would never hurt me, or anyone of the people you love Nat. I know you. I love you, more than words could properly say.” Bucky gave a gentle squeeze on Natasha’s shoulder as he said, “Plus, we did just survive a homicidal alien tyrant's attempt to wipe us all out so I’d be surprised if none of us had some messed up dreams at all. It’s normal to go through shit like this after traumatic events.”  
Natasha took a breath in, digesting all that has been said to her. In her mind she knew they were right, everything she was experiencing could fall under any one of the moments they just described to her. And she was well acquainted with the symptoms of PTSD, but somewhere in her heart, she knew that this wasn’t it. Something was wrong. Deeply wrong. Natasha looked at Steve for a moment before giving him a kiss, then said to him, “Alright, I’ll admit that you’re right, but only partially. I know I would never intentionally hurt any of you, but I’m telling you, this was more than just a dream. I need you to believe me, you believe me…don’t you?” Nat looked straight into Steve’s eyes, and he could see her desperately questioning and knew the answer he had to give. “Of course I do. I believe you, and if you feel this strongly about it we will get to the bottom of it. For now though, don’t drive yourself crazy. That won’t help anything.” Natasha breathed out a sigh of relief, climbing out of Steve’s arms and standing back on her feet. “So, who so we go see first about this?” she asked as Nat sat back down at the table. Both men took their seats back, with Steve in deep thought before replying. “Well, Wanda is good with strange visions and what not, plus she has been in your head before. She might be able to help.” Nat started eating again, leaving Bucky room to say.   
“Alright, now that you have that settled, I think you two need to go out together. Like on an actual date. You two have been through hell and deserve it. I don’t mean to overstep, Steve.” Steve, who was already picking up his plate and rinsing it off in the sink, held up his hands as he replied,” Hey, no offense taken. I understand where you’re coming from. I would have set something up, and I will from now on.” This got Natasha to smile as much as she could with her mouth being full, so Steve continued, “Much as I know how you liked to try and set me up on dates, I got this part down l.” after swallowing the last bite Natasha couldn’t help but laugh as she said, “Oh, so I’m not the only one who tried to land you a date?” Bucky chuckled as he replied, “Well someone had to get him acquainted with the ladies.” Steve threw his hands up in the air in mock frustration as he said, “I can’t win, now I got two people who want to have a say in my love life.” Nat got up to put her plate in the sink, cuddling up to him as she said, “Yes, but my voice should be the only one that matters.” This got Steve to smile and Bucky to roll his eyes and pretend to gag. The three of them shared a much needed laugh and continued to clean up from breakfast. Steve let Natasha use the shower, but before she closed the bathroom door she looked back at him and said, “What? You don’t want to join me?”   
With a smile that made her heartbeat quicken Steve replied, “If I did that, it’s pretty safe to say we wouldn’t be showering to get clean.” Natasha smiled as she said, “No self control, Rogers?” the first Avenger laughed a bit before saying, “Not around you, Romanoff.” He kissed her then went to find her a towel after she closed the door and stepped into the shower. He spotted Bucky and said, “So, if we go out tonight, what will you do?” Bucky shrugged as he looked around the apartment before saying, “I actually might go back to Vormir, see how Gamora is holding up.” Steve nodded his head in understanding and told his brother to say hi to her for him before bringing the towel to Natasha. While she was still in the shower, Steve decided to call Wanda and let her know they needed to see her. After he set up a time and place for them to meet, he called Clint. “Hello? Steve what’s up bud?” the archer’s voice crackled over the line. “Hey, I was planning on taking Nat out for dinner tonight. I was wondering what would be a…” Clint chuckled slightly as he cut Steve off, “You’re trying to figure out the best place to take her out to dinner, eh? Well, as her best friend, you’ve come to the right guy. Let me ask you, can you dance? Now I don’t mean like back in the forties, I mean by today’s standards.” The first Avenger blew out through his nose before answering. “No, I have had even less experience with that than I ever thought possible.” Clint shook his head and smiled while he said, “Ok, well it’s time to use that perfect memory of yours. Look up these guys on the internet, study their moves and apply them. You should be able to do it. So my advice is take her to a place that is lite but filling, then go to the club and twirl around the dance floor. Nat will love you forever if you do.”  
Clint told him a list of singers and their music videos to look up, and as Steve was writing them down he asked, “Alright, this is great, so something lite but filling, then dancing. Anything else I need to know?” Clint chuckled again as he replied, “Cap, relax. You know Nat, just as much as I do. Probably more with all the time you’ve been working together. Stop doubting yourself, you two will have a great time and it’ only going to get better from here.” Steve smiled and thanked his friend and wished him a good day before hanging up the phone. Natasha stepped out of the shower, clad in only the towel Steve gave her, and walked back into the bedroom. She smiled when his eyes stuck to the sight of her like glue as she walked over to Steve in a very sultry manner before placing a finger on his lips and saying, “Uh uh, you’ve got to go take a shower now.” The first Avenger made a pouty face as he replied, “Well did you save me any hot water?”   
“Yes, you should have plenty of hot water. I’m going to get dressed and go see Pepper, maybe go shopping for something to wear tonight on our date. Anything you want to see me in?” Natasha replied, ending the last part in a seductive and suggestive tone. To which Steve smiled and said, “Something nice, but something you’re still able to dance in.” Nat’s eyes lit up as did her smile as she said, Dinner and dancing? Now you’re spoiling me. Now is it today’s era of dancing or are talking more like…” Steve stood up and got real close to Natasha as he said, “Figured I’d surprise you. Thought maybe you might like a little mystery.” Her breath hitched in her throat at the closeness they shared and she could feel the tension and desire they both felt towards one another. “Man, it’s like we’re a couple of teenagers with raging hormones.” The first Avenger smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and said, Well from what I’ve heard that kind of happens when two people who dig each other and never get to do anything about it are like magnets when they finally do.” Natasha lifted an eyebrow in surprise at Steve before smirking and tilting her head off to the side as she said, “That’s not a thing. You just made that up, didn’t you?” Steve giggled, “Maybe.” Nat shook her head as she smiled and pushed off him, handing Steve the towel she was wearing. Granting him an amazing view of her figure while she looked for her clothes.  
“You’ve been hanging around Sam and Bucky a little too much. Hit the showers, soldier. We have places to be. There’ll be plenty of time tonight.” Cap laughed the Black Widow’s latest comment as he slowly backed away towards the shower as he said, “Hey, no such thing as too much.” Steve expertly dodged a pillow thrown at him before he ducked into the safety of the bathroom. Natasha found another towel to dry off with and rummaged through her duffel bag. She dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, slipped on her sneakers before going to the bathroom door. “Hey, don’t slip and fall in there. There’s no handle bar and your life alert isn’t active yet.” The first Avenger again found himself flabbergasted at the old man comments that he was completely unable to respond with anything coherent. Natasha laughed as she began to walk away, wishing him a good shower and an “I love you” before making her way to the living room. Bucky met her there, taking her by the arm and saying to her, “Please try and relax out there tonight. What happened last night could really have been nothing. Treat it like work, the kind you leave at the office.” The Black Widow chuckled at her friend’s choice of words as she replied, “But I don’t work in an office.” The Winter Soldier looked at her more seriously as he said, “I mean it. You two need it.”  
“I know, I know. I will do my best. Thanks, Dad!” Natasha said, giving Bucky a quick peck on the cheek before quickly slipping from his grip and bounding out the front door. Bucky just shook his head as he said, “Someone has to look after you two kids.” Steve got out of the shower and dried off quickly. After he got dressed in his room, he set up his laptop and watched a few of the music videos Clint suggested then got up to grab his keys to his motorcycle. Bucky saw him and asked, “Do you get lots of old man comments from her?” Steve could only smile and shake his head yes. “You get used to it, it’s part of her charm.” The Winter Soldier nodded his head in understanding as he said, “That’s what I thought.” This caused the first Avenger to laugh as he got his keys and opened the door. “I’m going to go see about getting a new car. Don’t think it would be a good idea to take Nat out to a dinner on a motorcycle. Wanna come?” Bucky politely declined, adding, “I don’t there’s room on you’re bike for the two of us.” Steve laughed, conceding the point before wishing his brother a good day and leaving him alone in the apartment. With that, Bucky mearly focused his thoughts to Vormir and vanished a second later.   
Pepper excitedly went through the racks of clothing in the department store with Natasha trailing behind her with a smile on her face. “I don’t know who is more excited for this, you or me!” Natasha said as her friend pulled a red dress off the rack and held it up to Natasha’s figure to get a sense of how it would look. “Oh, come on. It’s not often I get to go out with another girl and shop for clothes. I was lucky my parent’s could watch Morgan for me, otherwise we’d be trying on princess dresses right about now.” Nat laughed a bit, took the dress and held it at arms length before looking back at Pepper with a raised eyebrow. “What? You don’t like it? It’s not too low cut in the front, not too long but not too short.” The head of Stark Industries said in a defensive tone, to which Natasha handed it back to her as she said, “Yes, but it clashes with my hair, plus Steve said we were going dancing tonight. I want to make sure I’ll be able to move around in whatever I wear tonight.” Pepper nodded her head in agreement, moving out of the dress section into the casual wear, and the two women began to rummage through it all, each picking out something they thought would look good for each other. As they put their items on the checkout line Pepper shooed Nat’s hand away when she tried to pay for what she wanted.  
“Pep, no! I got this.” Natasha started to say but Pepper would hear none of it. “Nonsense, this is my treat. Besides, you helped me find something new to wear myself so it’s only fair.” After the two left the store they moved on to go pick up Morgan and have some lunch. Later that evening, Steve showed up at the Stark’s lake house in a newly purchased Dodge Charger, dressed in blue jeans, boots, a black turtle neck shirt and his leather jacket. He knocked on the door and waited. It opened a moment later with Pepper taking a step back to allow him in. “Hi, Steve! Come on in. Nat will be down in a minute.” He smiled and gave her a hug before walking into the living room to sit in the reclining chair. Seconds later Morgan dropped onto Steve’s lap, who simply began to tickle the little girl relentlessly. “Did I scare you?” she asked in between laughs, to which Cap replied, “Na! I knew you were coming the whole time!” with a pouty face the young Stark wiggled free and said, “Nu uh! No way you knew I wuz coming Uncle Steve!” to which Steve couldn’t help but smile and replied, “You’re right! You got me! You’re getting good at that.” Morgan beamed with happiness, as a voice behind Steve called out to him. “Hey, Soldier. Ready to go?” Steve turned to look back, and felt his breath steal away from him at the sight before him.   
Natasha came down the stairs in a black shirt resembling a turtle neck, only it had no sleeves and it was backless around her shoulders. It showed just enough of her mid drif without revealing too much, complimented by form fitting black pants and calf high leather boots. Her read hair was set back in its French braid and she wore red lipstick, so Steve got up to greet her. “You look stunning, Nat!” he managed to say as she smiled before saying. “You clean up real nice yourself, handsome.” Morgan hugged them both before her mother came and scooped her up. “Alright you two, have a great time!” Pepper said as she carried her daughter upstairs. The two of them said their goodnights before stepping out of the door and heading to Steve’s new car. “Nice ride, classic kind of look with an updated feel.” Natasha said as he opened the door for her to get in. Once she was seated he got in as well, saying, “Yeah, trying to find a good balance between honoring the past but not living in it.” Nat smiled at this while Steve fired up the engine. “Story of our lives, it seems.” He nodded at that and drove the car down the path and out the gate. They made their way back to the city, not saying much but holding hands contentedly. “Ooo, Olive Garden! This is one of my favorites.” Steve smiled as they pulled in to a parking spot. “I was fairly certain you would prefer coming here and not the schwarma place.” “You chose wisely!” Nat said as he held the door open for her. “I understood that one, that’s Indiana Jones the last Crusade.” Natasha rolled her eyes while calling him a nerd. They ate dinner in style and comfort, enjoying simple dishes of pasta and salad.  
It was during the course of their meal that Steve got out of his chair to stand next to hers, before getting down on one knee and pulling out a box from his jacket pocket. Natasha’s heart began to pound in her chest so hard at the sight of this she expected it to burst out her body at any moment. “Nat, you are the most amazing, sensitive, loyal, funny, and beautiful woman I have ever had the honor of meeting. You’ve been one of the most important parts of my life since I woke up from the ice. I’ve been in love with you for a long time now, and I know we haven’t even officially started dating yet, but I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else.” The first Avenger opened the box, revealing a perfect diamond sitting in an elegant gold band. “Natasha Romanoff, would you do me the honor and be my wife?” At a loss for words Natasha brought one hand up to her open mouth while holding her left hand out for Steve to take. Which he did, and gently began to slide the ring on, pausing a moment to ask, “I’ll take this as a yes?” finally finding her voice Nat said, “Of course it’s yes! Silly!” he finished giving her the ring, allowing her a moment to marvel at it before the two of them shared a sweet kiss. The first Avenger paid for their meal and the two of them then departed for a nearby dance club.   
Again the Black Widow was astonished by her new fiance’, who was keeping up with her on the dance floor, pulling off moves that would make any girl swoon and make the likes of Timberlake and Usher proud. They shared some slow, intimate dancing to slow songs, staying until closing before finally making their way home. Once they had gotten back inside the apartment, Natasha could hold back no longer, as no sooner had the front door closed did she tackle Steve and wrapped her shapely legs around him as she kissed him passionately. They stumbled back to the couch, where they then proceeded to remove each others clothing. Back in their bed, which was now looking like a tornado had swept through it, the two Avengers slept soundlessly. Natasha wasn’t sure how long she had been sleeping when the clinking sound reached her ears again. She bolted up from her place at Steve’s side, reaching down to wake him. Only to find her hand hitting empty air. She looked down to see why, and found she was no longer in bed, not even in the apartment. She was clad in her uniform, in a dark alley,and for some reason Nat found herself to be out of breath. The sound of gunfire and bullets crashing into the walls around her drove Natasha to duck and run, as she had no weapons on her. This can’t be real. I wouldn’t be here unarmed. I don’t even know where this is or who’s chasing me! Suddenly a figure dropped out of nowhere before her, catching the Black Widow full in the chest with a hail of bullets. The pain was blinding, burning through her whole body and blood filled Natasha’s mouth.  
Nat fell back and hit the pavement hard, coughing up a gout of blood and gripping her chest and stomach. The Black Widow struggled for breath, as her attacker stood over her. Pulling off a pair of goggles and a scarf, Natasha found the face of her assailant was none other than her own. Not sparing any more words, her doppleganger aimed a pistol at her and pulled the trigger. Several more rounds spat out from the gun, tearing their way through Natasha’s body and vital organs, until the gun clicked several times, indicating it was empty. Natasha continued to cough up blood for a moment longer before she felt herself slip away into death. Natasha sat up screaming and flailing around, falling out of bed. She clutched at her chest, the pain of the gunshots lingered momentarily, until Steve was there, lifting her from the floor holding her close. “I need to see Wanda…Or Doctor Strange…or Xavier or something. Someone who can help me sort these dreams out. I was just killed in my dream. By…someone who looked, no. Someone who was me. I don’t know what’s going on.” Steve kissed her tenderly before carrying her back into bed saying, “We’ll go see Wanda first thing tomorrow. Then Strange if that doesn’t work, and anyone we need to in order to find answers.” Natasha kissed her fiance before rolling over and letting herself be pulled into Steve’s embrace. They drifted off to sleep soon after. Elsewhere, in a dark alley, were two women. Both who were Natasha Romanoff, one who lay on the dirty pavement of the alley with blood pooling beneath her and one standing over her with a gun aimed with deadly accuracy. “wWhy are you…doing this…” the bloody Natasha cried and coughed from her prone position. The other stared coldly at her, before answering, “If I can’t be happy, then none of you will be.” She fired the gun until the magazine was empty, cold fire blazing in her green eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there everyone, hope you all loved the last chapter! Glad you all love the story so far, it has been awesome writting this for all of you out there! So, with that said, I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual properties or it's characters. Here is...

Chapter Sixteen

Wanda Maximoff was sitting in her room at the newly restored Avengers compound, in quiete meditation. She could feel her powers growing, taking on more properties than they had before. Not only could she see into the minds of others and show them visions, she now found she could directly control a persons thoughts. Now, she also found that ontop of telekinesis, if Wanda focused hard enough on an object, she could will it to alter it's self on a molecular level, taking the shape of whatever Wanda wished. This frightened her, as this much power she knew could be misused, and corrupting. But there was one thing that compelled her to keep meditating and honing her powers.  
Vision. Her heart ached everyday without him, and the thought of possibly bringing him back to life was all too tempting. Many times during her meditations, her mind would wander to the memories of the two of them. At times it was as if Wanda could almost feel Vision with his arms around her and hers around him. It's was during such a meditation that her phone began to ring, and without thinking Wanda glared at the phone for the unwanted intrusion and it blew to pieces. Friday called out to the frustrated woman then, "Sorry, Ma'am. I hate to disturb you, but you have visitors here. I have Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff outside waiting for you."  
Wanda blew out her breath in exasperation, forgetting completely that her two friends needed to see her today. She glanced down at her watch. (Much earlier than I expected.) The young Maximoff thought to herself as she extended her hand out to where the bits of her phone lay littering the floor. In seconds the phone was back into shape, as if nothing had happened to it at all. Wanda smiled, (Getting better at that. Who knows what's next.) She thought to herself as she changed out of her yoga clothes and into her street attire. Wanda left her room and moved quickly down the stairs, crossing the large foyer.  
In it held a large glass case full of memorabilia and news clippings on the Avengers, and central in the case was a plaque of Tony Stark, shaking hands with the young Peter Parker, surrounded by other pictures of Tony in his hero days. The words I AM IRON MAN were engraved into the gold name plate. Wanda stopped a moment, running a hand over the glass in front of Tony's pictures. Even though she had started out hating the man, after everything they had been through she had come to love him like a second father. Losing Tony had hit Wanda hard as well, but not wanting to keep her fellow Avengers waiting she left the case and strode over to the door.  
Maximoff opened the door to her two friends, and knew right away something was wrong. While they appeared none worse for wear, the way that Steve and Natasha carried themselves and walked inside as Wanda stepped aside told spoke volumes to her. Wordlessly the three of them walked through the foyer and into one of the lounges. Natasha sat on the couch, with Steve sitting right next to her holding her tightly. Wanda sat on an ottoman right in front of them, placing a hand on Nat's knee as she asked.  
"What troubles you so? I heard the news of your coupling and expected to find great joy within you both. What is wrong?" The Black Widow drew in a breath before recounting the past few nights, trying to give as much detail as possible. "I don't understand what is going on. Am I losing my mind?" Natasha asked at the end of her tale. Wanda thought for a moment, before saying, "Let me take a look. This may feel, unpleasant." With that the Scarlett Witch took the Black Widow's hand in hers and placed her other hand along side her temple. The second the connection was made, the room fell away from around Wanda and Natasha, surrounding them in the blackness of a void.   
Soon the Scarlett Witch was in Steve and Natasha's bedroom, watching as the super spy lifted her head up as if she heard something, get out of bed and search the apartment. Watched as the Black Widow visciously murdered Captain America, then sat on his corpse staring into his eyes before laughing insanely. As Natasha began to scream, Wanda was taken to a dark alley, where she watched Natasha drop from the roof of a small building and look around for a moment. Confusion was all over her face, before a dark feminine figure above her opened fire with two pistols. Natasha ran down the alley, only to be taken by surprise when her assailant appeared before her and caught her in gunfire.  
The Scarlett Witch couldn't help but gasp as the atatcker's face was none other than Natasha. Gunfire tore into her a moment later, the pain of it too much and both women began to twitch and convulse until Steve pulled Natasha and Wanda apart. "What the hell was that?" Steve said in a raised tone while both Nat and Wanda tried to catch their breath. "I saw into your dreams, Natasha. They aren't really dreams, but visions. Something someone wants you to see." The Black Widow drew in a breath to steady herself as she said. "Who though? And why does this person look like...feel like me?"   
Wanda got up from the floor and walked back to her friend, taking her hands in hers as she said. "I know why, and it will not be easy to hear but you must believe me when I tell you. It is because it..." Wanda never got to finish, as a powerful sniper round blew through the glass window behind her, ripped through her body and to burrow through the floor. Wanda shrieked in pain and as Natasha moved to grab her away from the window, several more rounds blew the glass apart and tore through Maximoff's body, one round going through the top of Natasha's thigh and out the back. Growling in pain she managed to take hold of the younger woman and throw both herself and Wanda to the floor away from the window.   
Steve jumped in front of the remains of the window, shield raised and scanning the ridgeline for their attacker. In the distance, a shape picked it's self up from the ground, holding what appeared to be a long rifle of some kind. Natasha called out to Friday in concern for Wanda's vitals. "Not good Ms. Romanoff. If she doesn't recieve surgery now, we'll lose her." Bruce broke the door frame coming into the room to see what had happened. "Oh my God, alright come on let's get her to medical. Steve!" Bruce called out to the first Avenger, who had nearly jumped out of the window to go after the sniper. "I can't let em get away!" To which Professor Hulk shouted, "And I can't do this without your help! My hands are too big for the surgery to save Wanda and Natasha. You're going to do it."  
Flabbergasted Steve tried to respond, "Me? I don't know..." Bruce picked up Wanda and Natasha as he turned to head down to medical. "Just shut up and do what I tell you. You'll be fine." They raced down to the medical wing and found themselves face to face with Doctor Strange, a portal closing behind him. "Much as Captain Rogers means well, even with an edict memory, you put him in a situation where he has to perform surgery he's never done before you'll lose the patient." Bruce carried Wanda over to an operating table and set her on it immediately. Steve set Natasha on a separate one and was about to leave when Strange called out to him.  
"I may have said you shouldn't perform a surgery you've never done yourself but I didn't tell you to leave. I will need you to assisst, as Doctor Banner is too large to do so. Scrub in please." Steve turned back around and did what Strange said. As Steve approached, Doctor Strange called out to Friday. "Friday? Beethoven's 9th Symphony, if you could?" A moment later the beautiful music Beethoven had composed played through the speakers and Doctor Strange set into giving Scarlett Which life saving surgey. Bruce managed to tie a tornequet on Natasha's leg while Steve and Strange worked to save Wanda's life. It took over an hour to control the internal bleeding and almost another to repair the damage.  
Strange tasked Cap with finishing up sewing Wanda's wounds closed while he turned his attention to Natasha. The Sorcerer Supreme had seen many gunshot wounds as a world renowned surgeon, and could tell that the caliber of the rounds that had struck both women had been nothing less than a .50 caliber round. What had saved Wanda from being completely ripped apart and Nat losing her leg was the reinforced glass slowing the bullets down. Even still, the one that passed through Natasha's leg had almost blew through her femeral artery. If it had, Strange knew that serum or not the Black Widow wouldn't have lived long enough to recieve treatment.  
Steve had just finished up with Wanda as the Sorcerer Supreme finished with Natasha's leg. "Captain, from what I understand you both possess versions of the super soldier serum in your bodies. This makes both you and Miss Romanoff here incompatible with all blood types, except each other's. Please, hop up on the table next to her so I can run a transfusion." Captain America climbed up next to his fiancee and held her hand, as she smiled back weakly at him. Doctor Strange quickly and expertly ran a blood transfusion from Steve to Natasha.  
"Thank you...Doctor. Will Wanda be alright?" Natasha asked in an exhausted tone. The Sorcerer Supreme placed a hand on her shoulder as he replied, "She's out of danger for now, I'll be running a blood transfusion for her momentarily, she will need bed rest and possibly more extensive surgery. Wanda will live though. She is strong, just like her friend." Strange reassured the weary super spy with a smile. With that, Strange left the two of them alone to discuss his findings witg Bruce, allowing them some time alone. "What is going on, Steve? It's like someone doesn't want me to find out what is happening to me, and I don't know why. Just why? When everything is supposed to be going so right its going wrong. Why?"  
Natasha asked with desperation creeping into her voice, so Cap gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he replied, "Listen to me, whatever is happening, we are going to get to the bottom of it. We're not going to let anyone else get hurt, alright?" She smiled at that as she laid her head and closed her eyes. "Besides, whoever took those shots made a mistake. They aimed for Wanda, not you." This caused Nat to raise her head and give her fiancee a questioning look. To which he replied, "Whoever did that just pissed you off. Everyone knows you don't piss off the Black Widow if you intend to keep on living." She smirked before lying back down.  
She drifted off to sleep" knowing he had a point, and that together they would hunt down those responsible, to which Natasha would take great pleasure in making sure they never could harm anyone ever again. The next morning Natasha woke up with a stiff neck, which she stretched her arms above her head multiple times in order to pop the kink out. She walked over to Wanda's bed, seeing color returning to the young Maximoff's cheeks as blood was still being transferred to her. Nat ran a hand over her friend's forehead, smoothing out Wanda's red hair and placing a kiss on the top of her head. Natasha whispered to her friend in Sokovian that Wanda was safe and that she would make her attacker pay for what had been done.  
The Black Widow tilted her head to the side slightly as she said in English, "For a magic user who can portal anywhere, you are terrible at stealth." Turning towards Doctor Strange, who was leaning in the door frame watching her. "I choose my moments for stealth. Using stealth around a woman who's very life's work is stealth and death after one of her close friends was nearly killed isn't exaclty the smartest thing to do right now." Was the Sorcerer Supreme's reply. He walked over to the two of them, and said in a low tone.  
"I know what is going on. I managed to tap into Wanda's chakra and converse with her soul. I know what she was going to tell you." Natasha got the distinct impression that she was being told this in confidence so she replied in similar tone, "What is it? What is happening to me? Did someone clone me? Are they trying to replace me?" Strange sighed as he looked away for a moment before replying. "I wish it was something as mundane as a clone." Hearing this put the Black Widow on edge, so she waited patiently for the Sorceror Supreme to continue. "What you have been seeing, experiencing, is the driect result of being with proximity of a person from an alternate universe. We all exist across a Multiverse."  
"Each of us having a duplicate of ourselves living and experiencing many of the things we do here. Also many things we don't, and vice versa. One of your other self, has been crossing over the Multiverse somehow and killing other duplicates." Natasha was dumbfounded, one of the very few times in her life that she experienced this as she shook her head to clear it. "But why? Why would...she...I, I don't even know how to address this. This is crazy." Doctor Strange shrugged slightly as he said, "I don't know for sure, I will have to go back to the Sanctum and see what information I can gather, but I do know this. The more of you that are killed the more dangerous she becomes. There is an energy that all lives share across the Multiverse.   
When one dies it is divided amongst the survivors."   
"You'll start feeling the effects soon too, but not nearly as much as the killer. If she gets too strong you won't be able to stop her from killing you." Natasha thought a moment before asking, "Can you find this one? Find her so I can stop her? She is obviously here on this planet. Can you find her?" Strange shook his head no in saddness as he said, " Right now, because you are both on the same planet I won't be able to tell you apart. Let me get back to the Sanctum, I might have a way to do so." Before Strange could leave Natasha asked him, "I know you told me this alone for a reason, why?"   
"Because you will kill this version of yourself and stop her from doing more harm to all of yourselves and the Multiverse. Captain Rogers will just see another you and try to reason with her. Whatever her motivation is, she is beyond reason now. She must be stopped." With that, Strange opened a portal and stepped through, closing it a second later. Natasha was shaken to her core. Never had she ever anticipated in her life that she would face herself in a life or death struggle. It terrified her, not because she feared death. It terrified her that her otherself was better than her. Which made Nat feel weak, and her training told her if you were weak you failed. Failure meant death not just for you, but all that you love.  
Looking at Wanda again, she felt the cold fire of vengeance begin to burn within her at the sight of her bed ridden friend. It burst into a roaring flame that ignited a blast furnace of hate and purpose. The Black Widow awoke, green eyes glaring with deadly intent. "Friday, where is Steve?" A moment later the A.I. answered, "He is on the main floor preparing breakfast, Miss Romanoff. Shall I inform him you are inquiring about him?" The Black Widow shook her head as she said, "No, in fact don't tell him I have left the building."   
With that The Black Widow disappeared into the shadows, making her way to the armory, suiting up and gearing up for her mission. After a quick inspection of a Glock 17, she frowned, turning to face her fiancee. Captain America did not loom happy to see her, though she decided to let it slide given the circumstances. "Going out?" Cap asked, even with his arms folded across his chest his large frame blocked the door to leave the armory. "Yes, I have a lead. I need to get to work before it goes cold " Cap wouldn't budge, saying, "Give me five minutes to get ready. We'll go together." The Widow shook her head no as she replied, "I need you here, to watch over Wanda."   
"That's bullshit and you know it. Bruce is here with her, and Rhodey just showed up. Wanda is safe. What's this about?" The first Avenger asked, frustration clear in his voice. "I can't tell you." Was her reply, to which Captain America raised an eyebrow before asking, "Can't? Or won't?" The Black Widow's eyes hardened as she replied, "Both." Cap centered himself in the doorway before responding, "Well then you're not leaving." The Widow looked down at the floor, before walking over to her captain, then looking up into his blue eyes. They stared at her with the intensity of ice chips, and it was almost too much for her to bare. Her green eyes softened back to the normal look she had as Natasha, tears forming as she said.  
"I can't risk losing anyone else. Please, let me do this. I'll be in constant communication, you have my word. Please??" Steve let his guard down as he saw Natasha's demeanor change, moving to wrap his arms around her to offer comfort. That was when the Black Widow struck, seeing her opportunity she acted instantly, hitting him with the full charge of her Widow bites. He dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks, but the Widow was there to catch him and ease his fall. Not even the super soldier serum would help Steve recover in time to stop her. She kissed his lips gently, as she whispered to him that she was sorry. "You died to save all of us once already, and you died again in my nightmare. I have no desire to watch it happen again. I'm sorry my love, rest now. I'll be back soon."   
The Black Widow took a Quinn Jet and flew out of the hangar, making her way out west towards Clint's farm. She called him, growing more nervous with each unanswered ring. Finally it picked up, with Linda answering the phone. "Nat? Nat are you there?" Not quite ready to relax the Black Widow answered, "Yes, I'm here. Is Clint there?" Linda replied with a yes before handing her husband his phone. "Nat? What's up?" The Black Widow gave a short recap of the events, before asking, "Are you all ok out there? Have you noticed anything strange or unusual out there?"  
Clint frowned and shook his head no as he responded, "No, and I don't think that this other you would come after us here." The Black Widow gritted her teeth in frustration before responding, "Why? You're one my best friends here, it's logical she'd target you to draw me out." The archer could hear her anger so he replied quickly. "Because you both would know hard it would be to subdue me in order to use me and the family as bait. Think about it, each time she struck, its against someone who couldn't anticipate the movement and couldn't defend themselves. Now ask yourself, who would you go after for bait?" The Black Widow pinched the bridge of her nose before yelling, " There is no one! No one else besides you, Steve at the Avengers compound and..."  
Her blood stopped burning and ran cold as realization set in. There was someone, two someones who would not be able to anticipate or defend against someone like her. Two people who would invite her in for lunch. The Black Widow jerked the jet's controls, banking into a 180 degree turn, feeling the gs press her into the pilot seat. The Widow hit a button on the control panel in order to make a second call, desperately trying to reach Pepper before it was too late. It rang until the voicemail picked up. She screamed in frustration, hanging up with Clint and pushing the Quinn Jet harder than before. Her phone rang again, which she answered without looking. "Pepper? Listen to me! Take Morgan and..."  
"Nat? What the hell is going on? Where are you? Is Pepper in trouble?" Steve's voice rang out from the other end of the line. "Fuck!" The Widow shouted in rage, before sobbing for a moment before saying, "Baby I'm so sorry, I was only trying to keep everyone, keep you safe." Steve hushed her from the other end as he ran down to the garage, hopping into one of the cars. "I know, it's alright. We're a team, so let's work together on this. Are you saying that Pepper is in trouble?" Natasha choked back another sob before regaining her composure. "Yes, I'm on my way there. I need you to listen to me, Steve. This woman, may look like me, talk like me, act like me, know things about me. But she isn't me. I don't have time to explain, but if you run into her first don't hesitate to take her down. Can you do that?"  
She breathed a short sigh of relief as she heard him say yes then concentrated on flying the jet as fast as possible to get to Pepper's lake house. Natasha finally reached the Stark's family home, almost performing a crash landing, tearing down the ramp as she made her way to the house. The Black Widow broke through the door and swept her Glock from one side of the living room to the other, becoming stricken by what she saw. Pepper lay on the floor face down, no visible injuries, with Morgan sitting on the lap of the other Black Widow. The any difference between them was undetectable, from their outfits to weapons to hair style.  
"Drop your weapons, or this child becomes an orphan." Even the malice in her voice was the same, Natasha didn't budge, saying, "That'll be your last mistake. Kill Pepper and I'll have all the time I need to kill you." Laughter met Nat's ears as her otherself replied. "You think I'd be stupid enough to take a split second chance of aiming my gun away from Morgan to shoor Pepper? No, no, no. I have injected her with a paralytic neurotoxin that will kill her soon if she isn't given the antidote."  
Again Natasha was chilled to the core, realizing she would have gone to those lengths years ago during her time with the K.G.B., the other Black Widow then said, "Tic Toc! Disarm now, or Pepper dies. You have...less than two minutes before it will no longer matter."  
Morgan began to cry harder now, prompting Natasha to comply, holding her gun and hands up in the air as she said, "Ok! Ok! Ok! I'm doing it! I'm doing it! See??? Morgan, honey, your mommy will be ok sweetie, I promise." The Black Widow threw down both guns, tossed all her knives, removed her belt and Widow bites faster than she ever remembered doing. The other Black Widow smiled as she pur Morgan down and knelt next to Pepper. Taking one of her wrists she injected the antidote, never taking her eyes off the unarmed Black Widow before her. She stepped over Pepper's prone form while Morgan clung to her, desperately trying to wake her mother.  
"Why are you doing this?" Natasha asked her other self, who smirked coldly before replying. "You know, I'm asked that a lot by all of you. You'd think after a hundred of you I would get sick of repeating myself, but in away, talking to my." She laughed, one that sounded somewhat like the laughter from Natasha's nightmare before continuing, "Talking to myself about why this is happening is kind of helping me heal, I guess. Obviously you've talked to Wanda, possibly Strange as well. So you know I'm not from around here." Nat rolled her eyes, before continuing to watch the other Black Widow circle her like a shark.  
"Where I'm from, I've lost everything. Steve and I had been married for years. When Thanos came for the Mind Stone, and my Steve valiantly held off the Mad Titan as long as he could, Thanos had enough. He punched Steve so hard he made a crater into the jungle floor. Thanos kept punching, and punching. Beating Steve to death. There wasn't even anything left for a proper burial. Next, Steve and I had children. Oh I bet you'd love to know how." Tears ran down both of the Widow's faces as the other Natasha continued. "Thanos snapped his fingers, and our daughter, Lily was taken from me too. I was pregnant at the time, too early to know the sex, but that didn't matter. The snap took that from me as well. So, here comes the good part. Since Steve died before the snap, he wasn't brought back to life."  
"Our children? Gone. The Soul Stone will not restore any child. An entire generation of young spanning galaxies wiped from existence. The reason? Strange said its the Stone's price of use. First someone has to die for it then more stay dead to pay for its use. See how much I hate that stone?" The other Natasha's green eyes hardened as she looked back at her otherself. "So when I learned of this Multiverse, and how things were different for the others and that evey other version of me could be happy but me? After all I went through? I think I'm owed a little bit of consideration for my actions." Natasha tried to think, she knew that Steve was on his way, could be there within minutes. She just had to stall for time. "I can read you like a book, as I'm sure you can me. You're thinking of a way to possibly stall me. You can't. You take one step, just one, and the last of the Stark line ends here and now."  
With lightning quick motions the other Black Widow drew a second Glock from a holster and aimed it at Morgan. "So...what? You're just going to kill me and somehow magically pop over to another alternate universe and kill that Natasha Romanoff too? What will that solve?" The other Natasha shrugged as she said candidly, "Nothing. I'm not looking to solve anything. If I can't be happy, then none of you will be." Suddenly, the Rescue armor surrounded Pepper and she grabbed onto Morgan and rocketed away, screaming, "Now Nat!!!" Wasting no time, Natasha slipped in under her otherself's line of fire, right past her guard to strike at her with a hard right cross. It hit nothing but air.   
Again, Natasha struck, and while it was closer, the other Natasha still managed to dodge it. The two carried on like that for a full minute, with one Natasha unleashing a devastating salvo of lethal hand to hand techniques that would have killed dozens of people, and the other dodged or blocked them all with otherworldly speed. "I'm impressed, the others never got this far." The other Black Widow said casually, before catching a punch aimed for her face. She twisted her opponents wrist, hearing the bones snap like twigs, before opening fire with the Glock at close range. At this close, the body armor did little to provide protection, as the bullets ripped into the Black Widows mid section and tore out her back.  
Natasha fell back, groaning in agony, sheer terrro surging through her as she was literally living out the horror of her last nightmare. The other Black Widow smiled at her fallen otherself as she said, "Dragon scale grade one body armor, with a titanium tri-weave mesh under lay. Provides maximum flexibility and allows for maximum agility while offering outstanding protection to most firearms." She reloaded the Glock before saying, "Doesn't help much though when your opponent knows exaclty what you're wearing and where the weak points are. Time to end this." Leveling the gun so she could stare down the iron sights, the other Black Widow prepared to fire while the other silently apologized to everyone she failed and prepared to die.  
Nat heard the shot ring out, but instead of feeling it for a split second breaking her skin to burry itself into her skull the bullet wizzed by her head and into the floor, shooting up splinters in every direction. Opening her eyes she saw the red gloved fist of Captain America slugging into the other Natasha's stomach she hoped it would go through and out her back this time. She couldn't focus on them anymore, as darkness clouded her vision and unable to fight it off slipped into unconsciousness.

And that everyone, is chapter 16! It's a long one, which is part of what took so long to put it up here. I hope you like it! Now, I borrowed an element from a Jet Li movie I really love and think it could apply to the Multiverse and that's the concept of if your othersleves die their life adds to yours making you stronger. I think that would be an interesting concept for Marvel! Anyway, let me know what you all think and sorry to leave such a cliffhanger, and I know you're looking for Romanogers happy ending, but I can't do that yet, its coming dont worry, lol. Anyway, let me know how you like it!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! Hope you all are having a good day! I am so excited to be bringing you the next chapter, all your likes and comments have been amazing and I appreciate them. So, I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual properties, or it's characters. I do this for fun. That said, here is...

Chapter Seventeen

Captain America's eyes snapped open and he groaned in pain as he reached a hand towards the site of where Black Widow's Widow bite had struck to render him unconscious. Steve got up slowly, his muscles still spasming and screaming in protest, the first Avenger gritted his teeth and kept pushing anyway. Once he was on his feet he tore out of the armory, screaming Natasha's name. Professor Hulk stepped out of the medical wing and held an arm out to slow Steve down. "What the hell is going on? Steve, why are you screaming..." Steve pushed the arm aside as he continued on, his voice trailing behind him as he said, "Natasha is leaving the compound!!!"   
Bruce turned back into the medical wing and hit the comm button, "Rhodey, Nat is trying to leave the compound and Cap doesn't want her to. See if you can slow her down." War Machine's voice came back with an exasperated tone, "You mean in the Quinn Jet she just took off in?" Hulk punched the wall, his massive fist going through it and shaking the whole building before he calmed enough to call Steve over the comms. "Cap she got out, took a Quinn Jet, I'll have Rhodey track it. Get to the hangar." The first Aveneger was already heading down there, before he heard War Machine say over the comms, "All our birds are down. She must have anticipated somebody trying to go after her. Cap, get to the garage!"   
Growling in frustration, the first Avenger reversed course, his boots squeaking on the linoleum as he halted his momentum and propelled himself forward in the opposite direction. He was most of the way there when Rhodey said over the comms, "Got her, she was on the line talking to Clint. Want me to put you through?" Steve shouted yes as the door to the garage was in sight. He slowed marginally to put an earpiece in, his worry mounting the longer the line rang. Finally it picked up, with the panicked voice of Natasha asking, "Pepper? Listen to me! Take Morgan..." Steve cut her off as he said, "Nat? What the hell is going on? Where are you? Is Pepper in trouble?" He heard her curse wildly before Natasha said.  
"Baby I'm so sorry! I was only trying to keep everyone, keep you safe!" Steve husshes her from his end as he barrels through the door to the garage and hops into one of the cars. He can hear Natasha choke back a sob before saying, Yes, she is, I'm on my way there now! I need you to listen, Steve. This woman, may look like me, talk like me, act like me, know things about me. But she isn't me. If you see her first don't hesitate to take her down. Can you do that?" Captain America started the engine, and before peeling out and racing over to the Stark's lake house he said, "Yes, I can do it. Don't worry." The car whent airbone for a moment as Steve drove it up the ramp from the garage. He didn't even feel the jarring sensation as the tires touched back on the ground, his mind completely focused on getting to Natasha, Pepper and Morgan.  
The First Avenger kept his foot on the accelerator, redlining the rpms and blowing through traffic lights and intersections. Apon seeing the gates to the lake house still closed and a Quinn Jet next to house, Steve shifted gears and push the pedal all the way to the floor. The car smashed the gate down easily, driving all the way up to the top of the yard. The First Avenger jumped out of the driver's seat and ran up the porch steps, seeing Pepper in the Rescue armor crashing through a window, and as he hit the top of the stairs Steve heard the loud claps of gunfire resound in the house to ring into the night air. Unslinging his shield Captain America crashed through the front door as if it were nothing more than paper. He watched as his Black Widow fell to the floor, her arms wrapped around her body and convulsing in pain.  
He also saw her doppelganger, standing over her to gloat. Hearing her say in the exact voice of Natasha, "Doesn't help much though when your opponent knows what you're wearing and where the weak points are. Time to end this." The other Black Widow aimed her Glock at Natasha and time slowed down for Cap. He knew he was moving quickly, probably quicker than he had ever moved or thought he could in his entire life. But everything still seemed to be going in slow motion, until Captain America had managed to slip under the other Black Widow's extended arm. Now things seemed to return to real time as Steve landed a punch just below the woman's sternum. It was a punch that could have gone through steel, only possessing a super serum and the lives of others saved her from having a fist punch through her body and out her back.  
Natasha watched from her spot on the floor, as blood pooled under her, "...hurts, don't it?" Before her head dropped to the floor as she passed out. The other Widow was flung away to crash into a wall, landing on the floor in a heap. The second air returned to her lungs, she rolled away to the other end of the couch. Cap's fist crashed through the floor where her head had been. This Natasha turned on her heel and instantly opened fire with her Glock, watching as each round pinged harmlessly off the vibranium. Captain America flung his shield at Widow, who anticipated the move and expertly bent backwards and watched the disc fly over her. She flipped herself back onto her feet, and while she may have fought alongside a Captain America from her world, she didn't know that this one would fight in an unconventional way.  
No sooner had Steve flung the shield, he grabbed the opposite end of the couch, lifting it easily and swinging it with force to crash into the other Black Widow, sending her careening through a wall. This Natasha found herself without breath again and coughing up a bit if blood, before sitting up in a flash and ripping off shots at a charging Captain America. He didn't bother dodging, letting the armor of his uniform do it's job of shielding him from harm and mearly grunting with pain to whichever round managed to break through. The other Black Widow stared with astonishment before jumping to her feet and meeting Cap in a tangle of arms and legs. She wheeled around his body expertly, as she had done to countless men of large size and strength, to lock her legs around part of his body and arm in an attempt to throw him to the floor.  
Captain America was all too familiar with this attack, watching Natasha perform it many times, being on the recieving end during sparring sessions. Steve centered his legs and flexed his arm as if he was attempting to lift over a thousand pounds. The other Black Widow was left hanging from his arm, a look of shock on her face until Steve slammed her bodily to the ground. One punch landed just below her ribs, then another, and another, until the Widow managed to land a kick to Cap's face and roll away. Still, the first Avenger is all over her, not letting up. They trade punches and kicks, changing stances and styles multiple times. It was during the fight that Steve realised this Black Widow had been holding back initially. This Widow began to block more attacks, slip out of holds and dodge away much faster than he thought possible.  
They broke apart a moment, Cap breathing heavily for a moment, a confident smirk found it's way to this Black Widow as she said. "Starting to look a little run down, Steve. You feeling alright?" The smirk reminded him so much of his Natasha, it burned him on the inside that she lay on the floor like that because of the one in front of him. "I can do this all day." He growled as they circled one another, searching for an opening. "Yes, I certainly know you can. She can't though." Was her sardonic response. Steve knew what she was trying to do, to get him to look back at his Natasha to break his concentration. A second later Rescue broke through the ceiling between them and fired both repulsors into the other Black Widow at full power. They watched her crash through the wall and continue on, before disappearing in a splash after falling into the lake.   
Pepper willed the helmet to slide away as she and Steve ran back to Natasha."Friday! Vitals!!!" Pepper shouted as Steve picked her limp form up from the floor. "Massive internal damage and bleeding, Boss. We're losing her!" Steve reflexively held Natasha's body closer to him. "NO! NO!" He howled in agony, until Pepper shook Steve by the shoulder. "She's not gone yet! She's holding on but we have to help her!" Panic set into the first Avenger as he replied, "How? We're miles away from the nearest hospital and the Avengers compound. What are we going to do?" Pepper took Natasha from Steve's arms and held her a moment before saying. "Friday! Change places!" The Rescue armor began to retreat from Pepper's body, but instead of returning to the locket, it covered Nat's body until she was wearing the armor.  
Suddenly two suits of Iron Man armor burst through the floor beside them, opening up fully. "Get in! Friday, do what you can to stabilize Natasha befoe we take off!" Pepper commanded before stepping into one of the armors. Steve did the same and as the armor snapped back into place the first Avenger said with worry in his voice, "Wait, what about Morgan?" To which the girls mother replied. "I already flew her straight to Happy, she's safe. That's what took me so long to get back. Coordinates are set for Westchester Memorial hospital. We'll be there in three minutes flat in these things" they walked outside, Friday controlling the Rescue armor, before blasting off into the night air. They broke the sound barrier moments later before kicking it up to Mach 3. "Friday, alert the hospital of the situation, get them ready for our arrival!"  
The A.I. chimed her response and made the call. Meanwhile, not long after they had rocketed off, the other Black Widow finished swimming her way back to shore. She climbed up the hill and looked around, before wringing her wet braided hair out and walking into the woods. This Natasha climbed onto a sleek black motorcycle, firing it up and speeding away into the night. (You got lucky, Natalia. I'll be back, you can count on that.)   
The three friends landed on the roof of the hospital, a full surgical team was waiting for them. Friday continued to move Natasha onto a gurney before retrieving the Rescue armor back into the necklace. No sooner had that happened they raced her to the elevator and rushed her to the operating room. Steve and Pepper followed close behind them, stopping only when the nurses refuesed them entry to the O.R., the two of them exited the armors and sat on the couch to wait. It was agonizing to for Steve to wait, with it seemingly like endless hours passing by waiting for word on his fiancee. Finally, an doctor approached Steve, his scrubs spotted with Natasha's blood. He pulled off his face mask and hair net, revealing a man in his upper 40s with a few laugh lines and slightly greying hair. Shaking Steve's hand he introduced himself. "Captain America? I'm Doctor Malcom."  
Steve shook hands with the doctor as he asked, "How is she? How's Natasha?" The doctor drew in a breath before replying, "We repaired as much damage as we could, but there was a heavy amount of internal bleeding and blood loss was high. I deemed it wise to hold off on surgery until a blood doner could be found." Doctor Malcom shook his head as he said, "I checked her blood type, and it's unlike anything I've ever seen before. We don't have anything that her body can accept. Unless she can receive a proper blood transfusion, Natasha isn't going to survive the night. I'm sorry." The doctor expected the man to be devastated, instead he watched the first Avenger blow out a sigh of relief.  
"I have the same blood type as Natasha, doc. When do we start?" Doctor Malcom was surprised by this before he responded, "We're talking almost 6 pints, Captain. It's a testament to her physiology that Ms. Romanoff lived to get here, but we pull that much blood from you it could kill you." Steve took his gloves off and began to undo his armor. "I can handle it. She needs me." The look in his eyes told everyone he would not take no for an answer. While this was going, Natasha's blood pressure fell beyond a life sustaining level. She felt herself begin to leave her body. Nat sat up, turning back to look at herself, feeling the sensation of tears without them actually falling as she realized what was happening.  
Natasha got up, and nearly sank through the floor, having had no experience as incorporeal being. She wandered around until she found Steve, who had undressed from his armor and was washing his arm in preparation to give her his blood. She wished she could hug him, hold him and apologize to him for leaving. Nat just stood there, watching, before turning around with her head down saying, "Goodbye, Steve. I'm so sorry. I love you." No sooner had she said those words she heard behind her, "Going somewhere, Ms. Rushman? Or is it Agent Romanoff? Or Rogers?" She knew that voice, turning around in disbelief as Natasha looked at the source of the voice. Tony Stark was there before her, in one of his favorite three button suits.  
The super spy ran forward and threw her arms around him, crying tearless sobs, grateful she could actually touch him. He hugged her back and lifted her chin to look in her eyes. They both smiled, before Natasha said, "Tony I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you..." Stark hugged her again to comfort her, then he looked at her and said. "We all said, whatever it takes, right? Well that's what I did. I'd do it again too. Do I wish I had lived, sure. But it's actually not too bad in the afterlife. It's pretty much like this, except with whatever you want without bad side effects, which is great because they have cheeseburgers here." Natasha laughed as she wiped a non existent tear away before saying, "Well that's good to know. Something to look forward to." Tony looked at her with a knowing smile beofe he said.  
"Yeah, not this time Red. You're reservation isn't ready yet." Natasha looked at him, raising an eyebrow in a quizzical look before saying, "But I'm dead. Right? Doesn't that mean..." Tony laughed and shook his head no. "I'm dying then, right? Aren't you here to lead me to the pearly gates?" Natasha asked, confusion running rampant through her brain. They walked back to the I.C.U., where the super spy's body lay resting. Steve was already lying next to her, an I.V. drawing blood from his veins to hers. "Na, you're gonna be fine, in more ways than one. That guy sure does have the magic touch, for being a Capsicle." Natasha brought a hand up to her mouth in shock, seeing color already returning to her cheeks.   
"Go get married, tell Steve to forgive himself for that whole mess with Barnes, I did already. And go have some kids for godsakes!" Tony said, before lightly pushing Nat by the shoulder, watching as her ethereal form fell back into her body with a chuckle as Iron Man sat back and watched over his friends. After two hours of Steve giving his fiancee blood, she slowly opened her eyes. Natasha looked over at him, took Steve's and gave it a squeez. The super soldier opened his blue eyes to meet her green ones, a smile on his face. "Hey, soldier." Nat said in an exhausted voice, to which an equally exhausted Steve replied back, "Welcome back, Ma'am." She smiled as she said, You re a dork. I love you. I'm going back to bed now." A light chuckle was Steve's response. "I love you too. I'm with you on that.  
With that, the two Avengers fell back to a deep and peaceful sleep.

And that's it for Chapter 17 everyone! I hope you all like it!! Let me know what you think!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everybody! How are you all doing today? Love the likes and comments and I'm glad I am writing something you all enjoy, can't wait for you all to enjoy this next chapter. That said, I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual properties, or it's characters. I do this for fun. Now, here is...

Chapter Eighteen

Natasha spent two weeks in the hospital, visited constantly by her friends and family. She recovered quickly, due to the amazing surgical skills of the doctors and the healing factor provided by the serum running through her veins. Even though Nat felt fine, the hospital insisted that she return in within six weeks for a follow up, and would not release her without the use of a wheelchair. Steve, Sam, Bucky, Clint, his wife Laura and their kids were there to pick her up. While Steve was pushing Natasha in the wheelchair, Clint rolled up along her left side in a wheelchair of his own, being pushed by Bucky. Sam stood with Clint's family, and the look on the archer's face made it clear this was to be a race.  
Natasha laughed as she looked at each of them before saying to Clint, "Seriously? You know it's all fun and games till someone gets hurt, right?" Barton shrugged before replying, "Hey, we all heard that you weren't a fan of having to be carted out of here on wheels, so figured we'd make this fun. Besides, if somebody does get hurt we don't have to go far." The Black Widow could only smile as she prepared to wheelchair race her best friend. Sam held an arm up in the air before calling out, "Alright...in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! GO!" The two super soldiers pushed their wheelchairs as they sprinted down the hall, eventually Steve and Natasha pulled ahead, and apon reaching the finish line she jumped up out of the chair to high five Sam and hug Laura and the kids.  
They left the hospital after that, with Clint and his family hopping into a minivan, Sam and Bucky into a cab while Steve and Natasha got into his Charger. They all drove up to Pepper's house, paking vehicles making their way up the dirt path to the house. Thankfully all the damage that had been done was repaired, with Pepper walking out of the newly repaired front door to wrap her arms around Nat in a warm hug, with Morgan bouncing up and down in the doorway holding a "Welcome Back Auntie Tasha!" Poster that obscured the young Stark up to her small feet. They all entered the Stark family home, to which Natasha spotted Wanda sitting in wheelchair in the living room. After hugging Morgan, the super spy made her way over to her friend and knelt to hug her.  
Wanda squeezed Natasha with a strong grip, letting her know she was healthy. "I'm so sorry you're in that chair. It's..." Wanda held up a hand to gently silence Nat before she said, "It's not your fault, Natasha. I was glad to help you, and don't worry about this. This isn't permanent, it's just we aren't all super soldiers who heal like you, darling." The two red headed women shared a smile together, then joined the others in celebration that the two of them had survived their grievous injuries and were in recovery. They ate from several tables, eached lined with delicious foods and played several party games, enjoying each others company and the peaceful moment. After Morgan and Clint's kids fell asleep, Pepper and Laura put them to bed, the adults shared a toast to being together and for those who gave their lives for them.  
It was at that moment Natasha decided to tell them about her near death experience, and how it was Tony who helped guide her back to her body. "I probably would have been stuck wandering around like that forever, maybe even have died if it weren't for Tony. Even beyond this life he still saved mine." Natasha said, her eyes becoming slightly glossy with tears as she continued. "He told me to tell you this, Steve." All eyes focused on the two of them as Nat continued. "He said to tell you to forgive yourself for that whole mess that happened between you, him and Bucky. He already forgave you." The first Avenger felt a few tears fall and wiped them away before squeezing her hand gently. They stayed silent for a moment, in remembrance to one of the greatest men they had ever known.  
The majority of their group stayed the night, not wanting to risk driving home after a night of drinking. Steve and Natasha said their goodbyes and headed back to the apartment, Steve's metabolism provided from the serum making it impossible for him to get drunk. The two Avengers drove home, neither saying anything, simply content to be in each other's company holding hands. After they parked the charger in the parking garage and boarding the elevator, they joined for a simple, loving embrace. "I can't believe I almost lost you." Steve said softly, as the elevator quietly ascended up to their floor. "I know, and I'm so sorry. But I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Ever." Natasha said, looking up into his eyes, basking in the love they felt for each other.  
"I know. I know you do solo missions, and you're the best. But sometimes even the best need help. Next time I get the feeling you shouldn't go it alone, will you listen?" The first Avenger asked, his blue eyes staring into the green eyes of his fiancee. "Yes, sir." Natasha replied, adding a little sultriness to her tone before pulling Steve into a passionate kiss. Once they reached their floor, they made their way to the front door to the apartment and walked in. They put their bags down in the living room, with Nat walking to the bedroom and flopping down on with a groan of relaxation. "So much more comfortable than a hospital bed." Cap smiled before making his way into the bathroom and turning on the water in the bathtub, making it a nice and comfortable temperature.  
He leaned around the door and crooked a finger in Natasha's direction to get her to come to him. She gladly obliged, taking off articles of clothing as she made her way to the bathroom. When Natasha was standing in the doorway, she was clad only in her bra and panties, taking Steve's breath away as he looked at her. The super spy smiled at her fiancees open mouth and wide eyes as he followed her movements towards him. She peeled his shirt off him and through it behind her, before Natasha leaned in to kiss the super soldier's neck, then up to his ear, before taking Steve's face in her hands to bring him into a passionate kiss. A kiss that told the both of them how they felt about each other more than words could ever hope to describe. Natasha's hands expertly undid the belt, button and zipper of Steve's pants without ever breaking the kiss.   
They paused for a moment to allow him to take off his shoes, socks and boxers, with Natasha unsapping her bra and slipping out of her panties. They climbed into the tub together, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies and how the water felt against them. The warmth penetrared their muscles and worked out any lingering tensions, Steve sat with his back against the wall of the bathtub with Natasha between his legs. He undid the braid of her hair, gently pouring water through it in order to not get in Nat's eyes, he reached for the shampoo, but paused to ask, "Yours or mine?" She leaned her head back against his chest, sighing contentedly before replying. "Use mine, gonna need it after bathing with the stuff they use in the hospital. Sure it cleans and sterilizes, but it's murder on hair."  
Cap reached for the bottle of Garnier and poured it into his hand, then proceeded to lather his fiancee's hair and scrub and massage her scalp. It felt incredible, unable to help herself Natasha let out a low moan of pleasure. "Where did you learn how to do this?" She managed to ask, this caused Steve to smile before he replied. "I've watched some movies, picked up a few pointers." Nat smiled wryly, resisting the urge to ask if any of those were adult films, choosing to relax and enjoy the moment. Steve rinsed her hair, then ran a comb through it to make sure it was snarl free. Natasha turned around slowly, trying not to splash too much water out if the tub, pulling Steve towards her. She sat on his thighs, granting him an amazing view of her body as she wrapped her legs around him, then reached out and grabbed his shampoo.  
Nat poured water right on to the first Avenger's head, giggling as she watched his hair flatten and stick to his brow, partially obscuring his eyes. She smoothe the hair back, before pouring the mint scented Head & Shoulders into her hand and gently lathering it into Steve's hair. It took less time to wash her fiancee's hair than her own, so they took turns washing each other's body, loving the closeness and the care it took from each of them. It was difficult for Natasha not to take him right then and there in the bathtub, for his perfectly sculpted chest and arm muscles looked particularly enticing as she washed him, and she could tell Steve was restraining himself as well as he ran his hands over her body to wash her, grabbing her rear more than once.  
Once the water cooled beyond what was comfortable, they climbed out and grabbed their towels to dry off. They made their way back to the bedroom, a towel wrapped around each of their bodies and one around Nat's hair. Natasha was leaning over the bed, fixing a corner of the blanket, when Steve came up directly behind her. His strong hands rested on her ample hips and pulled gently till she was pressed up against him. Natasha leaned back up, pulling the towel off her head and tilted her head back to kiss her fiancee, placing a hand over his that had found its way to rest over her belly. The other hand she used to run her fingers through his damp hair, after a moment of kissing like this, the super spy stopped to turn around and wrap her arms around the first Avenger's neck. They kissed again, their tounges wrestling for dominance and savoring the taste of each other.  
Natasha broke the kiss and unwrapped the towel's from her's and Steve's body before lying back on the bed, leading him to follow her. "Make love to me, Steve." He smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, and after coming back up for air he lightly bit at Nat's supple lower lip, then kissed along her jaw. Trailing down her neck, giving an occasional bite, she moaned with pleasure, her hands in his hair. He made his way down her body, paying attention to every inch of her, making everything sensual and long lasting. An hour later of passionate love making, Natasha lay curled up to Steve, her head on his right shoulder. She traced small patterns on his chest with her fingers, while he gently massaged the top of her scalp   
Natasha could tell that would put her to sleep in no time at all, and she sighed in pure elation. She was almost out before Nat propped herself up on her elbow to look at Steve as she said, "What if I have another dream, or vision tonight?" Her fiancee laid a hand on the side of her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek as he replied. "You won't tonight. You haven't for two whole weeks, the other Black Widow must not know where to go to find you or another one of you. She could be hurt too. She could need rest, seeing that she took a full double dose of repulsors to the chest. Just relax, and don't worry. I love you." Natasha decided to do just that, resuming her previous postion, gradually falling asleep into a peaceful slumber.  
Life had seemed to level out for the Avengers after that, with only minor events popping up that required their attention. Mainly just added security for diplomatic events and small time criminals needing to be dealt with. Natasha chose Pepper to be her Maid of Honor and asked Clint to give her away while Steve struggled on who to ask to be his best man. During an outing to look for a caterer, Sam said to his friend, "I'm honored you'd think of me to be the guy, I think that one should go to Bucky. He's had your back long before me." The first Avenger clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "Thank you Sam. You are one of the best men I have ever known, and a true friend!" Meanwhile, Natasha was about to go look at bridesmaid dresses when her phone rang.  
She didn't recognize the number at first, almost hanging up and ignoring the call. Pepper told her, "Answer it, could be one of the bakers for the cake." So Natasha did so, "Hello?" The super spy spoke in an inquisitive tone. "Hello, Ms. Romanoff? This a call from Westchester Memorial to let you know that your appointment had to be rescheduled from 4pm to 2pm, is that alright?" Truth be told Nat had nearly forgotten about the follow up appointment, as she felt fantastic. "Uh, hold on a sec." The super spy hit the mute button as she looked to Pepper. "It's the hospital, they want me to come in for my six week follow up appointment today, but ealier." Pepper frowned a second before saying, "Well, when do they want you to come in?" Natasha told her the time and Mrs. Stark mulled it over.   
"Just go there then, get it over with. Don't want them constantly calling to ask you to come in." The two friends shared a laugh before going back to the parking garage where Happy was waiting for them by limo. He drove them to the hospital, and as Natasha got out she turned back to Pepper to ask, "Are you going back to your house?" The CEO shook her head no as she said, "Are you kidding? I'm not leaving my girl stranded at the hospital! Plus we still have stuff to do today! Go, shoo! Hurry up!" The two women shared a laugh before Happy drove off to find a parking spot. The super spy walked into the lobby and over to general admittance to speak to the receptionist. After getting the paper to sign in filled out, Natasha waited for her name to be called.  
It wasn't long, she then was led to a scale, a measuring stick, till finally the other little room they had patients wait in for the doctor to come in to see them. The Physician's Assistant drew some blood from the super spy to run tests to make sure there was no side effects from the surgery or transfusion. Nat sent Steve a quick text on her phone about what was going on and was about to look up some venues for the wedding reception when the doctor came in. She was a little taller than the super spy, with wider hips and a little extra weight in her stomach and her thighs. She had brown eyes and chestnut colored hair with a few wisps of grey, and a kind smile as she looked up from her clip board. "Natasha Romanoff?" The doctor asked in a chipper voice.  
"That's me." Nat replied and held her hand out to the doctor who shook it eagerly as she said, "Wow, it is such an honor to meet you! You're the Black Widow! I can't believe my patient for the day is an Avenger! Oh, where are my manners. My name is Samantha Christensen, I'll be your doctor today." It wasn't the first time Natasha had encountered a fan and she was sure it wasn't the last, but it always humbled her and made her feel good that people looked up to her and were happy to see her, considering her past. She decided not to dwell on that as she asked, "So, Sam?" Nat asked tentatively, to which the doctor smiled before saying, "Yes?" So the super spy continued, "So, Sam. What's the verdict? How healthy am I?"  
Samantha replied with a smile, "Very healthy! You are literally, physical perfection for women! Anyway, enough geeking out, I want to discuss the findings from your blood test."  
Natasha smiled at the doctor's exuberance and said, "Ok, hit me." So the doctor did just that as she said. "You're pregnant!" This caused the super spy to laugh for a moment, but when she realized the doctor was not, she stopped and asked, "Are you serious? That came back in the blood test?" Samantha shook her head yes in response as she said, "Well that's not the only thing we were testing for. We were testing for infections, to see if your white cell count was good and not attacking itself from your blood transfusion. We just happen to run a pregnancy test as a standard procedure, as sometimes women become pregnant and don't realize it because they still have their menstrual cycle." Natasha shook her head from side to side for a moment, not wanting to get her hopes up.  
"No, it's not possible, I was sterilized years ago. I was told I would never be able to have children." The doctor sat in the chair next to Nat as she said, "I understand your confusion, so if you would like we can run some tests and see what is happening and find out for sure." The super spy shook her head yes, so Samantha directed her to lay back on the table and roll up her shirt. Natasha did so, as the doctor opened the door to call over one of the ultrasound technicians to help set it up. Once it was up and running, the doctor warned Nat the gell might be a little cool before squirting it on to her abdomen and running the wand along belly. Pointing to the screen Samantha explained, "And here we have what appears to be fully developed and functioning ovaries, we follow this down along a fallopian tube right to your uterus, and as we look a little closer, that little blob right there, that would be your baby."   
Natasha stared at the screen as the doctor spelled it out in literal black and white, still in somewhat of a state of disbelief. "How...how is this possible? How?" The ultrasound technician, a young black haired girl fresh out of school decided to try and be funny. "Well you see, when a man and a woman love each other very much..." The super spy switched her green eyes to the tech with a look of death in them as Natasha said. "I know how human reproduction works, sorority girl. If you must know where I was trained they took my ovaries and basically fried my fallopian tubes. To have all that back is what I'm trying to figure out. So keep your mouth shut and let me think!" The ultrasound technician mumbled an apology and the doctor tried to smooth the situation out, but Nat was hardly paying attention.  
Absent mindedly her left hand had wandered down to her stomach, even through the gel she realized there was something she couldn't feel. The scar tissue associated with the bullet wounds from the other Black Widow's gun. Small arms wounds usually did heal and either left little or no scar tissue. That would take at least six months, however, and it had been only eight weeks since she had been shot. Natasha let her hand slide to the bullet wound above her hip she had received from the Winter Soldier. It too, was now gone. Puzzlement was having it's way with the Black Widow until it finally dawned on her. The blood transfusion. Steve's blood. As it was a match to hers, it would have bonded to her system. As it possessed a more powerful version of the super soldier serum, it would have begun to either work in conjunction with the serum in her blood or override it entirely.   
Where it would begin to repair any deficiencies in her body to bring her truly up to the level of a superior being. As it slowly dawned on her, the sheer joy of becoming the mother of Steve's baby overrodde everything else. Smiling with tears in her eyes Natasha stopped her doctor from reprimanding the tech, saying, "It's alright. I shouldn't have snapped. This is just unexpected, but not unwelcome. Can you tell how far along I am?" Samantha smiled and with the technician went back to work, and soon replied, "Well since you haven't had a cycle, it's hard to say. But based on what we can see of the growth of your baby I'd say about six weeks." Natasha smiled, knowing exactly what night it happened, "Sounds about right." The super spy said with joy.  
The doctor couldn't help herself and asked, "So...who is the daddy? Is it Captain America?? Please tell me it's Captain America!!! You two look amazing together!!" Natasha smiled as she said, "Yes it is, please keep this low key, please!" Both Samantha and the ultrasound technician shook their heads yes in agreement and assured the super spy that her information was protected by law and she had nothing to worry about. They cleaned off Nat's stomach, shared some hugs before scheduling her another appointment for prenatal care. The super spy bid them a good day and practically ran to the parking garage, frantically looking for the limo. Once she found it Natasha quickly wrapped on the window, spooking Pepper and Happy for a moment before Happy unlocked the door.  
Natasha climbed in, tears of joy streaming down her face. Pepper misunderstood what the tears were from and instantly wrapped her friend in a sisterly hug, "Oh my God, Natasha what's wrong? Did they miss something?" Nat managed to peel back a moment, laughing in between crying and wiping away tears. "No, nothing bad happened, Pepper. Something good, no something amazing has happened." Pepper waited a moment for her friend to continue before asking, "What? What is it??" To which Natasha blurted out, "I'm pregnant, Pep! I'm going to have a baby!!" Pepper brought both her hands up to her mouth as she squealed in excitement along with Natasha before throwing her arms around her and shared tears of joy with her. They broke apart after laughing before Pepper asked, "Does Steve know yet?"  
To which Natasha shook her head no to, "I haven't been able to tell him yet. I could hardly believe it myself, and I'll explain it all later, but...how do I tell Steve? Do I just say, hey babe I'm pregnant? I never imagined I'd even have to think about this let alone..." Pepper shooshed her friend's rant before saying, "I'll invite him over to the house for dinner. You can think of how best to tell him then. Oh now we can add baby shopping to our list! I'm so happy for you!" They shared another hug before Pepper asked Happy to drive them back to the lake house. With a smile of joy of his own Happy replied, "Sure thing, Mrs. Stark!" To which Pepper gave a mock glare at her friend as she said, "I thought I told you, it's not Mrs. Stark when you address me, Happy." She heard him chuckle as he pulled the car out of its spot and drove forward. "Ok, sure thing Boss!" Pepper rolled her eyes and said, "Eh, that's better." Laughter was shared by all three of them as they drove off to the house.

And that is Chapter 18 everyone!!! I hope you like it! Couple things out there, I am not a huge biology major so to all you ladies out there I'm not sure how the Red Room could have sterilized Natasha, so to me that is what seemed logical, and even though I have kids with my wife I am kind of forgetful on how an ultrasound sound works so forgive me for that. Also, I don't want to get into trouble with some of the steamier scenes between Steve and Natasha so I try my best to lead you all in and let your imagination take over. If it's too much let me l know and I'll scale it back. Let me know what you all think!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone, how are you all doing out there? I'm so happy to see all your comments and likes for the story, it has been an amazing experience to be writting this for all you fans out there. Sorry for not updating but I wound up working some crazy hours and needed some rest. So, I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual properties, or it's characters. I do this for fun. So here is...

Chapter Nineteen

Natasha and Pepper picked Morgan up from her grandparents house before heading back to the Stark family home. Once there, after unloading the limo of various things they had picked up that day, the two women sat in the kitchen. They were trying to decide what to do for dinner while the young Stark was busy playing with her toys. "So, you're certain you never told Steve you couldn't have children?" Pepper asked as she poured wine into two glasses. "There are only a handful people that know that about me. Fury, because he has my unredacted file. Clint, Bruce and you are the only ones I only ones I've told. I never brought it up with Steve all these years, because we just kept dancing around how we felt about each other." Natasha replied, trying to relax while Pepper poured wine into two glasses.  
She handed one to the super spy before taking a sip herself. Nat smiled as she tilted her head to the side before saying, "You know I can't drink this, right?"   
Pepper was busy taking a longer sip and just waved a hand dismissively. "A glass of wine a day is actually healthy for you, you know?" With that the super spy took a longer drink of the wine before saying, "Well as long it's only one." Pepper let out a whistle as she looked at her friend's glass, which prompted Natasha to glance at it. It was more than halfway empty, the super spy's mouth dropped open a little at that, surprised at herself for not having more control. She looked at the glass in her hand a moment longer before downing the rest of it and holding it out expectantly. Her friend obliged her, as she stiffled a laugh. "Still nervous?" Nat felt more relaxed after that and replied. "Not exactly." She kept her wits about her from that point, watching how much she drank less she found herself inebriated by the time Steve got there.   
Nat decided that there was no need to try and plan how to tell her fiancee that he was going to be a father, she would just tell him. She realized she had nothing to fear, and that things, good things were finally happening for her and Steve. Natasha happened to glance over to her friend, and instantly her heart felt a slight twinge of pain. She saw Pepper looking at one of the many pictures on the refrigerator, this one in particular was of Tony, his arms around his wife as she cradled their newborn daughter. His face was beaming with pure joy, even Pepper, who had been exhausted for that picture due to a long labor looked full of happiness. Nat got up from her stool at the kitchen island and walked over to her friend as Pepper said, "I remember telling him, Tony, that I was pregnant. It was one of the happiest moments we ever shared together. The top moment though was when this picture right here, was taken."   
Pepper's finger traced along her husband's beard in picture, with Natasha placing a hand on Pepper's shoulder. "Hey, it's ok. Come here." The super spy said as she turned her friend around and drew her in to a hug. Mrs. Stark didn't resist, falling in to the embrace and crying silently into Nat's shoulder, who worked hard to hold back tears of her own. Pepper pulled herself together after a short time, wiping her eyes quickly and looking to make sure Morgan was still busy with her toys. Pepper wiped her eyes as she said. "I'm sorry, here I am crying my eyes out when I should be helping you plan for your wedding, and a baby shower! Oh god I'm sorry for bringing down your day..." Nat waved her hand dismissively as she said.  
"No, don't apologize. It hasn't even been two months since you lost Tony, you're allowed to feel like crying. You've got every right to, I just hope I'm around sometimes to help make you feel better." The CEO of Stark Industries smiled as she wiped away another tear before she said. "You're going to do great." The super spy tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner until Pepper replied with a chuckle. "Being a mother. You were right there for me when I needed it most, let me feel better about letting out some emotions all the while holding yourself together. And with pregnancy emotions I know that right there has to be a feat, I know you're not far along but trust me they can come early and are a bitch." The two friends smiled, sharing another embrace before Pepper looked at Natasha and asked, "Chinese?" To which she replied, "Chinese." They laughed as Pepper picked up her phone to make the order and Nat snuck down the hall to pounce on Morgan.  
Meanwhile, across the city, Steve, Bucky and Sam were had finished interviewing several DJ's and had stopped by Avengers compound to check on Wanda. It was here that the first Avenger recieved a text message from his fiancee that dinner for the night was to be held at Pepper's house, and that she had something important to tell him. Sam jabbed Steve lightly in the ribs as he said, "Oooo, I wonder what that could be! You gonna give us the details later?" The super soldier smiled and shook his head as said, "No, I don't believe I will." This caused the Falcon to give a scowl and Bucky to chuckle, while Wanda from her wheelchair said, "It is not our place, to wonder what it could be or to pry into it. Let them be, Sam." A voice called out from behind them, "I'm pretty sure I know what it is." As everyone turned around, Professor Hulk looked back at all of them sheepishly for a moment before saying, "But like Wanda said, I don't think..."  
The Falcon would hear no more refusals as he pressed for the information. "Come on now, you can't give us a bit like that and expect to walk away. Come on now, Bruce. Tell us." To which the green goliath finally broke and said, "Alright already. Nat is probably gonna tell Cap she can't have kids." All eyes then turned to the first Avenger to see his reaction, to which he quickly grew uncomfortable from as he replied, "Like, can't have kids because she doesn't want any ever? Or.. " Bruce shook his head no in response before saying, "Sorry Steve, she told me that a long time ago. Said the Red Room did something to her and that's why she felt like a monster. I probably should have let her tell you but I never do well under peer pressure." Steve tried to process all of this, so he turned to Bucky as he asked. "Is that true? What did they do to her?"  
The Winter Soldier let out a sigh as he said, "Yes, it's true. They sterilized many of it's members. She should be the one to tell you this Steve. Go to her, this is something she hates about herself and she'll need your help to get through it." Cap nodded his head in agreement and excused himself, moving down to the garage to get in his car. (How awful it must have been for her, living with with that kind of knowledge. I should have picked up on it sooner. Some fiancee I am.) Captain America thought to himself as the engine roared to life and he drove his Charger to the Stark family home. The delicious scent of Chinese food greeted the super soldier's keen sense of smell even from outside the house. He smiled and knocked once before hearing the ladies inside say in unison, "Come in!"  
Natasha came out of the kitchen bare foot, in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and Steve realized at that point she could wear anything and look fantastic without trying. She stood on her tip toes in order to reach her hands up to snake around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. As they broke apart Nat took Steve by the hand, giddy with excitement. Morgan ran up to them and threw her arms around Cap's legs, then ran back to the table. They ate dinner, full of laughs and talk of the day. Once they finished, Morgan asked, " Can we have desert?" To which her mother said. "No, honey. It's way past your bedtime." With a pouty face the young Stark looked at floor before switching to Steve and Natasha. "Oh, no. We are guests here." Was the super soldier's response and Nat's was, "Mommies rule all, here." Looking back at her fiancee and giving a wink.  
"Lame!" Morgan called out in a long and exaggerated tone as Pepper led her daughter up the stairs. This left Steve and Natasha by themselves, so the super spy edged closer to her soldier on the couch, who smiled and lifted an arm to encircle her body and hold her close. With her head resting on his shoulder, the sudden feeling of nervousness bubbled up inside her for a moment, before Nat pushed them back down and said softly. "I have something I have to tell you." Steve ran his fingers through her hair and drew in her scent as he replied, "I know." This caused Natasha to look up at her fiancee with surprise as she said, "You do? How?" Cap smiled softly as he cupped her cheek before saying, "Bruce told me." Bewilderment and concern etched themselves all over the super spy's face as she stammered a reply. "But...but how could..."  
Steve pulled her into hug to get her to relax as he replied, "It's ok, babe. It's ok. There is always adoption." This caused Natasha to recoil from him as if he was on fire, and the mortified look on her face set off warning alrams in Cap's head. "What did you just say? There is always adoption?" Pepper had been listening at the top of the stairs, waiting for the big happy reveal only to hear everything going horribly wrong. In a wine fueld rage the CEO of Stark Industries rounded down the stairs marching straight up to Steve and jabbing at his chest with her finger as she said almost screaming, "Steve Rogers, that is just about the most insensitive, pig headed thing I've ever heard you say! How could you say that to Natasha?! After everything she has been through, you say that? When she...uh, I can't believe what..."  
Natasha managed to chime in after wiping away tears. "A complete asshole and insufferable son of a..." They all stopped and were suddenly staring wide eyed at the top of the stairs. Morgan padded softly down them and made her way over to the three arguing adults. She hugged her mother, then Natasha, before Morgan took Steve's hand and looked up at her with her big blue eyes and said, "Uncle Steve? Why do you want to give Auntie Tasha's baby away? Don't you wuv her?" Steve was left flabbergasted, hearing the young Stark's words and realizing now what a fool he had just made of himself, and not having the slightest clue as how to fix it. 'Of...of course I love her, honey. I didn't uh, I didn't know she was having a baby. So I was trying to say that she and I could go adopt one."  
Natasha brought a hand up to her mouth as she gasped and said, "You were? Because Bruce had told you I...you wouldn't have cared we couldn't have one of our own?" Morgan lead Steve over to Natasha, allowing them to wrap each other in a hug and share a kiss. Morgan climbed into her mother's arms as she said, "You're welcome." The two Avengers looked on wide eyed at mother and daughter as Pepper asked, "Morgan, honey. Why didn't you say something sooner?" To which the young Stark yawned her reply, "Cause you were yelling at Uncle Steve. You're voices are too loud for me to talk through." Mother and daughter disappeared upstairs again, leaving the spy and the soldier alone once again. His blue eyes stared into her green ones, silently begging her for forgiveness.  
Natasha shook her head in a dismissive manner before pulling him into a deep kiss. Once they came back up for air, simultaneously they said, "I'm sorry." Which caused both of them to smile before Nat said. "You don't have to apologize, my love. Bruce was trying to warn you so you wouldn't hurt me by pushing to have kids." The first Avenger held her tightly as he replied, "Yeah, but I should have let you tell me whatever it you wanted to say, instead of acting like I had all the answers." This caused the super spy to sigh and tilt her head to the side as she looked up at him with a smile. "You were only trying to be strong for me and let me know you loved me for me, and that we could have a family by more than the conventional means. Stop being so hard on yourself."   
To which Steve said, "Yes, Ma'am." Before catching her in another kiss. Once she was sure it was a safe, Pepper came back down the stairs and hugged the both of them. "Oh, Steve I'm so sorry for what I said. I have had quite a bit of wine, and Nat is like a sister to me so when I heard what you said I just took it the wrong way. Luckily Morgan saved the day." Pepper said as she hugged the super soldier again, who chuckled as he replied. "It's alright. I'm glad you two are so close. It feels good knowing she has someone besides the Avengers who are willing to go to bat for her." They all shared some laughs and spent the evening relaxing and discussing plans for Steve and Natasha's wedding. As it drew closer to midnight the two Avengers were about to leave when Pepper insisted they stay the night in the guest room.  
They happily obliged, letting their friend lead them to the lavish room, with Natasha eyeing the queen sized bed before disengaging from her fiancees side to leap onto it and let out a contented sigh as she felt her body sink in a little to the pillow top mattress. Steve thanked Pepper and gave her a hug while Nat gave a thumbs up and said, "Love you, Pepper! Goodnight! The first Avenger made his way back to the bed and flopped down beside the beautiful woman who lay in it. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her as he said. "I'm sorry about earlier." The super spy looked up at her husband to be and smiled. (Still wanting to take all the blame himself. My big goofy gentleman.) Natasha thought to herself before she replied, "Honestly Steve, you don't have to apologize. I made a mistake too, it happens."   
He nodded his head in agreement for a moment before he said, "Yeah, but I feel like I ruined this big moment for you. I didn't want you to think I didn't want to have a baby with you." This caused the super spy to laugh as she turned herself around on the bed and lay facing her fiancee, propping herself as well as she said, "Babe, I know you want a family. I will admit, I think being pregnant is messing with my body already, my resistance to alcohol is kaput so the wine really didn't help. I think I'm more emotional than usual so you had the cards stacked against you." He smiled and looked away for s moment before she lay back down and took his free hand, placing it on her abdomen as Natasha looked into his eyes as she said. "This right here, this the big moment. You didn't, and could never ruin this. This is where our miracle is going to be."   
Steve smiled, saying "I love you, so much." Leaning down and gently kissing her lips, to which Natasha deepened by running her fingers through the back of his hair and wrapping her legs around him. She pulled back for a moment, laughing slightly, so when Nat saw the puzzled look on her face she explained. " I didn't have normal upbringing, we know this. But I have friends and have seen movies where girls have. And right now, I feel like one of those girls growing up in her mother's house, hiding a guy in her room and making out with him." The super soldier laughed as he said, "I can understand that. Although I never pictured myself the guy to be in that position." A sexy smirk and green eyes full of love was her response as she said, "Well you are now, come here."  
Afterwards, they lay in bed sleeping peacefully, surrounded by soft and warm blankets that hadn't been tossed to the floor from their intimacy. They decided to show restraint and respect for their friend upstairs, but some time into the night, the soft clinking noise reached Natasha's ears. "No." She said softly, half asleep. (Please, not now!) The Black Widow thought to herself as she heard it again and sat up in bed, pulling the blanket around herself to cover up. Natasha took a deep breath before getting up from the bed and turning to look at Steve. No sooner did she do this the scenery around her changed. Natasha found herself to standing in shin deep snow, snow falling in near whiteout conditions. Tall pines stood to her right and massive mountains to her left. What puzzled her was when she looked down at herself.   
Instead of wearing her standard uniform of the Black Widow, she was wearing Steve's armored uniform of Captain America, form fitted to her fram. She also had Steve's shield on her left arm, and her right arm wrapped around a small child on her hip, a girl with strawberry blonde hair that clung to her from the snow. Gunfire cracked across the frozen air, so Natasha brought up the shield and deflected them away. The wind and snow died down, revealing the Dark Widow, as Natasha began to think of her as. Then Natasha heard herself say, "Stay away from us! You won't get my daughter! You hear me?! You won't get her!!" The Dark Widow mearly laughed and replied, "Your daughter is of no concern to me, Captain America. You are. I left your husband alive, and I'm sure the Black Tarantula will recover soon enough and try to rescue you both. So, why don't I make you a deal."  
"What kind of deal?" Was the lady of liberty's response. "Face me, one on one to see who is better. If you win, you and your daughter get to return bacn to your lives. If I win, you die and your child grows up without her mother. Do you accept?' Natasha heard herself say, "Guess I have no choice." As Captain America she put the girl down in the snow, saying to her. "Now, run back the way we came. Run back to Daddy, and don't look back." The girl tried to bravely hold back tears as she said, Mommy, I can't do it. I'm too little, I won't make it without you." Her mother pulled her close in a tight embrace as she said, "Listen to me, Lily. Yes you can." In the background the Dark Widow's unfeeling mask of cold dispassion cracked at the mention of the girls name, but it passed so quickly Natasha wasn't sure if she'd seen it at all.  
Sparing one last look at her mother, Lily ran back through the snow, through the steps her mother had made. The two women stood there for a long while, with enough time for the wind and snow to pick up and die off again. "Thank you, for waiting until my daughter was far enough away to not know what is going on." The Dark Widow smiled sweetly as she drew another Glock 17 and replied. "You're welcome. She doesn't need to see or hear this." With that, the Dark Widow opened fire and Natasha blocked with the shield, running forward with blinding speed, spreading a wake of snow behind her. She jumped into the air and launched a flying spin kick. The Dark Widow dodged it with incredible speed, whipping around and firing again. The bullets flattend harmlessly against the vibranium.  
As Captain America, Natasha kicked at the snow, sending a literal fountain of the frozen substance into her opponents face. The snow stung the Dark Widow's face and clouded her vision. She recoiled, giving Natasha time to close the distance between them and slam the shield into her enemy's gun hands. The weapons were sent whistling away, but the Dark Widow wasn't finished. With lightning fast reflexes, she grabbed onto Natasha's arm and held it as she returned fire with an iron fisted punch to her stomach. It hit so hard Natasha felt the urge to vomit and saw stars cloud her vision. She recovered quickly, and just in time to block a strike from the Dark Widow's knife. It clanged agaist the shield, so Natasha quickly snapped a jab into her opponents face and flowed into a powerful roundhouse kick as the Dark Widow tried to recover from the jab.  
The roundhouse kick connected solidly with in the soft part of her enemy's solar plexis and sent her sailing into the snow, creating a divet through the snow at least ten feet long. Captain America leapt into the air and brought her shield down, in an attempt to smash it into the fallen Widow's back. She rolled over quickly, so the shield dug into the snow harmlessly. The Dark Widow punched Natasha in the face with a hard right cross, followed by a jaw shattering uppercut. They traded blows like this, each landing solid hits and causing massive damage to one another. At one point the shield was flung to the side, as was the knife. The two were reduced to just landing power hits, brusing and breaking whatever slipped through someone's guard. Natasha managed to slip a jab and tackle the Dark Widow, wrapping her hands around the Dark Widow's throat.   
She tightened her grip and screamed, "It's over!! Yield!!!" The Dark Widow shook her head as best she could, prompting Natasha to growl and squeeze harder. The other Natasha mearly smiled, then grabbed Captain America by the wrists, and slowly pulled. She watched in horror as her hands were torn slowly from the Dark Widow's neck and held apart from her. Smiling again in triumph the Dark Widow slammed her head into Natasha's with enough force she almost blacked out. The force of the blow flung her off of her enemy. The Dark Widow recovered quickly and pounced, one of her many hidden blades drawn and aimed straight for her enemy's heart. The blade of the combat knife bit into the armor of Captain America's uniform. Natasha tried to arrest the movement, but soon found herself powerless to stop it.  
The blade sunk in all the way to the hilt, causing her to gurgle with pain, before she heard herself ask, "Why? Why are you doing this?" The Dark Widow smiled she said, "It's a long story. Usually I explain myself, but we're short of time now. Let's just say I lost everything where I'm from, and if I can't be happy then none of you all will." With that, the light faded from Lady Liberty's eyes as the Dark Widow stood up victoriously. Natasha woke up screaming then, struggling with her unseen assailant. Steve grabbed onto her quickly, only to be punched in the face. He struggled to carry her to the bathroom, turn on the water and hold her in place while the freezing cold water woke her up completely.  
Natasha turned around in Steve's arms, a hand going up to the bruise starting to form on his chin. "I'm so sorry." Nat said before crying her eyes out. Steve got them out of the shower and dried off, laying them back down and holding his fiancee as she said. "Steve, she's getting stronger." Cap held her close as he tried to comfort her. "I know, don't worry. We'll stop her, I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. I promise." The two Avengers shared another kiss as Natasha settled down, with the two of them falling asleep again into a peaceful slumber. 

And that is Chapter 19 everybody! Again, sorry it took so long! Hope it was worth the wait! Let me know what you all think!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello my friends, its that time again! I am so happy to be bringing you all this story and sharing in the experience with you. I really appreciate the likes and comments and it keeps me motivated to bring you the best story I can. So, I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual properties, or it's characters. I do this for fun. Here is

Chapter Twenty

The smell of fresh coffee being brewed, on top of the sounds and smell of bacon cooking in a pan helped rouse Natasha from her slumber. She flailed her arm around the bed to where she remembered falling asleep on her fiancees chest, only to strike an empty space. The red headed super spy picked up her head and confirmed that Steve was indeed out of bed, and a glance at the clock told her it was only 9am. Natasha groaned and pulled the covers back over her head in an attempt to go back to sleep. This proved to be a usless gesture as Morgan flung open the guest bedroom door fully and shouted, "Breakfast!!!" Before running to the bed to pounce on her half asleep Auntie. The young Stark hit nothing but mattress, and with confusion written all over her face Morgan pulled back the blanket.  
It revealed only a ruffled spot where Nat had been laying, and while the five year old scratched her head in confusion, the Black Widow slithered along the side of the bed, careful not to make the floor creak, until Natasha herself pounced and wrapped Morgan in a hug before tickeling her relentlessly. When the child was breathless Nat stopped her ticklesh assault and carried her niece out to the kitchen. "Auntie Tasha, how did you do that? I thought you were sleeping!" The super spy only gave a sly grin and said, "Trade secrets, love. Maybe I'll tell you some day when you're older." They found Steve moving about the kitchen, making a full course breakfast of bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast and freshly sliced fruit. Pepper was already digging into the meal with a cup of coffee close at hand.  
"Oh, my god, Steve! I think you missed your calling! This is delicious! Nat is lucky to have you!" To which the first Avenger could only smile, then seeing Natasha and Morgan enter the kitchen it got even wider and he took a momentary break in cooking to walk over and give his fiancee a quick kiss. "Got your coffee on the table, Nat." She thanked him, then set Morgan down before taking a seat at the table. They all started eating again, with Morgan finishing first and bounding away from the table to go up to her room. This allowed Steve and Natasha time to talk with Pepper about more sensitive matters as she asked. "I heard you screaming last night, Nat. Then I heard the shower running, were you alright last night?" Natasha nodded slightly and said quietly, "I had a dream, about the other me that came here before."   
Pepper got visibly tense at the mention of the woman who nearly killed both of them, to which Nat tried to apologize for. "I'm so sorry about what happened, I'm lucky you still want to be friends with me..."the CEO of Stark Industries laughed at this as she said, "If you think endangering my life would have caused me to not want to be friends with you, I wouldn't have married Tony if that were the case. You have nothing to worry about, hun." Natasha was relieved to hear this, but the good feeling was short-lived as Pepper asked, "What happened in your dream? We never really did discuss what this other Natasha wants from you." So the super spy recounted the night's dream, and the previous ones, all the way up to why this was happening. "My god, that is horrible. I can't imagine that happening to me when I dream, let alone it coming to haunt me while I'm awake."  
"And the other one? The other you? That is so tragic, losing everyone she loved and not being able to get them back? I can relate, don't think I could ever go that far but I know how she feels." Steve's head perked up from his plate as he looked at Pepper and asked, "Really? She tried to kill you and Natasha and you can sympathize with her?" Natasha could tell this was heading in a bad direction and decided to step in. "Yes, she can. I can too." When her fiancee raised an eyebrow in a questioning look Nat answered, "I know how she feels, both Pepper and this...Dark Widow. When you gave up your life for the Soul Stone, it crushed me. I know you were doing it for the best of everyone, and that we wouldn't have won without you doing it. It doesn't mean it still didn't hurt."  
"It was devastating to watch you die, and never be able to tell you how I felt. That I loved you. If I hadn't had the Avengers, if the mission you sacrificed yourself for wasn't there, I can see myself going down a similar path. I'm sure in an alternate reality there is a version of us were our roles are reversed. Think of how that Captain America must feel, losing his Natasha. Or all the ones who have. What might you do Steve?" After she finsihed explaining, there was silence for a time. The first Avenger thought to himself, he had always done what was the right thing, had stood up against injustice and evil. But there was a time when he felt as if he might lose himself to his baser instincts and emotions. When Bucky fell from that train, he had felt as if a part of himself had gone with his brother. If it hadn't been for Peggy and the need to stop Red Skull, Steve realized he could have also started down a much darker path.  
"I'm sorry, to both of you. I guess I've lived so long knowing what's right and wrong that it's hard to see that things aren't always in black and white. I'm sorry." The first Avenger said to his fiancee and his friend. They both smiled softly and reassured him that everything was fine. They finished breakfast, with Pepper shoowing Steve away from cleaning up, saying, "Don't you trouble yourself over that, you've done enough already cooking for us. I'll have the housekeeper take care of all this." The first Avenger relented, and as they got up from the table Natasha said, "I know we haven't set a date, but I think we probably should. Especially an early one." Pepper nodded her head in agreement as she said, "Want to still fit in a dress and not look like a walking beach ball?"  
The super spy laughed lightly and nodded her head in agreement, so Steve looked at his fiancee and asked, "Well, how early would you like it to be?" Natasha bit her lip in thought before replying, "Uh, two months?" This caught the first Avenger slightly off guard as he replied, "Well, that isn't a lot of time to get everything that you wanted for the wedding, plus we'd have to make sure the invites went out, like now, in order to make sure everyone gets one and lets us know if they can come. And.."You're so good to me, trying to make sure that I have a perfect wedding. But it's not just about me, my love. Or just you. It's about us, starting our lives together, it'll be perfect no matter what happens." Natasha said, smiling as she saw some of the worry leave her fiancee's handsome face.  
Before they could kiss again, Pepper took Nat by the shoulders as she said, "Ok, love birds, that's enough. There'll be plenty of time for that, but we." The CEO of Stark Industries took a second to wrap an arm around the super spy and squeeze a moment before adding, "We, have a lot of shopping and planning to do if we are to make a wedding happen in two months. I suggest you and your best man get your butts moving." And with that Pepper sauntered away, with Natasha and Morgan in tow. Cap smiled and chuckled slightly before hitting Bucky's number. Within the hour, they met at one of the only remaining diners left standing from the early 1940s, enjoying the nostalgia as they enjoyed a cup of coffee. "So, how did everything go last night? The Winter Soldier asked his brother, only to get a roll of the eyes and a laugh from the first Avenger as he said. "Well it definitely didn't go the way I thought."  
Steve recounted everything that happened between last night, and at the breakfast table this morning. Bucky absorbed all the info, his face a mask of stone as he thought about the Dark Widow and what to do about her. He decided to file the thought away for now and focus on his brother in helping him get married. "So, two months?" Bucky asked to which Steve nodded his head in agreement after taking a sip if coffee. "Well, I think I know the perfect place for to get married in, and have the reception." Steve put his cup down as he said, "I'm all ears." Bucky then pointed out that one of the places they could use was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, seeing as it was the first place Steve and Natasha had met. The first Avenger thought about it for a moment, before saying, "As nice as that is, I don't think Fury would like civilians milling about a Helicarrier, even a decomissioned one. Now, I think a place we could use, would be Stark Tower."   
"That was the Avengers's first home. And although he isn't here physically, I think Tony would want us to do that." Bucky smiled as he replied, "Great minds think a like, pal. Now, we have a place, now we need a DJ and caterer. Now, I have someone who I think might be great at being a DJ. We've met him before, and he's made lots of references to old movies and music while still being up with today's times." The super soldier had a feeling he knew who Bucky was talking about, but Steve had to ask. "Do you mean the kid from Queens? Spider-Man?" The Winter Soldier smiled and nodded. Steve then asked, "He's a little on the young side, isn't he?" Bucky shrugged as he replied, "Come on, Steve. The kid's been to space and gone up against the likes of Thanos, and us, and still came out alright. I'm pretty sure his Aunt will be delighted to know her nephew is welcome amongst us. Besides, the other guys we saw suck."  
Steve had to agree, so he agreed that they'd take a trip downtown to go find Peter Parker and ask him to be the DJ. "Now, food. What should we do about that?" Bucky asked after taking another sip of coffee, to which Steve replied. "Well if we are going to hold everything at the Stark Tower, the kitchen staff there could do it. They have great food there." Now that they had a place and a DJ, the two super soldiers began to discuss who they should get to bake the cake for the wedding, but ultimately decided to bring Natasha in for that. "Man, setting the marriage up might be harder than any other mission I've ever undertaken." Steve said with a laugh as he paid their tab and got into his car to make their way to Queens.  
Meanwhile, Natasha was in a dress store, having her measurements taken, while Pepper flipped through a book looking at dress designs. "Should we go a little bigger? Incase I am bigger by the wedding?" The super spy asked as the seamstress measured her waistline. The CEO of Stark Industries got up from the couch she sat in and moved in front of Natasha, looking at her carefully, before she said, "You know, maybe one size up my be a good idea. As long as you eat healthy and don't over indulge I think you'll gain healthy baby weight that'll still be proportionate to the rest of your body." Nat tilted her head to side as she asked, "You were pregnant with Morgan before you got married, weren't you?" Pepper could only smile as she walked back to the couch and grabbed the book of dress designs again.  
She brought it over to her friend and the seamstress and pointed to one of pictures. " This one here, I think would look fantastic on you. It's got a nice dip in the front, with a v cut in back that goes to just about shoulders, and you can choose between sleeve or shoulder straps. It is long enough to look nice and flowing but not something you'll trip and fall on your face on five seconds into wearing it." Natasha took the book from her friend and looked at the design, and found that she and Pepper had very similar taste in fashion. However, the price made her eyes widen considerably, prompting her to say. "Pepper it's beautiful, but that is way, way too much money. I couldn't ask you to..." Mrs. Stark would take no refusal from her new found sister and said to the seamstress.  
"We'll be taking this one. Please be sure to keep in mind that Ms. Romanoff is expecting and will need the dress a size up in order to wear it on her wedding day." The seamstress smiled and took down the number of the dress, "Yes, Mrs. Stark." Then went off to go start preparations for the dress. Natasha could only hug Pepper, too moved for words. Meanwhile, at the Parker's apartment in Queens, May heard the buzzer for the downstairs door sound off, so she walked over to the intercomm and pushed the talk button. "Who is it?" The voice in a chipper tone came through the speaker, "Captain America, Ma'am." A long time ago, she would haven't believed it. After Tony Stark had sought out Peter's help, though, hearing other superhero names calling on their door no longer surprised her. "Come on up!" May said as she pushed the button to unlock the door.  
She ran to her nephew's room and opened the door, finding his room in shambles and the young man laying half in his costume, snoring loudly on his bed. (Must have been a long night.) May thought to herself before picking up a pillow and tossing it at Peter. It landed solidly on his head with a thud, rousing him from his slumber he flailed about. "Wha! Wha! What is going on?! What happened?" Peter saw his Aunt standing in his bedroom doorway trying not to laugh. "Sheesh, Aunt May, you could have tried a nicer way to get me up." This time May did laugh before saying, "Yeah, well that was before I buzzed in Captain America through the downstairs door." And walked out of the room with a large smile on her face. Peter was stunned, soon finding his voice he aksed, "Wait, what?" "You heard me." Was the only answer his Aunt offered.  
Peter quickly got out of his costume and tried to get dressed quickly in everyday clothes. Outside his door he could hear voices other than his Aunt's, and he instantly recognized them as Captain America and the Winter Soldier. "So, are you boys here to ask Peter to help save the day again? Because I have some conditions that must be met for his safety if he..." Peter hung his head in shame as he fumbled to get his jeans on. (Ah, come on, Aunt May!) He thought to himself, fortunately though Captain America politely cut her off by saying. "No, Ma'am, nothing that serious. There is something we could use his help with though." With that, Peter stumbled out of his room and made his way into the living room.   
It reminded him of a few years ago, when Tony sat in his living room with his Aunt before recruiting him to help arrest the first Avenger. Realizing there was no time for nostalgia he walked over to Cap and shook his hand, then Bucky's. "Captain, uh Soldier. It's good to see you guys again. What ah, what can I do for you?" Steve smiled as he said, "Well, I hear you're up to date on the times of today's culture, but you are pretty well versed in what some consider oldies." Unsure how to respond Peter replied, "Yeah, you can say that. So, are you looking for me to review something for you?" Bucky chuckled as he said, "No, not exactly. See, Captain America is getting married. And we need a DJ, and when we first met you talked a lot about old movies, so I assumed you might be a conisuer of the arts, so to speak." "Which would make you our best choice, if you're up for it." Steve said, helping his brother, and waiting for Peter's answer.  
"Me? DJ for your wedding? It would be an honor sir!" The young man said enthusiastically and shook both of the super soldiers hands again, with May chiming in. "So, who is the lucky lady?" To which Cap answered, "Natasha Romanoff, Ma'am." Both Aunt and nephew's mouth dropped open, before they caught themselves and gave their congratulations. Cap told them once he had the date set he would get back to them, and with that Steve and Bucky left the excited May and Peter in their apartment, with the young man totally geeking out about the whole experience.  
They met back up at the Stark family home for dinner and discussed what progress they had made for the wedding. Satisfied all was going well, Bucky decided to take his leave after a time. "I have to get back to Vormir, check on the Soul Stone and Gamora. I'll be back soon." Once the Winter Soldier departed, they decided to eat dinner, to which Steve cooked a delicious Chicken Marcella, baked bread and a fresh salad. Pepper made the joke that she should have them move in just so she could eat Steve's cooking. Later that night, as they lay in bed together in the guest room, Natasha asked her fiancee, "Do you think she meant it?" Steve chuckled as he stroked her hair, "What, about us moving in just so Pepper could eat my cooking? Na, she was only being funny." He happened to look down and see the expression on her face.  
It was one mixed with worry and sadness, so the first Avenger asked softly, "Why? Is that something you were considering?" Nat breathed in deeply before saying, "Well, I have to say, it has been wonderful spending time here with Pepper and Morgan. They've done a lot for us, and they are still hurting from losing Tony. I feel guilty coming in like this just to leave again." Steve smiled, his fiancee's kind and warm heart never ceased to amaze him. He lifted her chin and gave her a loving kiss before saying. "I know, but we will be starting our life together soon, and have a little one of our own too. It would get crowded here, but it doesn't mean we have to leave them entirely. Maybe Pepper would be able to build a house around here."  
Natasha brightened up at that idea as she said, "Really? You wouldn't mind giving up the apartment in Brooklyn?" The first Avenger smiled and said, "I still like the town, but that place isn't home. My home is with you, and that can be anywhere." Nat couldn't help but smile as she said, "God you're cheesy, but so romantic. I love you." Steve said it back to her before they kissed once more. The night passed without an incident, as did many nights and days, much to Natasha's relief. Soon, the big day of hers and Steve's wedding arrived, with the guests and wedding party arriving at the Stark Tower. It was as small but grand event, full of the two Avengers closest friends and family. Peter Parker ran the DJ booth expertly, making sure to play songs that appealed to everyone as well as taking requests.  
Then, the big moment came, as Steve stood next Bucky, Sam, Thor and T'Challa. Natasha began to walk down the isle with Clint. The first Avenger swore he had never seen a more beautiful woman than in this moment. The dress Natasha wore looked every bit as beautiful and elegant as it did in the design book, but how it fit her was far better. It accentuated the curves of her body without being to revealing, one could say she glowed in it. Once they reached the alter, Clint slipped his arm from Natasha's and handed her off to Steve. Natasha's breath nearly caught in her throat as she looked at Steve, the tux he wore fit his body well, slimming and forming around his perfect body, she had to snap herself back to attention or risk getting caught staring. As they all smiled at one another, with Clint clapped the first Avenger on the shoulder saying, "Take care of her." Natasha bridesmaid's were in elegant gowns as well, all off the shoulder floor length pieces in a lovely shade of blue. Natasha looked back at Darcy, Jane, Wanda, Shuri and Carol and smiled.  
Morgan and Pepper walked up next as both ring bearer and flower girl, and once they delivered both Pepper and Morgan stood behind Clint and the justice of the peace opened the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God to bring together these two people, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff in holy matrimony. If there are any of you out there who feel that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one spoke, he continued, "The bride and groom have their own vows to each other they would like to share." All eyes fell on the two Avengers, so Natasha drew in a breath before she said.  
"Steve, I have been many different people and lived many different lives, and while I have grown close to all our friends and family here today, they have only been able to see one side of me. The good side, the unbroken side. You are the only person to see past all of my walls, and not run away. You have been a constant source of strength and love in an ever changing world. As we take our first steps together as husband and wife, I want you to know I will always love you, and try to be the best me you help me strive to be. I love you." The need to clap and cheer for such beautiful words was palpable in the air, but the guest maintained their respect, sheding a few quiet tears instead. Steve spoke his vows next.  
"Natasha, my life has ended on more than one occasion, usually in service for the survival of everyone else. I have always done what I believed to be the right thing, but I have come to realize that there is more to life than just the mission. There is you. When I woke up from the ice over 80 years ago, you were one of the first women I actually held a conversation with and didn't feel awkward with, I didn't feel like I was out of place. Out of time. You've always been there, always a friend when I needed one most. I realized I loved you and that I would do anything for you. I will spend my whole life, making your dreams come true, because you've already helped me with mine. I love you." More silent tears were shed, even the justice of the peace, who after wiping his eyes continued the ceremony. "Natasha, repeat after me please."   
(I, Natasha Romanoff) Nat smiled, tears of joy threatening to fall as she said."I, Natasha Romanoff." (Take you, Steven Rogers) "Take you, Steve Rogers." (To be my lawfully wedded husband.) "To be my lawfully wedded husband." (To have, and to hold, in sickness and in health.) "To have, and to hold, in sickness and in health." (So long as we both shall live.) "So long as we both shall live." The justice of the peace turned to Steve and said, "Steve, repeat after me." Steve stared lovingly into his soon to be wife's eyes as the justice continued. (I, Steven Rogers.) "I, Steven Rogers." (Take you, Natasha Romanoff.) "Take you, Natasha Romanoff." (To be my lawfully wedded wife.) "To be my lawfully wedded wife." (To have, and to hold, in sickness and in health.) "To have, and to hold, in sickness and in health." (So long as we both shall live.) "So long as we both shall live."  
The two Avengers placed their rings on each other's hands, as the justice of the peace said. "I now pronounce you as man, and wife. You may kiss the bride." And with that, Steve and Natasha shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The room erupted in joyful applause, and the joy continued on throughout the night. Steve danced with Pepper and Natasha danced with Clint danced with Natasha for the dances that would have been for their parents. The newlyweds then shared their first dance as husband and wife, and never before had anyone seen them as happy as they were in this moment. Peter Parker did his best to make sure a nice variety of music was played and made sure to try and meet everyone's special requests. Soon after everyone had danced to a number of songs, dinner was ready. As soon as they were all seated, Bucky stood up and raised a glass. "As best man, it's customary that a toast is proposed."  
"Steve, I've watched you grow up from the scrawny kid in Brooklyn who couldn't back down from a fight, into the man I'm proud to call brother today. Natasha, you have your self a fine man, and you are both so deservant of each other. I wish you both the best." Everyone clapped their approval, then Pepper stood up and raised a glass as well. "I've known both Steve and Natasha for a long time, they have literally become apart of my family. Nat, I've watched you grow from this aloof, mildly dispassionate girl into the warm, funny and loving woman you are today, and it's a honor to call you a sister. May you both have a wonderful life together!" More applause, and after it died down they began to eat, enjoying the delicious food.  
After dinner came time for the bouquet to be tossed. So all the bridesmaids lined up and readied themselves as Natasha stood in front of them. Without looking she tossed the bouquet behind her, with it squarely landing in Carol Danvers hands. Everyone cheered, while Carol blushed uncontrollably. Next was the garter toss, so Natasha sat in a chair in the center of the room. While Steve knelt down in front of her, everyone was cheering for him to remove the garter with his teeth. Unable to resist Nat sat back some and raised the leg the garter was on more to allow her husband access to it. Seeing him hesitate she flashed him a sexy smile as she said, "Nervous?" To which Steve laughed a reply, "Hardly. If use my teeth that close to something I really want I might not be able to control myself. Then they might get a show they didn't expect." So he pulled the garter down, then tossrd it over his shoulde.   
It landed in Bucky's, hands which caused the audience to whoop and holler the whole time. Eventually, the party slowly died down, and the guest began to make their way down to their rooms as guests in Stark Tower. Thor came over to the couple, hearing of their impending joy and gave them both crushing hug. "I'll be watching out for you, so if you need me, just call and I'll be there!" Natasha thanked the Asgardian, then she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Go talk to her." The God of Thunder knew who she meant and shook his head no, but Nat refuesed to accept it. "Go, you two never officially broke up. Either make it official or fix what's wrong. It's not healthy for either of you to keep going like this." With a sigh, Thor did as Natasha asked, and was surprised when Jane actually hugged him and held on to him. As he glanced back to her, Nat mouthed the words (See? Told you.) Steve nudged Bucky towards Carol, but found his brother to be quite stubborn.  
"Steve, just because we both got the items in a wedding that say you're likely to get married next doesn't mean me and her are going to hook up." Before the first Avenger could respond, a voice behind Bucky called out, "And why not? Not your type?" This caused the Winter Soldier's eyes to go wide for moment before he turned around. Carol stood there, her hands on her hips and her chin slightly raised. Steve answered for his brother. "No, it's because he thinks he wouldn't be the type you're looking for." To which she simply replied, "Never know till you try." She crooked her arm out in an invitation, and Bucky was still slightly too stunned to respond immediately. This prompted Steve to give him a barely noticeable shove towards her and they soon linked arms and walked away.   
As Peter closed down the DJ booth, the newlyweds greeted him. " Mr. And Mrs. Rogers. Wow, gotta say this was amazing thank you so much for including me and my Aunt in this. The wedding was beautiful!" Natasha wrapped the young man into a hug as she said, "You're welcome, Peter. Thank you for the amazing job you did tonight. Please, make sure you and your Aunt May stay here tonight, its late." Steve shook the young man's hand and said, "There will be a check waiting for you tomorrow, and don't say you can't accept it. You did great kid. If you ever wanted to retire from hero work, I think you've got real talent." Peter swooned at the high praise from Captain America. The newlyweds decided to take their leave and headed down to their floor and did what newly married couples did best.  
Over the next five months, life was fairly normal. Natasha went on several missions with her fellow Avengers, keeping up with them despite being pregnant. They attributed it to her having the super soldier serum in her system, but Nat knew it was from the life energy that was being divided up amongst the survivors of herself that the Dark Widow killed. The super spy would have continued going on missions, until she and her husband saw something in one of their ultrasound visits that changed her mind. Now, with what seemed like a beach ball growing out of her stomach, Natasha slowly climbed out if bed and made her way to the bathroom. After a struggle and a few curses in Russian, Nat shuffled her way back to bed.  
In the pitch blackness of the unlit hallway, the Dark Widow materialized out of the shadows, a silenced Glock in her hand. As silent as death, she made her way to Natasha's bed. In one motion the Dark Widow pulled the blanket aside and aimed her weapon. Only to find an empty mattress. Seconds later, she heard the familiar sound of a round being chambered into a Glock 17, and smiled. "So, you knew I was coming?" The Dark Widow asked as she slowly turned around. The sight before her stunned her, as she was unaware of Nat's condition. "Yes, I could feel you. Feel you growing near, just didn't know when you'd get here. Did you honestly think you'd be able to finish me off in my sleep?" The super spy said, throwing some sass into the last bit. The Dark Widow shrugged, still fixated on the pregnant belly before her.  
"So, Eight...eight months? Nine months?" She managed to say after finding her voice. Natasha shook her head no before saying. "Seven months." Puzzlement fell over the Dark Widow's face so Natasha said with a small smile. "Twins." "Twins." The Dark Widow suddenly found it hard to breathe for a moment before she asked, in a shaking voice." A boy and a girl?" Now Natasha's voice seemed to strain as she answered, "Yes." The revelation hit the Dark Widow hard, taking the wind right from her. She placed a hand unconsciously to her own stomach, before she said. "You're lucky." To which Nat smiled, and dropped her gun arm down to ask, "Want some coffee?" The Dark Widow's thoughts raced at lightning speed, almost too fast to comprehend anything.  
She managed to regain her wits quickly. "Yes, I could use one right about now." To which Natasha smiled as she replied, " I know." The two Widows moved from the bedroom to the downstairs kitchen. It was almost an exact replica of Pepper's house, three miles away from each other. They sat in the kitchen in silence as the coffee brewed. Once it was finished, Nat fixed them both a cup, knowing her dark counter part drank it the same way. She handed her the steaming cup, to which the Dark Widow said. "Thank you. I'm not sure why we are doing this. I'm still going to kill you." Natasha mearly smiled, blew on her coffee to cool it before taking a sip. "No, no you won't. You be killing me or any one of us after tonight." The Dark Widow almost laughed as she retorted, "Why? You planning on stopping me? In your condition? Please."   
The super spy smiled again and said, "Yes, but not in the way that you think. Do me a favor. Stand up." The Dark Widow decided to play along and after she did as instructed, Natasha then said. "Alright, now come here." Now her survival instincts began to kick in and her face grew emotionless and her green eyes hardened. "I'm not going to hurt you, you said it yourself. I couldn't if I wanted to. Come here." Beyond reason, the Dark Widow complied, coming within a inches of her. "Alright, now what?" She demanded as Nat put her cup of coffee down. The super spy then said, "Hold out your hand." Again, indecision and the need to survive stopped the Dark Widow from doing as asked. "Why?" Frustrated Natasha said in an agitated tone, "Just do it!"   
"Fine!" The Dark Widow yelled, fury building inside her. That quickly diminished the moment the Black Widow shot her hand out like lightning and pulled her enemy's hand down to rest on her pregnant belly. "Wh-what are...what are you doing?!" At contact on her stomach and the sound of their mother's voice, one of the twins gave a kick. To which the Dark Widow gasped and brought her free hand up to her mouth. Another kick followed, Natasah watching her dark self's expression go from anger, to puzzlement, to long forgotten joy. "Would you like to hear their heartbeats?" Nat asked, and with tears brimming in her eyes the Dark Widow said in a tone just above a whisper. "Yes." Taking the Dark Widow's hand away Natasha got up and got the fetal heartbeat toner, put one end up under her night shirt and gave the microphone to her other self.  
Two very strong, very fast rhythmic tones beat out over the microphone, and the tears the Dark Widow held at bay would be kept no longer. She cried, both tears of remembered joy and of pain. Natasha placed a hand on her shoulder as she said. "I do this, not to use my children to save my life, but to save yours." The Dark Widow looked up into Nat's eyes, waiting for her to continue. "You and I? We're not that different. We've both loved, and lost much in our lives. Yes, I managed to get my Steve back, but I can tell you now, if things happened differently, I could have been doing what you're doing." She took a breath before continuing. "I had to watch my Steve fall to his death, after I tried to prevent it from happening. I had to live with the thought of never seeing him again, never even telling him I loved him, even though he had managed to tell me he loved me."  
"If it weren't for having to restore the vanished, if there wasn't the need to stop Thanos, I think it would have been only a matter of time before I walked your path. But that also means, you can still walk mine." The Dark Widow sat back, stunned as she said, "What? How? What makes you..." Natasha gently took her darker self's hand as she said. "Your Steve, wouldn't want this for you. Your daughter wouldn't want this for you. Your other child, had he or she been born wouldn't want this for you. In one of the visions I had of you killing one of us, I saw something in you. When the little girl's name of the Romanoff version of Captain America was said, your eyes gave it all away. The pain, the hurt you felt from your loss and the hurt you felt causing pain to us. It's not too late." The Dark Widow's shoulders shook as she fought to maintain control, to not give in to her emotions.  
"How, how can I possibly come back from this? I have way more red in my ledger than ever before. Its..." Natasha squeezed her other self's hands as she said, "Is going to be way harder than usual, but not impossible. All it takes is one step." The Dark Widow sobbed openly then, falling into Natasha's arms. They stayed like that for some time, until the Dark Widow regained her composure. They shared a smile, until Natasha felt a sudden pain in the lower part of her stomach. A pain unlike any she had ever experienced before, but one with a meaning she understood. A rush of wetness could be felt running down her legs, to which Nat placed a hand on her stomach, looked down for a moment before saying to the Dark Widow. "My water jusy broke." "What??! Where's your husband? Where's Steve?" Just before a contraction hit Natasha managed to say "On his way home from a mission! "

And that is Chapter 20 everybody! Sorry it took so long, with work and family and my birthday there was a lot going on. What's going to happen now? Will Steve get there in time to for Natasha to give birth? Will he have to fight the Dark Widow? Will she change her ways? What did you all think? Let me know and hope it was worth the wait!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello my friends!!! How are you all doing out there? Thank you for the birthday wishes, and for your continued support of the story! I'm so happy you all love it, and it's awesome to be doing this with you and for you! So, I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual properties, or it's characters. I do this for fun. Here is...

Chapter Twenty One

Natasha doubled over in pain as a contraction hit, the Dark Widow holding her by the shoulders to keep her on her feet. "What the hell do you mean? He's on his way home from a mission?! Steve's supposed to be here with you!" Nat's other self said in a raised voice, clearly not expecting this to happen. The super spy tried to breath through the pain in order to answer. "There was no choice. On the planet that Thanos destroyed the Infinity Stones, there was particles left over from the Stones. Someone whent there and took them. Thor believed that whoever took them must be trying to fix them." Natasha breathed in several times before looking into her darker self's eyes. "I'm going to need you to take me to Pepper's. I thought I'd be able to do it if it came to it, but these contractions are strong. I won't make it. Please, help me."  
Indecision crossed the Dark Widow's face as she looked into Nat's eyes. Her own eyes, looked right back, and in that moment she knew what she had to do. "Do you have things at Pepper's to take to the hospital?" Natasha nodded her head yes as another contraction swept through her and took her breath away. The Dark Widow picked up the Black Widow easily and walked towards the front door. "Car keys?" Nat's other self asked, so she pointed to them hanging on the wall, so the Dark Widow grabbed them and quickly made for the car. The engine roared to life, seconds later they were racing towards the Stark's home. The Dark Widow took Natasha's phone and found Pepper's number. Clicking on the call button, it rang only once before being answered.  
"Hello? Nat, is everything alright?" (She must have been expecting her call.) The Dark Widow thought to herself before replying. "Pepper, it's time. I need you to bring me to the hospital. I'm on my way to you." She hung up before Mrs. Stark could answer, stepping on the gas to get there quickly. The Dark Widow hit the emergency brake and pulled into a slide. She jumped out of the car and opened Nat's door and helped her out and up the steps of the porch. The front door flew open and Pepper ushered them in. Once Natasha was resting on the couch, the Rescue armor closed around Pepper. She snatched the Dark Widow by the throat, holding her up from the floor. "W-wait!" She managed to gargle out, as Rescue held up a hand to blast a hole through the Dark Widow's head.   
"Give me one god damn reason why I should?"  
Rescue said in sinister, synthesized voice. "I wouldn't have gotten here, without her. Pepper, please." Natasha managed to say, gritting her teeth through the pain. The helmet reteated back after that, Pepper glaring at the Dark Widow before turning back to her sister on the couch. "You're sure she isn't going to cause a problem?" An unexpectedly strong contraction wracked her lower body, causing Natasha to growl with pain before saying. "I don't think that matters at this point! We need to go!" Pepper dropped the Dark Widow back to the floor, her armor retreating back to the necklace. The Dark Widow rubbed her neck and gagged for air for a minute before finding her feet.  
"Get out, before I change my mind. Friday?" The CEO of Stark Industries said before she called out to the faithful A.I., to which it replied, "I'm here boss." Turning from Natasha's darker alternate self she began to make her way to the stairs. " I need you to run a diagnosis on Natasha, need her vitals to give to the hospital so they can prepare for her delivery." Microseconds later Friday responded. "Got a problem, boss. Mrs. Rogers will not make it to the hospital." Pepper stopped dead in her tracks as she said in a hoarse tone. "What? Why?" The A.I. continued to explain. "From my scans, I detect that the first twin, the girl is in the birth canal. They also indicate that Mrs. Rogers is approximately eight centimeters dilated. By car the hospital is over 30 minutes away."  
"Fuck. She would be having the babies in the back seat of a car at that point." Pepper looked back at the two women, so different from each other but so similar as well. They shared the same face of shock from Friday's revelation. Mrs. Stark walked back over to the couch as she said. "Change of plans. You!" Pointing at the Dark Widow, who looked shocked for a moment before asking, "What? What now?" Pepper helped Natasha get to her feet as she said. "Help me get her to the guest room and into bed. Then you're going to help me deliver the twins." As the Dark Widow slipped her arms around Nat and lifted her up, her eyes went wide as she said, "I'm doing what now?" They moved quickly to the room, and gently placed the Black Widow down in the bed.  
"You heard me, she is going to be ready to deliver within minutes. Labor can be long but on rare occasions it comes fast. I'm not going to be able to deliver both, so you're helping." The Dark Widow tried to stammer a reply but Pepper would have none of it. "No! We're not arguing this. This is happening, now suck it up and get with the program." She moved back to Natasha, ran a hand along her hair to smooth it back out. "I'm going to go get towels, some surgical supplies, water and ice chips. I'll be right back. The super spy nodded and laid her head back against the head board, with Pepper soon brushing past the Dark Widow, the tension palpable between them. After Mrs. Stark left, The Dark Widow glanced at the window. Part of her told her to run, to get out of there as fast as possible. The other part told her to stay, to see this through.  
"I know what you're thinking. Please, stay. Pepper can't do this alone." Natahsa managed to say, prompting the Dark Widow to turn to her and say, "There has to be someone more qualified to do this. What about Bruce?" Nat shook her head and replied, "Since becoming one with Hulk he's a giant now. Hands are too big." The Black Widow's dark counter part tried again, "How about Doctor Strange? You know, a sorcerer who can teleport and deliver..." Natasha interrupted with a groaning reply, "He's off world, with Steve. They are supposed to be back in the morning." The Dark Widow hung her head for a moment, before she said. "I don't deserve to be here. New life shouldn't be in the presence of death." The super spy sat up some before saying, "If that's the case, I shouldn't even be having them." This drew her alternate's attention so she continued. "Like I said, you and I aren't that different. We are both killers. That will never change."  
"What will change is when we decide to kill and what we are killing for. Just because we can take life doesn't mean we have to. It's up to you." Pepper returned with the items she was searching for, setting them where she would need them, not seeing both sets of Natasha staring straight into each other's eyes. Pepper asked Friday for a status report, to which the A.I. replied, "Mrs. Rogers is currently at ten centimeters, fully dilated." Mrs. Stark nodded her head before turning to both women and said, "Alright, it's time." While Pepper moved to take off Natasha's pj pants, the Dark Widow stood still for a moment. "It's up to you." Nat said as the pants came off, causing Pepper to turn around and look questioningly at the Dark Widow. "What's up to who now?" The CEO of Stark Industries asked in a frustrated tone.  
"Nothing, just a life discussion between us. Let's focus on her now." The Dark Widow replied, sitting on the bed on Natasha's right and holding her hand. Pepper settled between the super spy's legs. The humor of the situation was not lost on her, as she said. "You know, when I found out I was pregnant, this is not how I envisioned myself in the moment of delivery. If someone said to me that my twin from another universe that tried to kill me would be holding my hand while the woman who became my sister was between my legs I'd have called them crazy." This managed to draw a smile from each of them, but it was short-lived as another contraction hit Natasha. Pepper put her game face on then as she said, "Alright, honey. Next time you feel a good one coming I'm going to need you to push." Nat nodded her head as she breathed in and out like she had practiced so many times with Steve. She didn't have to wait long, as another contraction hit, Natasha pushed, the pain unlike anything she could have ever anticipated or experienced.  
Meanwhile, Captain America, Doctor Strange, Falcon, Bucky, Wanda and Thor returned from the garden moon of Titan. The Sorcerer Supreme and detected fluctuations in the time stream a few days ago, it's energy signature too similar to the Time Stone to be ignored. Calling apon Thor, Wanda and Bucky to discuss the matter, it was then Thor told Doctor Strange that the Reality Stone had once been destroyed and reforged by magic. The sorcerer deduced a powerful magic user would be needed to do that. All thougts were drawn to Loki, so Doctor Strange then called apon Steve to assist them. After the Avengers had searched the moon and only minute particles of the Stones could be detected, it was determined that someone had come for the remains of the Infinity Stones and left. With no evidence of who might have taken them, they returned to Earth.  
"I'll continue to monitor the Time Stone's energy signature, if it returns to full power I'll call for you immediately." The Sorcerer Supreme said, before opening portals to each Avengers respective homes. Cap stepped through the portal and walked into his living room. The portal closed seconds later, and he looked around the room, seeing that the living room lights and the kitchen overhead ceiling fan light was on. A glance at a nearby clock gave put the time right at 1am, and he knew that Natasha was always asleep by this time this late in her pregnancy. He ran upstairs, tearing up them so quickly the wooden railing he used to brace himself as he rounded on them creaked and bent away from him. Steve ran into his and wife's open bedroom to find it empty. The bed looked to have been slept in recently. "Nat?? Natasha???"   
The super soldier called out for his wife as he left the room and rounded to the left and opened the door to the nursery. Still no sign of his wife, he remained calm, refusing to give in to panic. (She probably couldn't sleep and went over to see Pepper.) Still, the nagging sensation of concern wouldn't leave him, so Steve kept up the pace of a jog down the stairs and back into the kitchen. He spied the cups of coffee, and as he walked back into the living room, the hook by the door that held his wife's car keys was empty. Seeing this, Steve's nerves calmed slightly, so he grabbed his car keys and left the house. After hopping in and firing up the engine, he decided to call Natasha, and as it went to voicemail the concern returned, threatening to turn into panic. He called Pepper's phone, and when it to voicemail as well Captain America pushed the gas pedal almost through the floor.  
Once the super soldier puller up to Pepper' s house and saw Nat's car there he jumped out of his seat, nearly denting the door as he slammed it closed and running up the porch steps. Taking the porch steps two at a time, Steve barreled through the door and called out, "Natasha!! Pepper!! Where are you?" Hearing her husband call out for her distracted her from pushing, but pain was too much hold back. Natasha screamed out in pain, along with Pepper as she said, "In here! Guest room!" The first Avenger ran down the hall and into the guest room, stunned at the sight before him. "What in the Sam Hell is going on here?" Cap said in bewilderment, with the super spy saying in a guttural tone, "I'm giving birth, you star spangled idiot!!" Steve took it in stride, the knowledge from reading pregnancy books informed him mothers in labor can sometimes become angry, vulgar, violent, and occasionally all three at once. Pepper mearly said, "No time to explain! Either take one of her hands or sit the fuck down!"  
The first Avenger was then by his wife's side, taking her left hand. He gave her a light, affectionate squeeze, hoping to see her smile. It worked, and now that all of them were in place, Pepper said to the mother to be. "Ok, like I said, next one push." Nat breathed in and as she let it out, a contraction worked it's way through her. The super spy squeezed both the Dark Widow's and Steve's hand in support, and had it been anyone else besides her or Steve, the hands would have been crushed. Even still, the Dark Widow swore she heard the bones in her hand creak. "Alright, ease off, Nat. Ease off, breathe. Breathe." Natasha did as she was told, doing her best to focus on Pepper's voice and not the pain. Steve picked up a wash cloth and wiped Natasha's forehead to keep the sweat from pouring down and sting her eyes. While the Dark Widow fed her some ice chips, who pulverized them in an instant as a contraction swept through her.   
"Push, Nat. That's it! That's it! Alright, I can see the head." The Dark Widow squeezed Natasha's hand as she said, "Ok, easy does it. Breathe, we're almost there. Next one, you're daughter will be here." Natasha nodded her head, trying to stay focused. "Now, don't push as hard with the next one, just let your body take it from here." Pepper said, reaching over and grabbing a soft towel to drape over her legs as she readied to deliver her niece. Natasha felt the next contraction and tried to push about half as hard as she had been. She squeezed her husband's and the Dark Widow's hands again, and breathed deeply when it was over. Silence hung in the air, and the longer it lasted, the more panic began to fight it's way through the super spy's resolve. Unable to take it she asked, "Pepper? Pepper?? H-how is she??" One agonizing second later and the sweet sound of Natasha's daughter making her first cry greeted the super spy's ears, so Natasha leaned her head back against the head board. Overcome by relief Nat cried tears of joy, as Pepper clamped and cut the umbilical cord and stood up to go clean the newborn off.   
"You're up, go!" Pepper said, as she worked. The Dark Widow moved from her spot to take Pepper's, and breathing in deeply to steady herself as a cascade of memories and emotions flooded her thoughts. Once, it had felt like a lifetime ago that she had been in Natasha's position, as if she herself had truly been a different person. Now as she readied herself to help deliever new life into the world, her past seemed liked it was yesterday. "Alright, Nat..." She paused after saying the name, not used to calling someone else by that name, "Next contraction, give us another good push." Natasha nodded her head as she breathed heavily a few times trying to catch her breath and ready herself for the next contraction. "You're doing great, sweetheart. You're almost there, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to..." The super spy brought a hand up to stroke the first Avenger's cheek as she said. "You're here now, that's all that matters." As the contraction came on strong once more she pushed. "Ok, easy. Easy Nat. Alright, breathe, keep breathing and on the next, push."  
The super spy did just that, focusing on her breathing, and pushed as another contraction came. Again, she had to breathe and wait for a strong contraction. In the next one, Natasha grabbed the mattress through the sheets in her right hand to brace herself and squeezing Steve's hand to bone crushing strength. When a sudden feeling as if her muscles were giving up on her weighed heavily on Natasha's body. "I can't...I can't...do it...It hurts too much...my body is giving out." The Dark Widow looked up at her, the words eerily similar to how she spoke when her own daughter had been born. Steve kissed the top of Nat's head and wiped her brow as he said, "Yes you can, you can do this, Natasha. You're not just an Avenger anymore, you're a mother. And a mother has no limits. You can do this!" The Dark Widow added her strength to her other self as she said. "You're stronger than this. Stronger than pain. You don't shrink from pain, it shrinks from you. You're the Black Widow, and you've never failed anything you set your mind to. You have to push, you have to. My son never got a chance to be born, don't let it happen to yours. Now push!!"  
Natasha breathed heavily before doubling down and pushing, and was rewarded by hearing the Dark Widow say, "Ok! Ok! I can see the head, easy, easy. Take a breath." The super spy leaned her head back against the head onto Steve's broad shouldere to breathe, before locking eyes with her other self and steeling herself for the next contraction. When it came, Natasha pushed, with the Dark Widow gently taking the baby by shoulders and cradling his head to pull him forth. She turned him over quickly, and tapped once in the middle of his shoulder blades to clear his lungs. He began to cry immediately, with his mother once again shedding tears of joy as she lay back, exhausted. The Dark Widow clamped the umbilical cord and cut it, grabbing the other towel and wrapping it around the child. Steve wrapped his arms around Natasha and held her gently but firmly, placing light kisses on her head as he said. "You did it babe, your amazing. You did it." The Dark Widow stood up and brought the newborn boy over to Pepper to clean him off as well.  
Once they had, the two women brought both babies to their mother and father who smiled wide with joy. "Oh, my god. They are so beautiful, they're perfect!" Natasha said in an exhausted tone. She held their son while he held their daughter. The boy had features that mirrored his father, while the girl had similarities to her mother. "Excuse me, boss. I took the liberty of informing the hospital of Mrs. Rogers giving birth, they are prepping a room for her to be checked on as well as her children. They inquire about if we will be needing an ambulance." Pepper smiled and looked up at no one in particular as she replied to the A.I., "No, Friday. An ambulance will not be necessary, we will drive there. Thank you." To which Friday warmly replied. "My pleasure, boss. And, congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Rogers." Natasha smiled and said back. "Thank you, Friday."  
The Dark Widow looked down at the baby boy in the arms of his mother, gently rocking him as he fussed. At first her heart ached, seeing him and knowing he wasn't hers. That he belonged to someone else, but it slowly began to dissipate. Seeing this moment, in some way managed to bring closure for her wounded heart. "You're very lucky, Nat. You're going to be a great mother. And you will be a great father." The Dark Widow said, as Natasha smiled before saying. "Thank you, for choosing to stay. I wouldn't have made it to Pepper's in time without you, and thank you for helping Steve with your words to encourage me to finish pushing." Pepper took her place seated next to Nat, Steve was still on her right with the Dark Widow standing now at the foot of the bed. She felt compelled to ask and was unable to stop herself.  
"What are their names?" Both mother and father looked at each other for a moment before Natasha looked back at her and said, "Well, with your permission, I'd like to honor your daughter's memory by giving her name to my child. Lily is a beautiful name, and I was hoping it would be alright to use it." Tears welled up in the Dark Widow's eyes as she said, "Yes, yes that's just fine. It suits her, a beautiful name for a beautiful baby." Confusion was evident through the super soldier's face, wondering what could have happened in the short time he waa gone till now that caused such a drastic shift. He decided not to question it, as he said. "We had talked about calling our son after his uncles." "His name is James Anthony Rogers. If that's ok, Pepper." Steve asked as he looked on to his friend.   
She could only smile and nod her head, so overcome with joy and emotion tears threatened to fall at a moment's notice. "James "Tony" Rogers. It has a nice ring to it" Pepper finally managed to say. Then the Black Widow spoke up, "Alright guys, the emotions and sentiments are nice, but I'm feeling slightly woozy here. My healing factor probably isn't up to snuff yet, so I'm guessing I'm still bleeding out." With that Pepper, Steve and the Dark Widow began making preparations to take mother and twins to the hospital. Captain America looked right into the Dark Widow's eyes as he said, "You and I are going to have a conversation later you're probably not going to like." She could only nod her head yes in understanding as she carried several bags to the car while Steve and Natasha placed the twins in their car seats. Pepper drove off to go and pick up Morgan from Happy's while the Dark Widow took Natasha's car. Steve and Natasha took his, and with that they drove off to Westchester Memorial.

Alright everyone and that is Chapter 21! Sorry It took so long, my birthday was a few days ago, then work, then father's day. I hope the wait was worth it. Now, I have children, but am a guy and still not the best to be writing about childbirth or women in labor. So if I got something wrong or offended any ladies out there I'm sorry. As always your support is much appreciated so let me know what you think in the comments below!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey my friends how are you all doing out there? I love all the likes and comments for the story, I'm so happy I've been able to produce something that you all appreciate and it is an amazing time and great fun to do it. So, as always, I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual properties, or it's characters. I do this for fun. Here is...

Chapter Twenty two

Wanda was in her room meditating, focusing her powers, in an attempt to see if she could feel where the Infinity Stones may have been taken. Her powers had been created by the experiments with the Mind Stone, so it seemed only natural to think that maybe she might feel a connection to them. So she brought her thoughts to the Mind Stone, but with it came memories of Vision. Usually this would be good focus for practice new uses for her abilities, but now the emotional attachments to the memories only served to cloud and distract Wanda. Her cell phone began to ring, but fortunately this time the Scarlett Witch wasn't in deep concentration so she wasn't annoyed by the interruption. Wanda picked it up and saw Natasha's number come up, so she clicked on it and said, "Hello, Natasha! How are you?"   
"Oh, the usual. Exhausted, cranky, on the way to the hospital after giving birth at Pepper's." The super spy said in as chipper a voice as she could muster. This revelation still took Wanda by surprise as she said, "What? You gave birth today? Are you alright? How far away are from the hospital? Is Steve with you?" Natasha managed to smile, before she said, "Yes, I'm fine, Steve is here and we are almost at the hospital. I'll explain more later, just come to Westchester Memorial and we'll talk more later." The Scarlett Witch squealed in excitement as she said, "I'll be right there!" Before hanging up and began to undress from her yoga clothes to her street attire. Nat smiled and put her phone down as she looked at the twins in the back seat. "We did it, they are here, babe. They're so perfect!" The new mother said with pure joy.  
It was almost enough to make the super soldier forget that the Dark Widow had been present for the delivery. And while things looked to have changed in a positive direction, Steve couldn't ignore the danger she had and still represented. "Nat, why was the Dark Widow there? What happened?" Natasha looked at the floor, the mood in car now downcast from joy to a more somber tone. "You want to do this right now?"his wife asked quietly, to which he replied, "I'd like to clear some things up now then possibly have to in the presence of friends and family." The super spy nodded in agreement and took a breath, before going on to explain. "The Dark Widow came to kill me. As she has been getting stronger from the all the others she has killed, so have I, as well as the connection between us. I could sense her coming. I didn't know when exactly, but I knew it would be soon."  
"I didn't say anything because you would have stayed behind, you would have wound up fighting with her. And I wasn't about to miss the opportunity to stop her myself." The first Avenger's face adopted a questioning look as he asked carefully, "Not saying you couldn't, but how were you planning to stop her? I mean, I've had to help you out of bed..." Normally, the Black Widow would have been infuriated at someone thinking she was incapable of looking after herself, or able to do anything like she was used to. She knew though her husband meant well, that his question was born from love and concern and not doubt of her abilities. So she pushed her small ire aside and said, "I let you pull me out of bed, my love. I knew you wanted to dote on me hand and foot so I let you. I didn't want to take those memories from you, but even while pregnant I was capable of more than I let on."  
Steve looked slightly offended by this, but he softened as he said, "You didn't have to pretend, babe. I know how strong, how proud you are. If you didn't need my help I shouldn't have made..." Natahsa gave his hand a squeeze as she said, "You didn't make me do anything. I wanted to. I wanted you to help me, so we both could have those memories." Her smile faded as she continued, "But, I knew she was coming. The day you were to leave I knew she would be there that same night. So I got the drop on her." Steve nodded his head in understanding before he asked, "So, if you had the drop on her, why didn't you just kill her?" Natasha looked to her husband, tears lightly forming in her eyes as she said. "I've spent enough of my life killing every problem that comes my way. I know I'll have to do more of that once I'm off of maternity leave. It does weigh on me, sometimes unbearably so. Just for once, I wanted to solve a problem without bloodshed." The first Avenger pulled over the car, unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled the super spy into a loving embrace. Natasha cried softly into Steve's shoulder, her emotions still strong and unpredictable.  
"Sorry." Nat said after leaning back and wiping her eyes. "Don't be, it's alright." Her husband said as he pulled back onto the road to continue to the hospital. "Just one more thing, how did you know she wouldn't want to kill you anymore? How did you know you could get her to stop?" Natasha chuckled slightly before she said in a soft voice, "Remember that dream I had, where the Romanoff in it was Captain America?" Steve nodded his head yes and waited for her to continue. "In it, Captain America had a daughter, and her name was also Lily. When the Dark Widow heard the name, I saw her reaction to it. It was a split second but it was enough. It was of pain, deep pain of loss and suffering. She was suffering not just from losing her family, but what she was inflicting on us. It haunted her more than she let on. I knew I could get through to her." They rode in silence the rest of the way to the hospital. Something nagged at the super spy in the back of her mind, so Nat turned to her husband and asked.  
"I heard you say to the Dark Widow that you and her were going to have a conversation she wasn't going to like. What is it?" Captain America looked at his wife, a sorrowful expression on his face as he said. "It's something Bucky discovered, while trying to find a way to deal with the Dark Widow." Nat waited for her husband to continue, but he stayed silent, instead he got out of the car and opened her door to help her out. "Steve, wait. What is it? Tell me?" His wife insisted, gently holding him in place by his bicep. "Natasha, I love you. I don't keep secrets from you, and I never will. But this is something that is meant for her, I know you feel responsible for her, because she is a version of you and all the suffering you both have shared." The first Avenger turned and placed his hands on the small of his wife's back to hold her as he said.   
"What I have to talk about with the Dark Widow is for her, and her alone. You, my love. Have to focus on our children, they need you." Normally, Natasha would have been slightly angered by her husband for keeping her out of the loop. She realized he was right, she was too exhausted to fight, and their children had to be her top priority right now. "Sorry, it's just...I spent so long going from one mission to the next, it's a bit of a force of habit. I want to give the twins my all...but what if I don't know how? What if I can't? What if in the time I'm being a mother someone comes to do them harm and I can't stop them? Because I'm not in the game anymore and they're better than..." Steve pulled Natasha close and kissed her, letting his love soothe her, with only the crys of the twins breaking them from the moment. "You, are going to be a great mother. You're amazing with Morgan, and all of Clint's kids. And someone better than you? Just because you're a mother now doesn't mean you have to retire, or stop training."  
Natasha looked up at Steve, her green eyes staring up into his blue, while he said to her. "I never expected any of this for us. Hoped for it, but never expected. Also, even if I had I would never want or expect you to become a true stay at home mom. One, I know it's not necessary anymore, two it's not who you are, who I fell in love with. Can you stay home for periods of time and raise a family with me, sure you can. But the world still needs us, to help build a better one for our children." The super spy was stunned, just when she thought she knew everything about her husband, she learns something new, and finds herself falling ever more in love with him for it. With a smile, Nat turns and begins to unhook Lily's car seat, as the Dark Widow's car pulls up next to them. She gets out and stops Natasha, saying, " You just gave birth to twins. Superhuman, Avenger or spy, you have limits. Let me help."  
The Black Widow thought to protest at first, but decided against it, allowing her other self to help carry the car seat. The first Avenger unhooked the second car seat holding James, and all three of them entered the lobby at that point. After an awkward checkin due to the two women looking like twins themselves, they were shown to the pediatrics wing. Once settles in their room, nurses and doctors came in and began to ask questions pertaining to the labor and delivery, and how healthy Natasha had been during her pregnancy. After all of that, the twins were taken from the room to be weighed and examined while Nat was taken to get a full check up herself. This left the Dark Widow and Captain America alone. The first Avenger turned his attention to his wife's doppleganger, staring hard into her eyes, even if she wasn't looking directly at him in that moment.  
"You were going to kill her." Steve started out in a flat even tone, and it surprised the Dark Widow at how emotionless a tone his voice took. She looked at him now and instantly regretted doing so, seeing the face of her husband staring coldly at her. (He's a Steve Rogers, not my Steve Rogers.) The Dark Widow told herself before she replied. "Yes...I was. I had every intention of doing so." Captain America's eyes harden into blue ice chips, and as he looked on his wife's dark counter part she felt as if her soul would freeze under such a gaze. "She told me she convinced you to stop. She thinks she has helped you begin the healing process. Is she right?" The first Avenger asked, his arms crossed over his massive chest, and as he waited for a response the Dark Widow began to think. Was it over? Was she ready to stop killing all versions of herself and let go of the pain? She didn't have an answer, so decided to be honest.  
"I don't know. I want to say that she's right, that what she has said, what we went through tonight has helped me through my pain. But I don't know for sure. " Steve uncrossed his arms and took a step towards her. Even though the Dark Widow had increased in speed and strength from what she had done, she suddenly found herself intimidated a little by Captain America. He didn't care in the slightest that he might lose in a physical confrontation, if it meant stopping the threat to his family he'd do whatever it took. That made him dangerous, and it permeated the air around him. "My Natasha might want to keep you around. To help you, because she's a good woman and if she had been doing what you were, she'd want someone to pull her back from the dark. But, if you can't guarantee me that my wife will be safe from you, I will not allow you anywhere near my family."  
"So, I need to know. Is Nat safe around you, or not? Because if she isn't." Steve walked towards the Dark Widow, who recoiled from him until she found herself backed into the will with no avenue of escape before looking into the coldfire of Captain America's eyes. " If you can't, then get out of here and never come back. If you do, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Believing every word and not for a second doubting him she shook her head yes, so Steve pulled back slightly and asked. "So, which is it?" The Dark Widow looked inside herself once more, trying to see what Captain America and the Black Widow saw in her. If Captain America didn't see anything worth saving in her, the Dark Widow knew that they would have been fighting already. So she searched, and slowly began to see the sliver of light in her darkened soul, one she thought had been extinguished completely. The Dark Widow knew then she owed it to the one who began to believe in the good in her to try.  
Try and be better. She did it once, she could do it again. "You don't have to worry about her safety around me. I'm not going to hurt her, or your children. Your wife, she saved me." Steve smiled, and as a few tears began to fall from his wife's doppleganger's eyes as she accepted everything that had happened he pulled her into a warm hug as he said. "Yeah, she has that effect on people. It's a gift. Someday you'll get that back." The Dark Widow disengaged from the first Avenger and looked up him as she said. "You really think so?" Steve nodded his head yes and smiled, to which she smiled at as well. Natasha and the twins returned to the room just then, with the normally stubborn Nat being wheeled in with the twins in her arms. For once, all seemed right with the world.  
Meanwhile, as Wanda was about to get into her car, she could feel the presence of Doctor Strange touching her mind with his as he attempted to contact her. (You know, we do have phones. You could have just called.) She could hear the Sorceror Supreme's laugh in her mind as he replied, (Yes, well I'm not one to indulge, but what's the point of having abilities like ours if they're never put to use.) The Scarlett Witch conceeded the point before asking, (Is there something wrong?) She could feel the grave sense of foreboding that Strange had as he replied. (Yes, I've discovered something. I was wrong, someone has reconstructed the Time Stone. Whoever did used a very ancient magic and spell in which to mask it's presence. The subtle fluctuations I've felt in the time stream is from the Stone. It's more tha likely being used to restore the other five Infinity Stones."   
Wanda's breath quickened a moment, and try as she might she couldn't help herself from thinking about Vision. (I understand you miss him, but if we don't try and stop this we could be stuck with another Thanos.) The Scarlett Witch did her best to clear her mind, assuring the Sorceror Supreme that she would tell Captain America of what was happening, when all of a sudden, an unseen force slammed into her from behind and flung her away. She careened through the air like a ragdoll until she crahed to the pavement. She looked up behind her at who her assailant was, and as she caught sight of who it was her mouth fell through the floor in astonishment as Wanda was taken by surprise. "It...it can't be!! It's not possible!" As a shadow loomed over her, ready to engulf the young Maximoff.

And that is chapter 21 my friends! What did you think? Sorry it took so long to get up, had rk work a lot. Hopefully it was worth the wait and worth reading. That said, cliffhanger!!! Who could it be??? I'm kinda asking in all seriousness, I have a villain in mind, but on Fanfiction.net one of readers asked if the Steve Rogers version of Black Widow, also known in that timeline as The Black Tarantula, would be out for vengeance. Should he be another villain or a personal problem for the Dark Widow? Let me know what you think in the comments, thanks again!


	23. Chapter 23

Hello my friends, sorry its been so long since my last post. I have worked a crazy amount of hours, then tried to catch up for lost time with my family, as well as catching a serious case of writer's block. I had to work through it and let it run it's course and not push out something that would be less than the quality you all love and have been receiving from me so far. So, I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual properties, or it's characters. I do this for fun. So here is...

Wanda stared up in complete and utter shock from her place on the ground. There, hovering above her, was Vision. Exactly how she remembered him to be, full of life and color, when suddenly all that changed. The Mind Stone crumbled to dust and Vision's forehead caved in where it was, his entire body fading to the dull grey husk the young Maximoff remembered seeing before fading into the Soul Dimension. Vision turned his head to look at Wanda, his blank and lifeless eyes boring straight through her terrified blue ones.  
Then Vision began to descend towards where Wanda lay on the floor, sheer terror paralyzing her and rendering the Scarlet Witch unable to move. Vision began to speak as he got closer, "Our very strength invites challenge." The former Bio-Android was nearly on top of Wanda, the sound of her heart pounding rapidly in her ears. In the same flat tone Vision continued to say, "Challenge incites conflict." It suddenly occurred to Wanda that these were the words he said when the Avengers were forced to sign the Sokovia Accords. Why is he saying this? What is happening to him? Wanda thought to herself.  
Suddenly Vision's hands lashed out like lightning, wrapping around Wanda's throat. Now, with a hint of malice and anger, Vision said while he began to squeeze her neck. "And conflict...breeds catastrophe!" Wanda tried to pry his hands from her neck, but it was useless. Vision's strength far outstripped hers, and as terror and panic along with the lack of oxygen kept the Scarlet Witch from focusing and using her powers to save herself. Wanda writhed on the floor, her body spasming and her legs kicking furiously. This slowed as her brain was deprived of more life sustaining air, the young Maximoff's body coming to a near dead stop. With just a few jumps of her body and kick of her left leg Wanda managed to gurgle out.  
"...vViz...it's me...wWanda! Viz!" The Scarlet Witch had hoped that hearing the pet name she for him would snap Vision back to normal, but it only served to cause the undead Avenger to tighten his grip to near bone crushing strength. As darkness began to pull Wanda's consciousness into oblivion, a portal opened beside her and Doctor Strange and Wong stepped through . After losing contact with Wanda, Strange wasted no time in going to check on her. "Wong! Hold her, she's seizing!" The Sorcerer Supreme said as he caught sight of the young woman writhing on the ground choling and gurgling. The two sorcerers held onto Wanda, and instantly Strange could tell what was happening to her.  
"Brace yourself, my friend I have to do something that's going to feel unpleasant." Wong did as he was told, and with that Doctor Strange made several gestures with his hands and cast a spell to create a bubble to block all magic surrounding them in a ten foot radius. Both sorcerers felt sick to their stomachs as they were no longer connected to the stream of magic. More importantly Wanda began to cough and sputter as she was able to once again draw breath back into her lungs. Wong picked up the young Maximoff as Doctor Strange to to his feet, then together they walked out from the invisible bubble. The Sorcerer Supreme then used his sling ring to open a potal back to the Sanctum Santorum. Before walking through Wong asked, "How did you know cutting off the flow of magic in the area would work? What was happening?"  
Doctor Strange didn't answer, choosing to step through the portal, forcing Wong to step lively after him. Once through and the portal had closed, the Asian sorcerer asked again, "Strange?" After clearing a space on the couch, the Sorcerer Supreme swept a hand towards it, indicating for Wong to put Wanda there. As Wong gently put the young woman on the couch, Strange finally answered. "Someone was casting a powerful spell of illusion over her. It was so strong, so real in Wanda's mind that whatever she was seeing and experiencing was killing her. Once I touched her I could see into Wanda's mind. I couldn't see exactly who was attacking her, so I had to act quickly. I also didn't think it wise to stand around there talking about it either." Wanda woke up suddenly, screaming while sitting up and flailing her arms around to defend herself.  
In her wild flailing, the Scarlet Witch unleashed a tendril of chaotic energy. It lashed out and struck a nearby bookcase. Instantly the piece of furniture morphed into the lifeless form or Vision, who moaned and moved to attack Wanda. Wong generated a sword and shield through his magic and stood in front of the petrified woman. Strange took one look at the apparition ane rolled his eyes. With a flick of his wrist the Sorcerer Supreme used his power to deal with the threat. "Nruter!" Strange said, his voice radiating with authority. The undead Vision flew back to where the bookcase had been, before morphing back into the ornate piece of furniture. Wanda began to sob heavily then, her face falling into her hands. Wong dispelled his weapons, knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her.  
The young woman offered no resistance, turning her head to cry her eyes out into his shoulder.  
"Why?" Wanda managed to say in small voice in between sobs. "Why would Vision attack me? Why?" The Sorcerer Supreme placed a hand on her shoulder as he said. "That wasn't Vision. He was never here." The young Maximoff lifted her head off Wong's shoulder as she tried to interrupt, but Strange gently squeezed her shoulder to quite her as he continued. "What you were experiencing were the effects of a spell cast on you. It was specifically targeting the parts of your mind that dealt with fear, loss and guilt. It twisted these feelings into a mental manifestation, which then began to attack your mind. If it had managed to convince your mind that it was truly strangled to death, your body would have made it real and you would have died." When the Scarlet Witch looked puzzled by this Doctor Strange clarified. "The body cannot live without the mind."  
Wanda nodded her head in understanding, but soon resumed her tears as she realised that Vision was still dead. The Sorcerer Supreme took pitty on the young woman and with a quick wave of his hand he used his magic to ease Wanda into a peaceful slumber. Strange turned to Wong then and said, "Please take our guest to one of the rooms and see to it that she is comfortable. Then come join me." Seconds later, a portal opened up behind the Sorcerer Supreme, who turned around and walked through it, while Wong picked up Wanda and proceeded to carry her off to one of luxurious rooms to sleep in. Once Strange stepped through the portal it closed behind him. It was dark in the parking garage, so he opened a pocket on his belt, and pulled out a tiny opaque globe. He shook it a few times, before it began glow with the intensity if a thousand lumen flashlight.  
The Sorcerer Supreme tossed the tiny glowing globe into the air, where it settled a few feet above his head, and followed him as he walked the length of the parking garage. As he did, he looked up slightly as he said, "Wong, could you please bring the Sand?" The tiny globe flashed once and his fellow sorcerer's voice could be heard through it. "Yes, I'll get it. I'll be there in a moment." So Strange continued his walk, before stopping in front of Wanda's car. He checked it for damage, but the there was no damage on the Sorcerer Supreme could see on the Nissan Rogue. Seconds later, Wong stepped through a portal beside Strange. "How much were you able to get?" Strange asked, as his friend untied a pouch from his belt and handed it over. "Enough, the Hourglass of Ages requires more sand to refil it, or we will run the risk of it being too low to continue using it."  
The Hourglass of Ages was an ancient artifact that contianed within it sand from areas that the Time Stone had been used in. The temporal energies had bonded to the sand, which the Hourglass would continue to charge and energize as it fell through it in an endless cycle. Continuous use of the Sand in spells and spell components depleted the contents to a dangerously low level. Reserving it's use to only the most extreme of circumstances. Doctor Strange set the pouch on the floor, and began to recite the words for a spell and made the proper gestures with his hands. Once completed, the Sand in the pouch began to glow with a golden light, before slowly rising out. It was soon hanging in the air above them like a giant cloud, before rushing down and dispersing across the area. Another gesture from the Sorcerer Supreme and the image of Wanda coming out of one of the doors appeared in the sand.  
She was walking to her car while talking out loud to Strange, before throwing she was thrown into a concrete pillar by an unseen force. The two sorcerers watched as the young Maximoff stared up at nothing as she said, "It...it can't be! It's not possible!!!" They saw the terror in her eyes, before she grasped at her throat and began to choke and convulse on the ground. Doctor Strange and Wong appeared through a portal a few minutes later to rescue the Scarlet Witch. Before they left, the Sorcerer Supreme waved his hand, and the slow swirling sand froze in place, effectively pausing the image before them. Strange still marvled at the wonders of this spell and being able to see a moment in time that had already passed. With a quick hand movement from Doctor Strange the scene began to rewind, until he stopped the sand again.   
It was as Wong and Strange were holding Wanda in place, and as they stared at the image the Sorcerer Supreme's narrowed his eyes and Wong placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and pointed. "Strange, do you see that?" The Master of the Mystic Arts nodded his head, kneeling down next to where the image of Wanda was on the floor. There were sand particles circling her head, glowing in an eerie blue light. A trail of this lead away from the scene, so Strange got back to his feet and followed it, with Wong falling into step alongside him. The trail hit a dead end, coming to a darkened corner, so with a sweep of his hand Doctor Strange moved the sand from the scene of Wanda's attack to where they stood now. What the two sorcerers saw shocked them to the core. There in the darkened corner, stood Loki and Captain America.  
Loki held his hand outstretched, the trail of blue sand emanating from it. The Sorcerer Supreme allowed the sand to move again, watching the two before him closely. Loki turned to Steve after Wanda had been rescued, as Steve smiled darkly before he said. "You see? It was wiser using a form of Vision to attack her, than her brother. Wanda was so stricken by what she saw it rendered her helpless. If Strange hadn't been talking to her or arrived later she'd be dead. I was right."  
Loki looked down to the floor, before he said. "I still believe that using her brother would have been just as effective." Doctor Strange paused the image once again, trying to absorb what he was seeing. Wong blew out a breath before he said. "I can't believe Captain America would do something like this to one of his own. And why is he allied with Loki?"   
The Master of the Mystic Arts walked up to the images before him, staring hard into the eyes of the Asgardian and of the first Avenger. Loki's eyes were devoid of emotion, yet they glowed with soft blue light. Captain America's eyes were a hardend ice blue, holding the look of a man on a misson. "That's because this is not our Captain America, or Loki for that matter." Wong looked puzzled as he asked, "How do you know?" Doctor Strange backed up and allowed the image to play. This Captain America would hear no more as he waved a hand dismissively before he said. "I don't need your mind or perspective on these matters, only your magic. You don't know them. Any of them. I do. Now, let us leave here before we are discovered." He finished by raising his other hand, holding the scepter that held the Mind Stone in it.  
It glowed faintly, causing Loki's eyes to flash for a moment in the same color before he bowed slightly, then fell into step behind this Steve Rogers as he turned and left. They disappeared beyond the sight the sand allowed them to see, but before they were gone completely, Doctor Strange heard Loki say, "As you command, Black Tarantula." Now that the spell was complete, it drifted back to the pouch before slowly pouring itself back in. The Sorcerer Supreme turned to his friend, a grim look of determination on his face as he said, "Wong, get back to the Sanctum and get its defenses up and running. We need to expect an attack at any moment. Check on Wanda and alert me to any changes." Wong bowed in acknowledgement before opening a portal back to the Sanctum, before stepping through Strange placed a hand on the other sorcerer's shoulder as he said. "Take care my friend. Don't let your guard down for anything."  
"Same to you, my friend. Get to Captain America and his family, I fear they may be this man's next target." After Wong's portal closed, Doctor Strange summoned his own portal to the hospital that the Rogers family was. While all of this had been going on, Steve, Natasha, and the Dark Widow had been completely unaware of what was transpiring. Natasha had fallen asleep while holding their son James in her arms, while Steve sat next to her holding their daughter Lily. The Dark Widow sat across from them, a small smile on her lips, and as the first Avenger saw this, he felt the pang of guilt swell within him, compelling him to tell her what he really knew. "Do you remember when I said you and I were going to have a conversation you weren't going to like." Steve said quietly. Her smile faded slightly as she sat up straighter before she replied.  
"I thought we already went through that." To which Steve looked down at the floor as he said. "No, that wasn't it. Well, that's not entirely true, it wasn't all of it." The other Natasha waited patiently for Steve to continue, who drew a breath before looking back her. "With you, I was faced with fighting someone who not only looked and fought like the woman I love, but who was growing stronger from every life from the alternate worlds she took. Sooner or later I wouldn't be able to meet you pound for pound, so I had to find some other way to deal with you." The Dark Widow nodded, feeling shame within herself for the pain she had caused as she said. "I'm sorry, please continue." Steve looked in her eyes as he said, "As a leader, I seek out any information that is valuable to the survial of my team and those we are protecting."  
"With that knowledge I can make the best decision that will lead to victory and have the least amount of lives lost on all sides. That said, I had Bucky go into the Soul Dimension...to look for your daughter." The Dark Widow felt as if her jaw fell through the floor and all the air had been sucked from her lungs. When she could speak again, it came out in a hoarse whisper, "Why? What reason would you..." Steve managed to raise a hand to hush her before he said, "I had him look, so that if there was a way for him to release her from the Soul Dimension he could. I thought that maybe as the Soul Stone's Guardian he might be able to do so, or at least get a message from your daughter to give to you to help you heal from her loss and stop the killing."  
The Dark Widow brought a hand up to cover her mouth, her lips trembling and her eyes welling up with tears as she fought to suppress the urge to cry. When she managed to get a hold of herself, she asked, "So, why did you think I wouldn't like this? This is something I needed to hear. So...what did..." The Dark Widow began to say, her throat closing with emotion made it hard to speak for a moment. "What did... Lily have to say? I know since she isn't here Bucky couldn't free her, so what..." Steve got up from his chair and carried his daughter to the bassinet and placed her in gently, careful not to wake her. He walked back to the Dark Widow and knelt in front of her before he looked into her eyes as he said. "Bucky never found her." The Dark Widow was puzzled, so Steve continued.   
"He searched multiple areas of the Soul Dimension, trying as many places that people from other dimensions and realities might have come from during the snap. He didn't find her." The Dark Widow tried to process what she was hearing, stammering another question,"S-so eh, what does that mean?" Cap answered back then, "Bucky said that the only way your Lily couldn't be in the Soul Dimension was if she was released somehow. So he travled to where you are from and looked for her. Apparently, she reappeared back in her classroom in a flash of green light, before vanishing just as quickly." What she was hearing was inconceivable, a parent's worst nightmare becoming real, as she asked next but knew the answer that came next. "W-where is she then?" Steve shook his head in uncertainty as he said, "I don't know, no one does. Outside the Soul Dimension Bucky can't tell where she whent. He only found what happened to her by asking around."  
The Dark Widow swore she felt her heart stop beating and crack in two, a feat long ago she had thought was impossible since losing everyone she loved. But with finally letting go of the pain to begin healing, then faced with the possibility that her daughter may yet be alive but still yanked from her reach brought the all too familiar pain back hitting hard. Unable to contain it any longer the Dark Widow burst into tears, falling into Steve's left shoulder, who held her firm and offered whatever comfort he could. A knock on the door drew their attention, so Steve let the other Natasha sit back and wipe her eyes before opening the door. Doctor Strange greeted them, his demeanor grim as he entered the room, turning around to say. "Captain, we have a serious problem."

And cliffhanger!!! That's chapter 23!!! Hope it was all worth the wait, again sorry it took so long! I will hopefull be able post these on the regular again, but if I can't I'll at least post that I'm working on it and will have it up soon! Well my friends, let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello my friends, it's that time again! I hope you are all having a good day out there, and haven't been waiting too long for an update. Your comments and likes are inspiring and I'm thrilled to be continuing this adventure with you and hope you like this next chapter. So, I don't own Marvel, it's intellectual properties, or it's characters. I do this for fun. Here is...

Chapter Twenty Four

Natahsa woke up from her peaceful slumber to the sound of raised voices. While still groggy from just waking up she was unable to understand what was being said, Natasha could tell by tones of the voices the severity of the conversation. When her eyes cleared Nat could see that Doctor Strange was standing in the center of the room, his back partially to her while Steve and the Dark Widow stood by the door still. While she desired to know what was being said, Natasha had gone through natural childbirth mere hours ago and still felt exhausted, so she knew her babies would need their rest as well. The Rogers twins's mother would not let their sleep be disturbed, so she leared her throat in order to garner their attention, so when all eyes fell on her, the Black Widow smiled sweetly as she stared at them with a look of death as she said.   
"I know that some catastrophic world ending moment is about to go down and that's why you're all in here discussing it, but if you can't keep your voices down or find somewhere else to shout and you wake up my babies...I don't care who you are. Husband or not, you're dead. Understand?" The others nodded their heads in silent compliance in unison, with Steve then moving to stand by his wife's side. The Sorcerer Supreme took a moment to compose himself before he said, "As I was saying, Wanda was attacked at the Avengers compound." Natasha breathed in sharply, having to fight against the urge to interrupt, she let Strange continue. "She's alive, and safe back in the Sanctum. The problem lies in who attacked her. There is another Steve Rogers here in our world." Nat groaned and rolled her eyes as she said.   
"Ah, come on! It was bad enough to have to deal with an evil me out for my blood now we got one out for Steve's?" She glanced at the Dark Widow as she said, "No offense." The other Natasha shrugged her shoulders, still feeling guilty for what she had done. Doctor Strange cleared his throat to reign everyone back in before he continued. "He wasn't alone, either. Another Loki was with him, and was completely under this other Steve's control." Cap's face twisted in puzzlement before he asked. "How? Why would they want to attack poor Wanda?" The Master of the Mystic Arts had anticipated this question as he replied, "The other Steve Rogers had a scepter like the one that once held the Mind Stone. I assume this one does, Loki's eyes glowed the same color the scepter did. They chose Wanda most likely because they perceive her to be vulnerable."  
Hearing this, the Dark Widow visibly paled and she felt a sinking feeling in her gut. Steve noticed this as he asked, "Hey, you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." The Dark Widow looked back at Doctor Strange as she asked in a shaking voice. "This Steve Rogers? What was he wearing for gear and weapons? What did he say?" He looked at her as he answered, "He wore a black tac suit, I couldn't see anything else. Something of note, Loki didn't call him Captain America. He called him Black Tarantula." Upon hearing the name, the Dark Widow let her face fall into her hands, a swell of emotions running rampant through her. Natasha breathed out in shock, "Oh god, no!" Steve was now more confused, but still tried to ease their minds by saying. "Hey, it's just an alternate version of me, maybe I can..." His attempt was cut short as the Dark Widow's head snapped back up and she glared at him with fire in her green eyes.  
"No, this isn't an alternate version of you. He may look like you, sound like you, but he is nothing like you. This man, posses all of your strength and agility, but all of the skills of the Black Widow. He is the male equivalent of us, and he stands to be the most salient foe any of us have ever faced." Silence fell over the room, before the Dark Widow continued. "This Steve Rogers, will be methodical, tactical, ruthless and relentless. He knows all of our strengths, our weaknesses, he will have studied us to make sure of that. He will kill anyone without a second tbought to achieve his goal. I know this, because that's what we." She pointed to Natahsa before she said, "Would do, as the Black Widow. If you don't treat him as a threat, you'll get yourself and eveyone else killed." Again, silence fell over the room, now that Captain America had a better understanding of the situation he turned to the Sorcerer Supreme as he asked, "Any chance you know where he is headed or his objective?"  
Doctor Strange shook his head no as he replied, "Unfortunately, the spell I used was only able to track them in the garage of the Avengers compound. I'll have to go back to the Sanctum to try find their whereabouts." No sooner had the Sorcerer Supreme finished talking, a portal opened up in front of them, with a breathless Wong jumping through. Strange placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as he asked, "Are you alright? What happened?" Once his fellow s. Iorcerer was able to catch his breath Wong said, "Someone has managed to open a gate to the Dark Dimension. If we do not close it soon..." The Master of the Mystic Arts scowled as he finished, "Dormamu will break through." He turned to the others in the room and looked back in apology as he said, "I'm sorry, but of I don't handle this now, we'll have far more problems than we need now."  
The Black Widow spoke up then, "You know this is a classic bait and switch right? They're misdirecting you to their advantage so you won't be here to help us." Doctor Strange could only look back in saddness as he stepped into the portal. "I have no choice, if this isn't contained the whole universe will suffer the consequences again." With that the portal closed, leaving Steve, Natasha and the Dark Widow to try and plan their next move. Captain America looked to his wife, not wanting to leave her or their children in such a dangerous time, but the Black Widow caught the look in his eyes and she said then, "Go. I couldn't go with you now if I wanted to, but the twins and I will be fine. I'll keep them safe. Go do what you do best." Steve blew out a heavy breath before giving Natasha a loving kiss and moving to the door. The Dark Widow got up to follow him, and turned around when she heard her other self call her. "Please, take care of each other out there, and come back alive. Both of you."  
The Dark Widow smiled as she said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets back to you in one piece, I promise." And with that the Dark Widow followed Captain America out of the room and through the hospital to get to the parking garage. Natasha gently hugged her son to her chest before standing up carefully and moved over to the other bassinet. Gently placing him in it and tucking him in, Nat took a moment to look at the beautiful babies before her. James and Lily Rogers slept soundly, completely unaware of the malevolent forces out there in the world. "Don't worry, my darlings. Mommy and Daddy are going to make sure everything is alright. I promise." She was startled at the sound of a voice behind her, causing her to whirl around and try and adopt a fighting stance, but the blood rushed to her head, causing a sense of dizziness and nausea. "Going somewhere?" The voice had said, and when she had turned around Natasha was greeted with the sight of her husband Steve, in his armored uniform of Captain America. Something wasn't right, Natasha could feel it.  
She couldn't put her finger on it, and her head still swam from the exertion and slowed her senses. "Shouldn't you be out there? What about the mission?" Cap looked down at the floor a moment before coming closer to her. "Sorry, I know I should be out there, but I had to see you. One more time to make sure you're safe." Everything seemed normal, his walk, his mannerisms, how he talked. As he got closer even the way he smelled was the same, and the Black Widow wanted nothing more than to melt into the arms of her husband during this time of crises. But she wasn't one to give into emotion so easily and the nagging feeling in the back of her mind wouldn't go away. Natasha asked cautiously, "So what about the Dark Widow? Is just out there waiting on us?" Steve shook his head no, wrapping his arms around her in loving embrace.  
"She said something about going to scout ahead and see what's going on out there. See if we can find a safe location for you and the kid to evacuate to." Alarms began to ring inside Natasha's head, her instincts screaming at her to get away. She looked up and said, "Kids, not kid, Steve. Babies, we have twin babies." A look of shock crossed his blue eyes as he looked down into her green eyes, prompting Nat to ask, while slowly trying to pull away. "You're not my Steve Rogers, are you?" With that transformation was instant, the uniform of Captain America fading to the black tac suit Strange described, the love in his eyes vanished and instead were filled with hateful determination, the warm smile replaced with a cold sneer. He tightened his grip immediately, squeezing so hard two of the Black Widow's ribs snapped like kindling and the air was forced from her lungs.  
Natasha found herself powerless to fight back, yet she struggled on, trying to free herself and protect her babies. She managed to draw a painful breath and say, "What...the hell...do you want with me?" This prompted the Black Tarantula to squeeze her tighter for a moment, before he replied, "I'm impressed, you managed to figure out who I was rather quickly. Seems motherhood hasn't dulled your senses, I guess I fell too much into my old self to try and fool you. Well, lesson learned. As to what I want from you? Nothing. I'm here for two reasons." The Black Tarantula released his hold a fraction, allowing her to get some more air, to which she asked after.  
"W-what...reasons?" The Black Tarantula chuckled before dropping Natasha to the hospital floor, kneeling down next to her as she coughed and sputtered before he replied. "First, is to tell you that none of you stand a chance of defeating me. I think I've proven that by what I did with Wanda. I've arranged for the Avengers to have to face challenges specifically designed to keep them busy, but if any of you press me I will not hesitate to kill you all." When she could speak again the Black Widow asked, "And...the second?" Her advisary stood and looked down at her as he said. "The second is this. Tell this...Dark Widow, that if she ever hopes to see her precious daughter again, to come to the Captain America exhibit at the Smithonian. If I see anyone I don't want there, I will use the Infinity Gauntlet. You won't like that." With that, the Black Tarantula walked to the door to leave.  
Natasha managed to cough out a response. "Why would you do that? Why would you harm so many innocent..." The Black Tarantula spun around and cut her off by saying. "Who said anything about using the Gauntlet to erase half of all life? I'm not Thanos. I said I would use the Infinity Gauntlet in a manner where you personally wouldn't like." Sheer horror crossed her face as Natasha's mind began to race at whatever horrors this Steve Rogers could enact with the Infinity Stones. " A slow, sadistic smile spread on his face as the Black Tarantula begin to understand what was being said. "I'll leave you to your own imagination as to what could happen." Natasha coughed and convulsed a moment in pain, as her ribs began to slowly mend themselves. When she looked back up the Black Tarantula was gone. Unable to do anything else and her emotions still unstable Natasha wept as she began to pull herself up off the floor.  
She checked on the twins, seeing they were unhurt and still sleeping peacefully Nat cried harder with a mix of tears of joy and sorrow of what was going on. The t.v. was left on, and on its screen the news was on. The super spy grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. The newscasters were reporting on the station that a robot flying around resembling Iron Man was attacking the city of New York. She clicked to the next station, where a man wearing a suit like the Black Panther was fighting local police in D.C., another had Taskmaster in Boston. Natasha reached for her cell phone and desperately tried to get in contact with her husband.   
Meanwhile, back at the Smithonian, the Black Tarantula reappeared using the portal generated from the Space Stone. He was soon met by a little girl with strawberry blonde hair, who ran up and hugged his legs. "Daddy!!!" Lily Rogers said excitedly, with the Black Tarantula placing a hand on the top of her head affectionately. "Where's Mommy? I thought you said you were bringing Mommy home, where is she?" His face hardened in the slightest amount, imperceptible to the child as he said, "Don't worry, your Mommy will be here, very soon. I promise." A dark chuckle escaped his lips as the Black Tarantula's plans of vengeance came together.

And that is Chapter 24 everyone! Hope you all like it, let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

Hello my friends, it’s that time again! I hope I haven’t kept you all waiting too long for this next chapter. I’m excited to bring it to you all finally, and I’m excited to see what you all think! I thank you all for being here and reading this story and showing your support! So, I don’t own Marvel, it’s intellectual properties, or it’s characters. I do this for fun. Here is…

Chapter Twenty Five

 

Pepper was picking up Morgan from Happy's home at Stark Tower when the attack on New York happened. They had just finished discussing how Morgan had been a joy to watch when they felt a tremble through out the building. Each of them ran to the windows to look outside and see the cause, and upon seeing it each of them displayed various forms of emotions. Happy was in complete shock and disbelief at what he was seeing, Pepper stood there with her hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks while Morgan bounced up and down while she screamed excitedly. “Daddy!!!” Before them, flying around the building in red and gold armor was Iron Man. After the initial shock had passed, Pepper called out to Friday, “Friday, patch me through!” What Mrs. Stark received as a response shocked her and Pepper felt a sudden chill shiver down her spine. “I’ve been trying boss, the comm line had a different encryption that I have never seen or have been used by Mr. Stark before. He isn’t responding to any attempts to call him that I’ve made.”   
Happy and Pepper exchanged quick glances, desperately try to keep Morgan calm as she began to question what the A.I. had just said. “Why would Daddy do that? Why wouldn’t Daddy want to talk to us? Why won’t Daddy just land and come inside? Why, Mommy? Why?” Wordless Happy began to move them along, feeling it best that they get to ground level. No sooner had they moved from the large windows, the thick glass was blown apart with concussive force. All three of them were thrown to the floor, Happy doing his best to shield Pepper and Morgan from harm. Looking up from the floor they could see Iron Man outside the shattered window, repulsors still glowing in his outstretched hands. Before they could fire again Happy managed to get them up off the floor and ran for all they were worth to the stairwell. They had just managed to get inside when the blast hit, the wall behind them blowing apart and showering them with debris. Happy was behind Pepper and her daughter, still using his bulk to shield them as they had begun to descend the stairs when the explosion hit, and as the debris rained down on them a chunk or concrete struck Happy in the head.   
He instantly lost consciousness and slumped over the railing and began to fall down the depths of the stairwell. Without hesitation Pepper jumped after him, her Rescue armor responding at the speed of thought to form around her body. Once fully encased in it, the CEO of Stark shot off like a missile and caught her friend before any harm could befall him, and after getting a safer grip on the man Rescue flew back up to Morgan. The young Stark hopped into her mother’s open arm and with that they descended rapidly down to the bottom of the stairwell. Pepper placed her charges down and Morgan clung to Happy, shaking him and crying his name to wake him up.   
Pepper had Friday use the armor’s scanner to asses Happy’s injuries and vitals. “He has a laceration just behind his left ear boss. I’m detecting a slight degree of swelling in his cerebrum which would classify as a light concussion, nothing life threatening. Happy will make a full recovery, but it may be some time before he regains consciousness.” Morgan hugged Happy harder, tears running down her dirt splotched face before she turned to her mother and threw herself into her arms. “Mommy, why would Daddy do that? Is he mad? Did we do something wrong? Why did he do it? Why? Why???”” after her final outburst Morgan cried heavily into her mother’s armored shoulder, with Pepper’s heart breaking to see her child wounded so. She was glad the helmet was still up, so Morgan wouldn’t see her tears or the fear in her eyes, so once the CEO of Stark Industries had composed herself she willed the helmet to retract. Pepper lifter her little girl’s chin up so they could look each other in the eyes as she said, “I know you have a lot of questions, and I wish I had answers to all of them. I can tell you this, that’s not your Daddy out there. He would never try to hurt us. Believe that.”  
Morgan nodded before hugging her mother tightly, when suddenly the building was rocked by another explosion outside, causing both mother and daughter to look up the stairwell. A large portion of concrete and railing began to fall towards them. Instantly Rescue willed her helmet back on and shouted to Morgan, “Look away!” with the young Stark shrieking in fear and ducking her head while Rescue obliterated the debris with her repulsors. She stood up and moved to the door and kicked it open, revealing the parking garage. Pepper placed Morgan down before turning back for Happy, and once he was safe with them she turned to her daughter. “I have to go now baby.” The frightened young girl shook her head furiously in disagreement, so her mother willed the Rescue armor to return to the locket and knelt down, taking her child in her arms in a comforting embrace before she said, “I know you’re scared right now, but I promise you that you’re safe now. Happy will wake up soon, but I have to go stop whatever that thing is out there. Not everyone has a Mommy like you do to save them, so I have to help them. I’ll be right back.”  
The young Stark nodded her head in understanding before hugging her mother tightly. After a minute mother and daughter separated, Pepper once again becoming the Rescue while Morgan curled up on Happy’s chest. “I’ll be back in a minute” her mother said her synthesized voice before flying back up the stairwell. Rescue broke through the collapsed doorway and continued on to the broken window, flying out of Stark Tower and seeing utter chaos and carnage before her. Multiple buildings were heavily damaged and on fire, people ran screaming in the streets in utter terror and panic. “Friday, where is he?” Rescue asked the faithful A.I., who answered quickly. “Six blocks down, firing indiscriminately at everything. He’s…” Friday paused, causing Rescue to place a hand to her ear as she called out, “Friday? He’s what? Friday??” the A.I. overcame her shock and said, “He’s heading towards Westchester Memorial, boss.” Pepper’s blood ran cold as realization hit her, “Nat and Steve…” she whispered almost breathlessly before blasting off towards the hospital, oblivious to the destruction around her.  
As Rescue whipped around the devastated buildings to make her way around to the block where this Iron Man was wreaking havoc, the building closest to her had a whole exploded through it as a massive repulsor beam sliced through it. It washed over her armor with the force of a hundred tidal waves, the attack so quick and powerful Friday was unable to detect it. Pepper tumbled through the air unable to control her momentum, slamming through buildings at an upward angle, finally coming to a stop as she crashed onto the roof of the sixth building she careened through. The Iron Man landed next to Rescue and swung his fist at her head. She managed to slip her head to the side and turned it into a glancing blow. She countered with a kick to his back, and as he stumbled away Pepper launched herself at him.  
Meanwhile, Captain America and the Dark Widow had just reached the parking garage of the hospital when Cap’s cell phone began to ring. Seeing it was his wife he answered it quickly, “Hey, we’re about to head out…” he was cut off by the Black Widow’s pained out cry as she said, “Steve, listen to me! The Black Tarantula, he was here!” Cap was stopped in his tracks cold, finding it hard to use his voice before he managed to say, “What? He’s here? Are you and the twins alright?” The Dark Widow could tell just by her companions mannerisms and reactions to what was being said on the phone what was happening, lowering her head in shame a moment as she felt guilt for causing all the tragedy befalling them now. “They are fine, my ribs are broken…but that’s not what is important right now. Natasha managed to breathe out as pain wracked through her body before she could continue. “The Black Tarantula left a warning. He set things in motion to keep the Avengers busy, but he’s after the Dark Widow. He wants her to meet him at your exhibit at the Smithsonian.” Unable to hold back anymore Nat breaks down, crying uncontrollably.  
“Steve…” Natasha says in a small and frightened voice, to which her husband tries to answer as comforting as he can. “Yes, babe, I’m here, it’s going to be ok. We’ll work it out.” to which she responded in a shaking voice. “No, Steve. It won’t. He has her daughter, and he said he would use the Infinity Gauntlet if he saw anyone he didn’t want there.” Steve tried his best to soothe his wife over the phone, torn between duty to the mission and to his wife. “Listen to me, I’m going to get us all through this. Have faith, I’ve never let you down, right?” A few sobs later he hears his wife reply, “Right.” Cap tells her to breathe and to tell him where the attacks are happening. Still distraught the Black Widow does her best to list the few places she had seen on the t.v. that were under attack. After that Steve says to her, “I know you’re scared, but trust me. Everything is going to be alright. I promise. I love you.” Natasha sniffles on the other end of the line before she replied. “I love you too, please…please be careful.” After they hung up, Captain America looked into the eyes of the Dark Widow. Right away, she could tell that something was terribly wrong.  
“What is it? Is Nat alright? Did he hurt her?” Steve placed a hand on the Dark Widow’s shoulder as he said, “She’s fine, the babies are fine. But there is something else, and this won’t be easy for you to hear, but I need you to stay focused. Can you do that?” The Dark Widow felt genuine fear creep into her gut before she said, “Yes, I can. What is it? You’re scaring me, Steve.” Cap drew in a breath before he replied, “The Black Tarantula wants you to meet him at the Captain America exhibit in the Smithsonian. He…he has your daughter.” The words took a minute to register in her brain, before realization took place, leaving the Dark Widow in abject horror as all the color drained from her face. “No…no no no!!! I’ve got to go!!!” As she tried to bolt to the car Captain America held her tightly, forcing the Dark Widow to struggle and try to break free. “Let me go!!! Let me go you son of a bitch!!! That’s my daughter!!! She needs me!!!” It took all of Cap’s incredible strength to hold the Dark Widow there, all rational thought driven from her mind by love and the instinctual need to protect her child adding to her own considerable power. “I can’t let you go! I can’t! You don’t know what’s waiting for you or what’s stake!”  
Slowly the Dark Widow began to gain ground, gradually pushing Captain America’s arms away from her. “No, you don’t understand what is at stake. My daughter’s life is on the line now, again! You can’t understand…” Steve cut her off by forcing his arms closed around her again and said, “Actually I do. I do understand, you see the bastard has the Infinity Gauntlet. He said he’d use it if things don’t go the way he wants. But not on a galactic scale like Thanos. More personal. Something specifically intended to make sure me and Nat don’t help you.” With Cap being so vague, it took the Dark Widow a moment to put together what Steve was talking about. She stopped struggling to look at him and ask.  
“He’ll use it to wipe out your children. That’s his insurance plan, isn’t it?” Steve nodded his response, and slowly let go of the Dark Widow. “So, what now? I can’t just let him have my daughter as a hostage and we definitely can’t let him use the Infinity Gauntlet. What do we do?” the Dark Widow asked, for once unsure of what she should do. Captain America looked her in the eyes as he said, “We are going to stop him, together. You will draw his attention while I rescue your daughter, once she’s secure I’ll back you up and we take him down.” The Dark Widow exhaled sharply before nodding in agreement. Together they got into Steve’s Charger and tore out of the hospital parking garage. “Wait, why are we going to the compound? We need to get to D.C.” Captain America nodded in response before saying, “If we drive there it’ll take three and a half hours to get to D.C., and with everything going on probably longer. We don’t have that kind of time, taking a Quinn jet will be faster. We’ll land far enough away to be able to sneak in to the Smithsonian.”  
Meanwhile, Pepper was thrown through another building like a rag doll, multiple warning lights and sirens chimed over her HUD. “Boss, you’ve got multiple internal injuries. You’ve got to beat this guy or get the hell out of here, or you’re going to die. You’ve got to stop holding back, it’s him.” Friday said as Pep tried to pick herself up from the floor, clutching her left side and coughing slightly. She nodded her head in response, trying to hold herself together. Friday’s right, I told Morgan this wasn’t her daddy, why am I not taking my own words to heart? Rescue thought to herself as she got to a kneeling position and said, “You’re right Friday. I’ve gotta stop this guy. Any suggestions on…” She was cut off as Friday said in an alarmed tone. “Proximity alert! Incoming at two point two centimeters from us boss, roll left now!” following her A.I.’s commands Rescue rolled away, as Iron Man burst through the floor seconds later. Upon seeing Rescue he unleashed a salvo of mini missiles in her direction.  
Pepper began to listen to Friday’s callouts, evading missiles that got too close and firing various weapons of her own at others. Through a cloud of smoke and fire Iron Man emerged, coming down at Rescue and landing a punishing right cross to the side of her head. Even in the armor, Pepper felt dazed by the blow, but she didn’t let it stop her. As he followed up with a knee to try and catch her in the chest, Rescue grabbed it with her hands to block the movement. She fired her repulsors and watched as her opponent was nearly flipped onto his head. At the speed of thought Rescue activated the repulsors in her shoulder armor, their twin blasts burned like bolts of blue cold fire. They slammed into Iron Man squarely in his back, blasting him through several walls, all the way out through the windows leading outside. Rescue tore after him, catching up with him and landing an uppercut right on his chin. Iron Man recovered quickly and snapped out a kick that connected with Rescue’s already wounded side. Pepper felt her a rib crack under the force of the attack.   
Unaccustomed to this much physical pain Pep was slowed as she groaned and clutched her side, giving her enemy all the time he needed. Iron Man flew in close and landed a hard punch to her stomach, followed by an elbow to the side of her head. As Rescue recoiled from this he unleashed a barrage of repulsor fire that hammered into Pepper, forcing her down, all the way till her back hit the roof of a building. Iron Man continued firing, riddling Rescue with high energy bolts that caused her armored body to bounce and twitch defenselessly on the rooftop. Suddenly a repulsor blast caught him along the side of his head, forcing him to tumble away and cease his assault. Turning to see who this new opponent was, as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man in his Iron Spider armor swung into view. Landing next to Pepper and cradling her in his arms as he said. “Now, Mr. Stark I’m not necessarily the most knowledgeable about relationships and marriage, but I don’t think that this is a healthy way to deal with an argument.”  
Pepper regained her senses and realized who was holding her, as she took Peter by the forearm and said, “Peter it’s not him. It’s not our Tony. This one has to be from another dimension…” she wasn’t able to finish as Spider Man held her tightly and web slung away as Iron Man blasted the rooftop where they had been with another repulsor blast. “Yeah, yeah. I heard that speal before, Mysterio already tried that number on me. This is probably another one of his little tricks.” His spider sense allowed him to be able to detect the next attack before it happened, leaping away before the wall he had been crawling on exploded as Iron Man rocketed through it. The leap carried them to a far away building, to which the spider legs shot out cushioned their landing before climbing up the wall. They quickly got to the top, with Iron Man hot on their heels. Spider Man had just set Pepper down when their opponent attacked. With lightning reflexes Peter spun and caught the fist aimed for his head, silently thanking his newly named spider sense for alerting him of the danger. Yeah spider sense definitely sounds better than Peter tingle. The young wall crawler thought to himself before he returned fire with a punch of his own.  
It was fast, and packed with the power of the Iron Spider armor as well as his spider super strength. The punch hit with such force, the armored helmet of Iron Man blew off his face, revealing the face of Tony Stark. This caused Spider Man to pause, his own nanotech armor responding to his thought, as his helmet slid away so Peter could get a better look at what he was seeing. “Mr. Stark? Is that really you? It’s me, Peter. Mr. Stark?” unconsciously Peter reached out a hand to Iron Man, overcome with emotion for his surrogate father figure and mentor. For a moment Iron Man reached out as well, his face having a sorrowful expression on it, before the helmet slid back over to shield him once more. Iron Man grabbed onto Peter’s outstretched arm and pulled. Caught off guard, Spider Man was defenseless against the crushing head butt his adversary delivered, dropping him to the ground as unconsciousness swallowed him. As Rescue tried to regain her footing Iron Man was there, grabbing her shoulder with one hand and placing a hand at her stomach.   
Seconds later a repulsor fired from his hand, blowing through Rescue’s armor and lancing out of her body. Pepper screamed in agony, before convulsing in the grip of Iron Man, her helmet unconsciously retracted from her head. Pepper coughed violently, blood spraying out from her lips and spattering on Iron Man's face. Wounded, terrified, and exhausted, Pepper no longer cared if this was her Tony or not. She called out to him in desperation, “T-Tony! Please! Don’t do this!! It’s me! Pepper!! Tony…ugh please don’t! I love you. T-tony…” Pepper’s voice grew weak and her eyes began roll to the back of her head. As her body went limp, Iron Man caught hold of her and cradled her in his arms. His helmet slid away and Tony looked out at Pepper, repeatedly calling out her name and gently touching her face with his armored hands. “Pepper!!! You’re really here! Oh God, what have I done!!! Pepper!!! No no no no!!! Don’t do this baby! Wake up, come on, wake up!!” hearing a groan beside him Tony looked over to his right and saw Spider Man lying on the roof, trying to regain consciousness. “Kid!? You’re here? What is going on? Peter!!! Get up kid! I need your help!” receiving no response Tony cried and held Pepper to his chest as he called out to no one. “SOMEBODY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!”

 

And that everyone is Chapter 25! Hoped you all enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait! Work has been crazy and I’ve been trying to write and be there for my family. This is an amazing journey and I’m glad to take it with you and give you all a story you enjoy!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey there my friends it’s that time again! Sorry it’s been a little difficult to update regularly, but between work, spending time with my family and trying to write a novel on top of the fanfiction hasn’t been easy. I have to say it has been awesome and an amazing experience to do this, but I haven’t seen as many likes and comments as before. Now that’s not the whole purpose of my writing the fanfiction, but I really loved seeing how much it was loved and I just want to know if you all want me to continue. Alright, with that said. I don’t own Marvel, it’s intellectual properties, or it’s characters. I do this for fun. So here is...

Chapter Twenty Six

Captain America piloted the Quinn Jet effortlessly through D.C.’s airspace, flying low enough to avoid being detected by radar in the hopes of getting to their destination undetected. Landing a reasonable distance away, Steve climbed out of the pilot’s seat and walked into the main hold, watching as The Dark Widow geared up, stopping every once in a while to double check the readiness of each piece. She turned to face him, seeing him leaning on the door way’s frame. “My husband used to stand just like that, before we’d go on a mission. Just like that, stare and watch my every move until it was time to go.” Steve couldn’t help but look down sheepishly, feeling guilty for what he was just doing, but snapped his head back up as the Dark Widow continued. “Then he would tell me for the thousandth time, not to take any unnecessary risks. To keep my wits about me and not to worry about him. I assume you will be saying something similar?”  
Cap looked stunned for a moment, as the thought had crossed his mind. However, he discarded it, as he knew that his Black Widow would walk through every circle of hell for her children, with no heed to anyone’s word of caution. It would be no different for the Dark Widow, he realized, so instead Steve detached from the doorway and stood in front of her and said, “No, I’m not going to say anything that’s going to hinder your efficiency or limit your capabilities. If you get a shot to take this son of a bitch out, don’t hesitate. I’ll get your daughter out, and if I’m needed to help finish him off I’ll be there as well.” The Dark Widow smiled, and together they turned and exited the Quinn Jet and began to make their way to the Smithsonian. Like shadows, they moved quickly and silently into the massive museum. The two separated, with Steve beginning to search the upper levels, following the mini map on his gauntlet to the heat signature that was the Dark Widow’s daughter. While the Dark Widow herself headed straight for the Captain America exhibit.  
Upon stepping past the first two glass cases depicting Steve’s early life before receiving the super soldier formula, she caught sight of him. The Black Tarantula had his back to her, standing in front of the case that displayed the Howling Commandos standing heroically behind Captain America. The Dark Widow fought the urge to assault him, knowing her opponent was expecting her, and had probably already known she was behind him. Her theory was proven right as he spoke, the sound of his voice being strange to her. It was Steve’s voice, but with a lite accent to it, hinting of his Russian heritage. “When my wife was angry at me, she’d look at me the way you are looking at me right now. Her eyes would burn like jade fire. I found her so enticing in those moments, which only led to further any punishment she would dole out.” The Dark Widow could see his reflection in the glass, watching as he looked at the display and smiled mournfully before he said.  
“Even though I found her still radiating beauty in those moments, I hated making her that mad. I only ever wanted her to be happy.” The Black Tarantula turned around to face the Dark Widow, who still stood at the top of the steps, his blue eyes shimmering with unshead tears before he said. “What I wouldn’t give to have just one more minute of her being angry with me than to spend every hour without her.” His eyes hardened to ice chips and his jaw clenched slightly before the Black Tarantula said in a growl. “You wear the same look of anger, and I hate it now as I hated it then. This time, I hate because you…have taken…her away…from me!!!” Faster than the average eye could follow, the Black Tarantula crossed the space between him and the Dark Widow in a split second, a knife clenched tightly in his hand as he moved in to strike. The Dark Widow managed to track his movements, snapping her 9mms up and firing. Her aim was true, set one hand length down and a few inches left of center mass, wounds that would surely have been mortal had they connected.  
The Black Tarantula seemed to dodge the bullets with ease, his speed so great it seemed he was barely even moving. The Dark Widow ducked under a vicious slash of her enemy’s blade, spun and aimed her pistols as she leaned away from j attack that jabbed at her face. Again, the bullets never found their mark, the other Steve seeming to be one step ahead of her and possessing other worldly speed. The Black Tarantula swept low with a kick designed to take the Dark Widow’s feet out from under her, and as she sidestepped it as he knew she would have, he unslung his pistol and opened fire. The .45 roared loudly in the confined space as round after round tore after her. The Dark Widow’s own speed and agility helped keep her from getting shot as she managed to weave around the lethal projectiles. A warning screamed in her mind that this was too easy, that there was more to their fight than just trading gunfire.  
In her efforts to avoid getting shot, the Dark Widow had let herself be led into a trap, caught between a wall and the bulletproof glass of one of the display cases. The Black Tarantula was there to capitalize on it immediately, firing his .45 at her with hate glaring in his eyes. The Dark Widow fired as well, focusing not on her enemy but on the bullets coming her way. Firing both her guns she managed to pick the rounds that were intended for her off, sidestepping the last one to launch one of her Widow Bites. The Black Tarantula fired a similar gadget from his wrist, the two electrified projectiles colliding with one another before falling to the ground useslessly. The Dark Widow went on the offensive this time, drawing one of her many hidden blades and engaging her opponent in a brutal knife fight. She landed a crushing left hook that would have laid anyone else low, before slashing upwards viciously with her knife. The other Steve merely grunted from the punch, flowing with the force of the attack and whipped around nearly behind the Dark Widow. He responded in kind to her attack with one of his own.  
He struck with a punishing blow with his elbow that was aimed for her head. She blocked it with her left arm, though she felt her arm go numb for a moment before she deflected the knife strike aimed to open her jugular on the blade of her own knife. The Black Tarantula’s strike’s were a blur now, blindingly fast and almost impossible to track or anticipate. The Dark Widow relied on her incredible reflexes and instincts in order to dodge and counter whatever attacks she could. Her head swam in a sea of fog as her opponent managed to land a hard right cross, and while she managed to roll with it to mitigate the damage, it still opened her up to a follow up attack of the Black Tarantula’s knife. To which he immediately took advantage of, sinking his blade deep into her shoulder. The Dark Widow felt the edge of the knife knick her collar bone, so with a scream of pain she latched onto her enemy’s wrist. The Dark Widow tried wrench the Black Tarantula’s wrist up and off from her, in order to pull the knife out.  
To her horror, he merely smiled and pushed down harder, causing her to cry out in pain more before he landed a jab straight to her face. Followed by a knee to her stomach, and more rapid punches that hammered into her. The Dark Widow managed to grab the Black Tarantula by the shoulders and delivered a punishing headbutt that smashed in his nose. Blood sprayed forth and tears stung the man’s eyes, blinding him for a moment. Taking advantage of the distraction, the Dark Widow shoved up on his wrist and the knife was pulled free in a shower of blood. Gritting her teeth to fight the pain she spun and kicked out with her left leg, landing it squarely in the Black Tarantula’s solar plexus, and followed up with a knife strike of her own. With a leap, the Dark Widow slashed at her enemy’s throat, but was met with disappointment as he dodged it with inhuman speed. They stood facing one another for a moment, then began to circle one another. “Why the hell are you doing this? You have the stones and the gauntlet. Why haven’t you brought your wife back? Why go through all of this?” The Dark Widow asked, staring hard at her opponent l, following his every move.  
“Oh, yeah you’re right! You’re so wise and insightful! I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.” The Black Tarantula answered with mock surprise and shock, before hardening his gaze back at her as he said. “Or maybe I did try that, and it didn’t work.” In the blink of an eye he was upon her, a hailstorm of slashes of his knife and his fist. The Dark Widow managed to slip under a jab to land an upper cut. It hit solidly on the Black Tarantula’s chin, forcing him back and causing space to open to them. He spit blood on the floor and said. “ The Time Stone would not revert to a time in order for me to save my wife’s life. There is a black silhouette of my wife in her place, literally a whole in space time where she should be. The Soul Stone tells me that this is because her soul is gone. Absorbed into you. It’s your fault she isn’t here, why she can’t come back!” the two super spies began to circle one another again, occasionally engaging in a quick scuffle, each trying to ascertain a weakness in each other. “I’m sorry, I was in a dark place in my life. It doesn’t excuse what I’ve done, but I want you to know I’m so sorry for the pain I’ve caused you.” The Dark Widow said, her voice laden with sorrow and guilt.  
The Black Tarantula’s face grew darker and hateful as he replied, “You? Sorry? A dark place? Is that what they call feeding off the souls of your other selves and leaving husbands and children without wives and mothers?” the Dark Widow hardened her green eyes as she stared back at her opponent as she said, “A bit hypocritical of you to scoff at me, don’t you think? As you obviously did the same thing as me in order to have the strength to match…” the Black Tarantula’s hideous laughter cut her off, echoing around the room before he said. “Is that what you think? I’m a copy cat? No no no. See I had Walters analyze a sample of your blood that you left in the snow. It wasn’t easy and it did take some time, but she eventually managed to craft a new serum for me that would augment what I already possessed. “ Again he attacked, with increasing speed and fury, each time the Dark Widow barely managing to get space from him. “And it seems, that it has put me in a class above your ability to handle.” The Black Tarantula taunted as he slowly continued his menacing advance. (Where are you Cap? I hope you’ve got Lily safe already. I don’t know how long I can keep this up.) The Dark Widow thought to herself as she readied herself for the next attack.  
Meanwhile, back on the rooftop in New York, Iron Man cradled Rescue who lay limply in his arms. “Pepper! Pepper please wake up! Come on baby!” Tony called out to Pepper over and over again. Overcoming his initial shock, Tony called out to Friday, only to hear two A.I.’s respond to him, one in a friendly concerned tone and the other filled with hot fury. “I’m here boss, been trying to raise you for sometime now, was beginning to lose hope.” (What the hell is wrong with you? You daft fucking bastard! She was begging you not to hurt her and you did it anyway! If I was a real person I’d…)  
Stark held a hand up to his ear and winced before he said. “Ladies! Please! One at a time, and don’t go into whys and what have yous. I need help, give vitals on Pepper.” A nanosecond later the A.I. in Rescue’s armor replied. “ Multiple broken ribs, a concussion and a blast wound that nicked Mrs. Starks liver. I’m doing what I can with the armors biofoam but it’s not enough. I can’t control the bleeding here.” In response, the Friday in Tony’s armor added, “Moving her isn’t the best idea either. The biofoam isn’t at the right consistency and not holding properly. Too many jarring motions and the wounds will bleed her out.” A groan stole Tony’s attention as Spider Man finally regained consciousness. He caught sight of Iron Man holding Rescue in his arms and immediately went to go on the offensive, his helmet sliding back over his head. “Wait, wait kid! It’s me! It’s really me this time!!!” Spider Man’s fist stopped inches from Tony’s unprotected face as Peter said in a low and menacing tone. “Prove it. Say something only Stark would say to me.”  
Tony’s mind raced in an effort to come up with anything that could convince the young man to cease his attack. One came to him as he said, “Remember when I helped you save everyone on the ferry from the Vulture? You said you wanted to be just like me. I said I wanted you to be better. I said I wanted you give back the suit I gave you. You said to me you were nothing without the suit, so I said if you were nothing without the suit you didn’t deserve to have it.” Spider Man retracted his helmet, revealing the young face of Peter as he asked, “Tony…I’m so sorry…I couldn’t…” Stark cut him as he said in a hurried tone. “Kid, lots of love here but Pepper is dying here and I need your help. We need a hospital, close by and fast.” Spider Man looked around for a minute, getting his bearings before he said. “St. Germain’s is a block or two away I think.” Both A.I.’s cycled through this information instantly and replied in unison. “That checks out, it’s a short enough distance too as to not injure Mrs. Stark any further.” Tony stood up with Pepper in his arms, the armored helmet of Iron Man snapping back down as he said.  
“Friday, give me the coordinates.” A moment later the route was displayed on his HUD, and with that Iron Man flew off the rooftop, with Spider Man swinging after him. After what seemed like an eternity Iron Man landed on the roof, racing to the medical team that had been alerted to their situation. As they wheeled her away, the Rescue armor retracted back into the necklace, revealing a battered and bruised Pepper. Seeing her like that broke Tony’s heart, who fell to his knees, beginning to sob uncontrollably. Spider Man ran down the steps of the stairwell, almost stumbling into Iron Man. “Mr. Stark? Sir, are you ok?” Peter held out his hands, helping Tony to his feet and over to a chair in the waiting room. He stared vacantly for a moment before looking back at the young wall crawler and asked, “What? What did you say?” to which Peter said again, “Are you alright?’ Tony shook his head no, doing his best to hold back tears as he said. “I’m not alright. How can I be? I almost killed the one woman, I can’t live without, and I almost killed you. I don’t even know how I got here, or how you’re even here.” This last part confused Peter quite a bit, so he asked tentatively.  
“What do you mean by all of that? What do you mean how I’m here?” hearing this, Tony wiped an armored hand across his face before he said. “Sit down, kid. I think I might be able to explain this a bit.” Once the young wall crawler was seated next to him, Tony looked at him and asked. “Is Thanos still alive?” to which a confused Peter shook his head no to as he said, “No, we won. You did it, you snapped him away with the Infinity Gauntlet, don’t you remember?” Tony smiled softly, a knowing look in his eye as he replied, “No, I don’t. I wouldn’t, because that hasn’t happened for me yet.” Stark held up his hand to halt his young friend’s questions as he continued. “Thanos won, he snapped you and half of everyone out of existence and then destroyed the stones so no one could undo what he did. I spent a long time mourning losing you, Peter. The last thing I remember is Pepper telling me she was pregnant.  
It dawned on Peter that what Pepper had said earlier might be true, so he asked then softly, “So, you’re not from here then. You’re from another dimension?” To which Tony smiled half heartedly as he answered back, “Not sure, really. Could be from alternate universe, dimension, or time. All I know is one minute I’m in bed with Pepper, her telling me she’s pregnant, we have uh, relations.” Peter rolled his eyes and said in an exasperated tone, “Come on, Tony I’ve been to space! I’m not a kid, well a little kid anymore.” Stark apologized before he continued, though still somewhat uncomfortably, “We had, uh sex, then we fell asleep. I literally woke up to Pepper coughing up blood and begging me to stop hurting her.” A doctor made her way over to where the two Avengers were sitting, surprise mixing itself with a weary expression as she asked. “Mr. Stark…?” Tony stood up to meet with the doctor, just as Peter’s Spider suit began to detect a call to his phone. He answered it, to be hit with a rush of concerned and hysterical questions from M.J. and Aunt May.  
Meanwhile back at the Smithsonian, Captain America made his way silently through the upper floor, looking for the Dark Widow’s daughter. Steve heard the clap of gunfire below him and the sounds of battle and knew he had to hurry. Following the directions from his wrist gauntlet, Cap came upon the room where the little girl was supposed to be held. What the first Avenger saw stopped him cold in his tracks, unsure of what to do next. Below him, the battle continued. The Dark Widow finally began to gain ground, landing several right crosses that had the Black Tarantula’s head nearly spinning in a full circle and a few well placed kicks that she knew had broken ribs. As her enemy stumbled on one of the steps that descended into the exhibit she pounced. The Dark Widow drove her shoulder into the man before her and they both sailed through the air for a brief moment before they crashed through one of the glass containers and onto the hard marble floor. Instantly the Dark Widow rammed her knife down into the Black Tarantula’s chest, but pulled it out to make another strike.  
A small, soft gurgle reached her ears, causing her to pause a moment and look down. Gone was the Black Tarantula, in his place was her daughter, Lily Rogers. Her cute dimples and button nose cracked and broken, cuts and bruises littered her small form. Blood began to well up from the tear in her Hello Kitty shirt, and down the side of her mouth. She coughed and more blood bubbled up from her lips. Horrified, the Dark Widow scooped up her daughter and held her close, tears flowing down her face as Lily tried to speak. “W-why…mMommy? D-don’t you love me?” hearing her pained voice and struggled breathe was too much for the Dark Widow, who sobbed as she said, “Of course I love you, baby. I love you more than anything in the whole world! I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry!” The young girl coughed once more, her body spasming once in her mother’s before she grew very still. The Dark Widow had seen that look many times over, but now that it fell across her daughter she refused to believe it. “Lily?! Lily baby, wake up honey! Mamma's here with you, please wake up! Don’t go, not like this! Not like this!” she brought her child up against her chest and buried her head in Lily’s hair and bawled heavily. Her pained screams echoing through the halls of the Smithsonian.  
Back on the top floor, Captain America was face to face the Black Tarantula, who stood next to Lily Rogers, gently stroking the girls hair. “Greetings, Captain America. I’ve been expecting you.” Steve entered the room cautiously, seeing the Infinity Gauntlet on his darker self’s right hand. He seemed to sense this as the Black Tarantula said. “Please, come in Captain. Don’t worry, I won’t be using this thing to snap your children away. You’re supposed to be here.” Steve made his way over to stand in front of them and asked, “Really? For what reason?” The Black Tarantula stepped aside to allow Cap to look at a security monitor. “For this. To see that the immediate threat to your wife will soon be gone forever.”  
The Black Tarantula said and as the First Avenger looked at the screen, he saw the Dark Widow crash through the glass of an exhibit, holding nothing but a manquine, before stabbing down into what she believed was it’s heart. Then she could be heard talking as if she was speaking to her daughter, telling her that she loved her more than anything in the world and apologizing profusely. She called out her daughter’s name and begged for it not to end like this. Captain America looked away from the monitor back to the Black Tarantula, noticing that the Reality Stone was glowing with the brilliance of a red dwarf sun as he said, “You see, Captain, my wife’s soul is stuck in that wretched thing down there. As long as she is alive I cannot bring her back to life. But one cannot simply kill her and expect all the souls she absorbed to be released. But, if done by her own hand, that may be the catalyst in order to free the others.” Steve realized then he was using the Reality Stone to create a false reality for the Dark Widow, but something didn’t add up. He turned back to monitor as he said. “Creating a reality where she accidentally killed her daughter isn’t enough to cause her to harm herself, let alone kill herself.”  
“Oh? It’s not? Don’t you think I’ve planned for this moment? Gone over every outcome, every contingency. In a moment, Loki, disguised as me will begin to taunt her. Attack her weak and grief stricken mind and goad her into killing herself.” The Black Tarantula said, a smugness radiating off him in waves. The young Lily looked terrified and sad, unsure of why there were two men who looked like her daddy and why one wanted her mommy dead. “I’ve studied each of you, learned your strengths and weaknesses. Believe me, she will fall. And if she doesn’t, I’ll use her daughter as insurance to make sure she complies.” They all look back to the monitor as Loki steps into view. A moment later he takes on the appearance of The Black Tarantula, kneeling down to the weeping Dark Widow. “Foolish woman, unable to tell the difference between me and your precious daughter. What kind of mother are you? You’re unfit, undeserving of that sweet child’s love. You shouldn’t even be holding her right now, how dare you. You who has taken so many lives? How could you ever hope to have a child? Expect your past never to rise up and claim her from you for your sins? It’s your fault she’s dead!”  
In a gushing sob the Dark Widow yelled, “NO! NO!” she placed what she believed to be her little girl on the floor and stumbled away, her head in her hands. “It should be you on the floor, lying in a pool of your own blood! How could you be so selfish! You have nothing, you are nothing! There is only one choice for you now, only one thing you can do “ Loki hands her one of her 9mms, repeating over and over. “You have nothing, you are nothing! Only one thing you can do.” Captain America looked back at the Black Tarantula and Lily Rogers, who stares up into his eyes pleadingly, and finds his resolve as he says. “You say you planned for everything, planned for every contingency. Well then you should know then I would never abide by this.” The Black Tarantula looked puzzled, but still amused as be said, “Yes, I have planned a great deal. If you’re looking to try and stop me, I have the Gauntlet, remember? You have your own children…” the sound of a single gunshot cracking through the air cut off their conversation, drawing everyone to look back at the monitor. The Dark Widow lay on the floor, face down, as blood began to pool out from her head. The Black Tarantula’s face broke into a gruesome smile, with Lily breaking from his grasp to try and run to her mother.  
Captain America caught hold of her and held her close, as the little girl burst into tears. “You should be thankful, Captain. An immediate threat your wife’s life has been removed.” The First Avenger heard his other self say, prompting Steve to respond, “She changed. She may have done wrong, hurt innocent people, but she had changed. She was trying to be better.” “So I should have just gone on without my wife then? Let my child grow up without a mother? Is that it then?” to which Steve replied,  
“If you loved her and honored what she had stood for, yes. What you’re doing now is dishonoring your wife’s memory.” A fire could be seen burning in the Black Tarantula’s eyes now as he turned to Cap and asked, “You presume to tell me what I’m doing and how I’m feeling towards my wife?” as the Black Tarantula began to walk towards the First Avenger, a blue bolt of energy streaked over Cap’s shoulder and took his doppleganger in the chest. The powerful blast flung him backwards and crashed out of one of the windows. Steve turned around and saw Loki standing there, the scepter in his outstretched handing still pulsing in an eerie glow, and next to him was the Dark Widow, leaning against the wall as exhaustion began to set in. That vanished quickly as she caught sight of her daughter, as the two of them rushed in to a crushing and tearful embrace. “That is touching, really, but we don’t have time. He won’t stay down for long.” Loki said as he wheeled around and exited the room. Captain America then scooped up Lily in one arm and had her mother drape her arm around his neck. They quickly left the room to catch up to Loki.  
Confused, Steve asked, “I thought you were working for him? How can we trust you…” Loki’s laughter cut him off before he could finish, to which the God of Mischief explained. “First off, I wasn’t working for him. Forced to serve him is more like it. But that didn’t last long, for all his bravado about studying his everyone the Black Tarantula only learned of my surface talents, and therefore severely underestimated me.” They descended the stairs as quickly as they could, trying to make haste to escape the museum as Loki continued to say. “I broke free, and bided my time. Second, you should never trust the God of Mischief, my friend. At least, not fully. Besides, we have a mutual enemy that requires we put our differences aside and do what needs to be done.” They stopped just short of the exit, with Loki pulling out a softball sized glowing cube from a pouch on his belt. Steve caught sight of it and said in a shocked tone. “You’re the Loki who escaped one of the timelines from the battle of New York. You have the Tesseract. I thought you would have given it to Black Tarantula.” Smiling the God of Mischief replied, “Thankfully for us he never bothered to ask.”  
Using the Space Stone, Loki opened a portal, before leading the Dark Widow and Lily through it. He stopped Captain America and allowed it to close. Confused Steve adopted a fighting posture before Loki held up a hand and said with a small smile. “Relax, I sent them to your sorcerer, along with a message to get them and your wife and children to that pocket dimension of theirs to keep them safe from the Infinity Gauntlet. It won’t hold forever, but it will keep them safe for a time. Now, you’re going to have to face this Black Tarantula, but you’re at a bit of a disadvantage.” Another portal opened up then, and in it, resting on a stone block was Mjolnir. Cap looked at Loki and said. “I thought Thor said it was destroyed and that Natasha had returned the one from the past.” “You are correct on both fronts, Captain. I sent a clone of myself to Nidavellir and had Eitri forge a new one. I was hoping to use it to get in my brother’s good graces like my other self did. You need it now more than Thor does.” Captain America began to reach for it, looking at Loki a moment to ask. “Am I worthy of it though?” To which the God of Mischief shrugged as replied, “Only one way to find out, Captain.’

And that is Chapter 26 everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait! I’ve been working, spending time with the wife and kids and trying to write a sci-fi novel of my own to publish one day! Again, I appreciate all your likes and comments, please let me know what you think and if I should continue. Until next time!


	27. Chapter 27

Hello there my friends it’s that time again, sorry it took me so long. I know I’ve said it before but I mean it for sure this time when I say I will be making regular chapter updates. I appreciate all your support and comments and am glad to have taken this journey to bring you all a story you love. That said, I don’t own Marvel, it’s intellectual properties or it’s characters. I do this for fun. So here is…

Chapter Twenty Seven

Muffled sounds and voices drew her from the depths of unconscious, but even as her eyes opened nothing was clear to her. Everything in her line of sight was a blur, light so bright is was almost a searing pain. She closed her eyes, her battered brow furrowed as she tried to come to her senses, but soon found herself unable to find the strength or remember who she was. She feels hands on her shoulder and face moments later. (Someone must have seen me open my eyes…who is this? Why are they touching me? Where am I? Why do I feel like I know who is out there? Please somebody help me!) Her thoughts kept speeding up faster than she could keep up, until finally one of the voices broke through to her. “Pepper? Pepper?? Please wake up, baby please wake up. Come back to me! I’m so sorry!” slowly, she opened her eyes again, as the voice continued to gently coax her back to life. The lightly battered face of Tony Stark came into focus, and all of Pepper’s memories and emotions came flooding back.   
As much as she desired to have her husband back the CEO of Stark Industries last memory before she fell unconscious was battling with an Iron Man who tried to kill her. Her survival instincts kicked in causing her to reflexively throw her hands up in front her and scream, which soon turned into her swinging wildly in an attempt to connect her fist with Tony’s face. Stark carefully blocked and tried to gently restrain Pepper so she couldn’t hurt herself, not caring if he was injured in the process. He was willing to take any form of punishment for what he had done, whether he was in control of his actions or not. The hospital staff tried to step in, but Tony waved them off, with Peter stepping in to halt any pf them from getting too close. Finally, Pepper exhausted herself and let her head fall onto Tony’s shoulder, sobs now wracking her weary body. “I-I called for you! I begged you not to hurt me! I begged you, Tony!” Pepper managed to say between heavy breaths.  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry…” Stark tried to say in between it all, running his hands through her ginger hair in an effort to comfort her. “I needed you…I needed you and you weren’t there!” Pepper began to say, as Tony gently shushed her In order to say. “I know, I know I left. I’m here now and…” this caused the distressed CEO of Stark Industries to shove off Tony up to arms length to stare at him with a mask on her face. It was a mixture of pain, distrust, joy and confusion as Pepper said in a hoarse voice. “You’re here now? Where were you when I needed you? When Morgan needed you?? God I don’t even know who you are or what I’m talking about!” Pepper broke into more tears, as Tony slowly pulled her into his arms again to rest her head into his shoulder. “Pepper, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s happened or why. I can promise you this though.” He pulled back for a moment, so they could look each other in the eyes as Tony said to Pepper. “I love you, and I know it’s hard for you to believe or understand, but it’s me, Tony. I’m never going to leave you again. Ever.” Tony searched in Pepper’s eyes for her acknowledgement, which she gave with a shake of her head, before falling back to his shoulder, too overcome with emotion to speak.  
Meanwhile, back at the Smithsonian, Captain America stepped through the portal to Nidavellir. He stood before the small pillar that Mjolnir rested on, before reaching out a hand to hesitantly wrap his fingers around the grip of the mighty hammer. Once he was sure his grip was firm, Steve attempted to lift Mjolnir. The First Avenger was met with no resistance and the godly weapon was hefted easily from it’s resting place. Steve still held a bewildered look on his face, even as tiny bolts of lightning began to arc forth from the hammer and cascade along his right arm. “Who so ever lifts this hammer, may they be worthy, shall poses all the powers of Thor.” Captain America turned to face Loki, who rested a hand on the super soldier’s shoulder. “Yes, you heard me right. It’s not just as long as you hold the hammer. This Mjolnir will grant it’s bearer the powers of the God of Thunder, so long as he or she is worthy. This was meant to help boost Thor’s already considerable power. As I’ve said though, you need it more right now.”  
Cap nodded his head and walked back through the portal, with Loki following close behind. A black shape crashed through the roof to land right before them as the portal closed, and once the dust settled, the Black Tarantula was in the center of a small crater. He was kneeling, having tucked his legs beneath him to absorb the shock of landing through the roof, and as the super spy stood to his full height the Infinity Stones flared to life in their resting place on the Gauntlet. “That was a most unwise decision to make, Loki. You will regret that.” Loki laughed at the man’s statement before it was cut short by the sound of metal fingers snapping together. Both Captain America and the God of Mischief exchanged worried glances and waited for one of them to disappear. When nothing happened after several moments the Black Tarantula spoke in a bemused tone.  
“You think either of you was the target of my snap? No, no, no. I want you to suffer. I want you both to suffer. I will leave you both for last.” Loki’s blue eyes practically flung daggers at the super spy as he said, “And what could you possibly do to make me suffer? I’ve endured far worse than you could possibly…” the darker Steve Rogers cut Loki off as he said. “Thor.” Silence hung over all of them for several seconds, shock on both Cap and Loki’s faces as the God of Mischief asked, “What? What do you mean…” the Black Tarantula stepped out of the crater towards his two adversaries as he said. “You weren’t my target. Thor was. I just snapped him out of existence.” Loki shook his head in refusal for a moment as he said. “No, that’s not possible. You’re mortal, if you did that you’d end up like Stark did in this world. And why would you pick him? Hello? We hate…” using the Power Stone the Black Tarantula flung Loki and Captain America back with a massive concussive blast before he said in an annoyed tone. “I am only focusing on one person at a time. “  
“By doing that, the cosmic energies are being used minimally. Therefore, I remain unharmed. And you aren’t fooling anyone with that facade that you hate your brother. You don’t hate him, you just desire to be as good as him. Until you realize you are your own person, that you only have yourself to live up to, you’ll never be as great as the God of Thunder.” The Black Tarantula closed the gap between them, leaping in the air and landing a spin kick to the side of Loki’s head, to then duck under the shield of Captain America as he swung at him. The super spy landed an iron fisted punch to Steve’s kidney and sent the First Avenger bouncing away like a rag doll. Turning back to Loki as he got to his feet he said. “I’ll take them all. Your brother, your friends. Your father, your people. Your mother.” This last bit was too much for the God of Mischief to hold himself at bay anymore. He acknowledged he loved his brother, and his father and their people, but one person he held more love for above all others was his mother, Friga.   
Almost faster than the eye could see, Loki launched himself at the Black Tarantula, and swept low with the scepter. It morphed into a staff to add weight as well as length, catching the super spy off guard. It took his legs out from under him and as he fell the God of Mischief aimed the weapon at his enemy and unleashed a powerful blast. It struck the Black Tarantula in the chest, forcing him to crash into the floor. Tile and debris flew in all directions, and before the super spy could react, the God of Mischief flung a massive fireball from his hand, causing Captain America to dive for cover. However, the spell never detonated, as the Black Tarantula used the Reality Stone to turn the blazing ball of fire into dust. Springing back to his feet, the super spy closed his fist and used the Power Stone to pull a ton of debris onto the Asgardian. Nearly crushing Loki for several moments, the Black Tarantula then used the Gauntlet to fling the trapped God of Mischief through the ceiling to tumble away from the building.   
“Now, Captain. It’s just you and me.” The First Avenger's doppelganger said through gritted teeth, turning to face Steve head on. “You should’ve never joined that woman. You should’ve let her die. Now, you’ll feel what I have felt, and know that it is all…your…fault!!!” The Black Tarantula raised his gauntlet covered hand, but before he could do anything, a powerful bolt of lightning slammed into his chest. The super spy tried to block the deadly electrical energy, catching sight of Captain America taking a step towards him with Mjolnir in his extended hand, unleashing the lightning from the mighty weapon. Steve noticed the Black Tarantula’s efforts and focused harder and felt Mjolnir pour more power into the attack. The lightning was too much to be stopped, washing over the super spy and flinging him across the room. “You don’t have to do this. There is always another path to take. We can find a way to revive your wife!” “Liar!!!”the Black Tarantula roared and leapt at Cap, launching a brutal left cross.  
The Infinity Gauntlet crashed against Steve’s vibranium shield with a reverberating clang, the force of the blow pushing Captain America to his knees. Gritting his teeth Cap pushed against his opponent, getting back on his feet, to shove against the attack and launch one of his own. Swinging in a swift upward arc, Captain America managed to hit the Black Tarantula solidly in his lower ribs, the force of the attack enough to lift the doppelganger off the floor for a moment. Coughing up blood onto the red white and blue shield, the Black Tarantula growled and closed his fist tighter to unleash a torrent of fire. Hitting with the force of crashing wave, throwing Captain America backwards. Steve twisted in mid air and spun twice before landing on his feet in perfect balance. Again, the Black Tarantula made an effort to use the power of the cosmos in a snap, only to be foiled again. Cap flung his shield at the Infinity Gauntlet, and as it was deflected away he flung Mjolnir at his shield.   
It bounced off it in mid air, sending the vibranium shield back to it’s owner while Mjolnir rocketed back at the Black Tarantula. So sure he would be able to snap his fingers, the Black Tarantula was un aware of the impending danger as Mjolnir crashed onto his outstretched hand. The force of the blow brought the darker Steve crashing to the ground, and the titanic weight and enchantment of the godly weapon prevented him from lifting or pulling his arm free of the ground. If the Infinity Gauntlet was not covering his left hand, the Black Tarantula knew it would have been pulverized. As Captain America approached him, he knew the only way he’d be able to get back up would be to slip his hand out of the Infinity Gauntlet. He loosened his fingers inside the Infinity Gauntlet and pulled his hand free, rolling quickly to the side as Cap slammed his shield into the space where the super spy’s head had just been. The Black Tarantula recovered quickly and counter attacked immediately.

 

He snapped a speeding kick at Steve’s head, and as the First Avenger blocked it, the Black Tarantula used the momentum it generated to spin around and swung low. His fist slammed solidly into Captain America’s solar plexus, driving all the air out of his lungs while forcing him back several steps. Moving in quickly the super spy landed several punishing strikes to Cap’s head, each blow snapping his head back from the speed and force behind them. Captain America had traded blows with the best of the best, years of training and combat along with the super soldier serum had built up his resistance to damage and ability to recover. Despite his darker counterpart’s attacks, Steve managed to clear his head and quickly caught the next strike at his head. The First Avenger pulled hard on the arm of his opponent, before delivering a dizzying head butt. As the Black Tarantula reeled from this, Captain America slammed the edge of his shield just under the super spy’s ribs.  
He then swept the Black Tarantula’s legs out from underneath him with a kick, and as he fell Steve punched him with all his might. The Black Tarantula made a massive crater in the floor from the force of the blow, who lay there now stunned amongst the broken tile and floorboards. Cap looked down at the man before him, seeing where his life could have taken him if things had gone differently. Fear, guilt and pity swirled through Steve in a whirlwind of emotions, a groan from the super spy bringing his focus back to the present. Deep down, the First Avenger knew his darker counterpart was beyond reason, that nothing short of revenge and victory would satisfy him. However, Steve couldn’t end it without trying one more time to reach out and pull the Black Tarantula back from the abyss.  
“I know you’re in pain right now. I’ve lost people I’ve loved too. When Bucky fell off the train, all I wanted to do was kill Schmidt. Nothing mattered more than that. Not winning the war, not my unit. Nothing. It took Peggy…” Steve paused a moment, paying respects to his first love before continuing. “It took Peggy to get me to see what happened wasn’t my fault” that I wasn’t alone. Then, once I woke up from the ice, it was Natasha who helped me become who I am today. Who helped me find love and belonging again.” The Black Tarantula rolled to prop himself on an elbow and glared up at the First Avenger. He spat back with venom in his voice. “You say you know my pain? You know nothing! You got your best friend back. Found a new wife! What do I have that, that god damn bitch didn’ts steal from me?” Captain America let the hateful rant wash over him as he replied calmly.  
“Your daughter. You have her. Let her be your reason to come back from this. Your wife wouldn’t want this for you.” Captain America knelt down and extended a hand to the Black Tarantula as he said. “Be the father your daughter needs you to be. There may yet be a way to restore your wife’s life. You’ll never know if you don’t try.” The super spy hesitated a moment before taking hold of the First Avenger’s hand, and as soon as he was pulled to stand stable on his feet he opened fire with the .45 he had unholstered. It spat out hot lead several times, the gunshots booming out like thunder. Steve stumbled back from this unexpected attack, with the Black Tarantula firing continuously until the weapon emptied. Steve fell to his back on the floor, looking up at his doppelganger, who ejected the empty magazine and loaded a fresh one in. “If you thought you could change my mind with sweet words about my family you are even more naïve and idiotic than I originally thought. Nothing will stand in my way from me achieving my goal, my way. It will work, now with you out of the way it’ll be all the easier. Goodbye, Captain Rogers.” The Black Tarantula said with finality and took aim, ready to pull the trigger.  
Well that is the end of 27 everyone, I hope everyone likes it and hope the cliffhanger is good and suspenseful. I will be making regular updates, please continue to show your support and let me know what you think in the comments below. See you next


End file.
